Trixangela Snape: Year 1
by lexi.atel
Summary: This is the story about Lily and Snape's daughter, Trixi, who is attending her first year at Hogwarts.
1. The Prologue

**SUMMARY:**

Follow Trixi, the daughter of Severus Snape, through her first year of Hogwarts as she struggles with having a father for a teacher and the difficulty of making new friends. As if that all isn't enough, what will Trixi do when she finds out that the famous Harry Potter (who's in his 3rd Year at Hogwarts) is her half-brother; the brother that has been kept secret from her for years?

Will the extraordinary father/daughter relationship crumble? Or can Trixi learn a lesson on how to forgive the ones she loves?

THANKS TO LEONORE FOR BETA!

**(The Prologue)**

"Lily?" Severus Snape called from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had just heard a crash echo from the floor above him.

No answer.

A loud CRACK! made Severus reach into his robes and pull out his wand.

"Master!" The high pitched voice of his house elf, Riffer, sounded behind him. "Hurry, Master! It's Mistress Lily! She has fallen!"

Knowing where she had been, Severus quickly apparated into the nursery.

"Lily!" Severus' voice abnormally matched Riffer's high tone when his eyes captured the scene.

She lay unconscious on the floor next to the crib. Her face pale, and her eyes closed. He knelt down to her, checking for any sign of life. With a sob, he closed his eyes, hugging her close to him. She was so heavy, so limp in his arms. Just like before.

Severus' sobs ceased suddenly. His eyes flew open. "Riffer!" he shouted harshly.

His summon was louder than needed. The elf was close behind him, in his own grief over the loss of his friendly mistress. "M-master?" the small creature managed to choke out.

"The boy!" Snape said urgently. "Bring Harry in here."

The elf bowed quickly. "Yes, Master, sir." he scuttled out to find the child.

"He'll bring you back." Snape tried to sound reassuring then as he spoke to his wife.

"Riffer has Harry Potter, Master," Riffer announced shortly after. He was leading the young child into the room by the hand. They stopped at Lily's feet.

"Boy." Snape addressed the scrawny kid. "Bring her back!"

"Mummy?" the boy looked startled now, unsure what to make of his still mother.

"Did you hear me?!" Snape nearly shouted.

Harry jumped. "Mummy is hurt?" he asked, a frightened look plastered on his face.

"She's dead! Now bring her back!' Severus was desperate. He stood on his knees, clasping the boy's shoulders with his hands, giving him a harsh shake. "Now!"

Harry whimpered with equal confusion and fright. "I don't know how!" he cried. "I don't know! Please, Sev'us! Please, don't!"

Snape searched his mind for the memory of what had happened two years ago. The boy, just barely over a year old, had brought Lily back. How, though? How had Harry brought life back into Lily?

_*/*_

_The shallow, green, fog-like haze lingered throughout the house. The place had been ransacked. The table and chairs had been knocked over, legs snapped off, lost somewhere in the debris of the house litter._

_Sprawled there on the carpet, near the sofa, lay the lifeless body of a man. Tossed belongings surrounding him, some of the trashed items were even covering him. An open children's book covered an ankle._

_Scowling, Severus stepped over the dead man. He had his wand drawn out at the ready just in case danger still lurked._

_"Lily?" he called softly. "Are you here?" His heart thudded painfully against his chest. He knew that if she were okay, he would have heard her reaction to her dead husband and child._

_Deciding that nothing else mattered, he quickened his search, desperately calling for the woman._

_"No." he shook his head, not wanting to believe what he saw. She lay on her back, her legs bent to one side, a fearful look frozen to her face. Her glassy, wet eyes stared eerily back at him._

_He took large steps toward her without suppressing a sudden burst of tears. Taking her hand in his, he touched his face to her. The hand still warm, as it she were just sleeping._

_"Mummy?" Something screeched above where Severus sat on his knees. The Potter boy's face was red, wet and sticky from earlier crying. He was looking at his dead mother, standing in his crib. His tiny fingers grasped the bars with one hand, and another held a wand._

_Severus flew up with a sudden panic, both from the fact that the boy was, surprisingly, alive, and that he possessed a wand. Snape backed away, watching the baby closely. He was blocked from going any further when he bumped into a wall._

_"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore stood at the hearth with a sad expression, his eyes watery._

_"Albus." Severus greeted simply. His eyes flickered darkly back to the boy._

_"I would assume that is Voldemort's wand." Albus remained at the doorway, analysing the predicament. "He must have dropped it when he threw the curse at Harry."_

_"Mummy." Harry said quietly when he heard his name._

_"I'll get the wand, Severus." Albus said. "You get Harry."_

_"No, thanks. I'll get the wand." Severus said bitterly. No way was he going to touch the little git._

_"Fine." Albus agreed and approached Harry. He said a couple things to the baby, causing him to get a toothy smile in return. Albus bent over the crib and gently lifted Harry from the crib. "Alright then, Severus?" his eyes found Snape's._

_Severus held his own wand out with caution. The wand in the boy's hand held a lot of dark power; if for some reason a spell was cast, he would need to block it._

_"Harry, let Severus have the wand." Albus spoke softly into the child's ear._

_Harry raised the wand, and, for a moment, Snape actually thought the baby was going to hand it to him, but when Snape went to take it, the boy's grip was firm._

_"Harry-"_

_"Give me the wand." Severus sneered at Harry, interrupting Albus._

_"Severus." the old wizard warned._

_Harry turned his head to his mother. "Mummy." he said, then started squirming in Albus' arms._

_"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted, casting a disarming spell while the child's attention faltered._

_Severus gasped when the wand did not budge. "What the-"_

_"Intriguing." Albus held the baby out at arms length, looking him over._

_"Down." Harry spoke. "Down. Down." he repeated, kicking his dangling feet._

_"You're not really going to oblige to the command of an infant?" Severus asked as the old man set the baby at the foot of his feet._

_"I am curious."_

_Harry crawled to his mother and shook her to wake her, likely thinking that she was asleep. "Mummy!" the baby settled himself next to her neck, tangling some of her wavy reddish, brown hair into his feet. He sat there, waving his arms happily, as if someone had the music playing. The wand, which he held in his left hand, tapped against Lily's forehead._

_"Alright, this stops now!" Severus took two steps toward the baby, and bent down. About ready to force the wand out of the prat's hand, a movement to his right made him stop abruptly._

_Her chest heaved up at an alarming height next to his ear. A gasp erupted from Lily like she had been holding her breath for five minutes. She began breathing rapidly; heavily._

_"S-severus!" she managed to heave out with surprise._

_"Lily?" Severus was lost at words after that. "Mummy!" Harry raised his hands up above his head in triumph and released the wand from his hand. It clattered noisily and rolled, with clumsiness, a few feet from him._

_Albus quickly summoned and pocketed it into his robes._

_Severus, regathering his senses, took Lily's hand, and stared down at her. "You were-" his quiet voice lost itself, unable to finish._

_A faint smile spread to her lips. "I came back to Harry," she explained with massive effort. "I heard him calling me." She reached out a hand to brush the head of her child. "I saw the end of a wand-" she put a hand to her forehead with dizziness. "I grabbed it, and it just like I was travelling by Floo. But before that, James and I, we were trapped between-" she stopped shortly, looking away with shame. "Without making myself sound nutty, I am not ready to leave just yet." A weak smile formed across her face._

_"She should go to St. Mungo's for evaluation. " Albus spoke up._

_Severus instantly stood up, hauling Lily into his arms._

_"Mummy!" Harry scrunched up his face._

_"I'll get Harry." Albus offered after a moment's glance at Lily._

_"Thank you, Professor." She allowed herself to go limp in Severus' arms._

_Severus waited for the old wizard to say a few words to the baby before picking him up. "Ready?" Albus asked. After Severus nodded, they disapparated to the outside of the hidden hospital for wizards._

_After several days of constant tests and experiments on both Lily and Harry, none of the healers could explain nor understand how they could survive the Killing Curse._

_Albus appeared to have a realistic theory about Harry's survival. Lily was the puzzle though. Coming back from the dead was impossible - or rather, had been until now._

_How had the boy done it? Was it the Dark Lord's wand? It had been known for extreme power, and the boy was supposedly the Dark Lord's successor, but to stopper death completely? Was it him, or was it the wand?_

_"You have a very serious condition, Mrs. Potter." a healer finally announced one day. "We have tried all we could to mend your body, but you have suffered severe damage. Quite astonishing to see you here breathing, to be frank."_

_"So what does that all boil down to?" Lily asked. She was lying in the hospital bed with Harry, who was seemingly having a conversation with himself, sitting on her stomach._

_Severus sat at a chair beside her bed, clearly exhausted from stress and lack of sleep._

_"Eventually, your body is just going to shut down." the healer looked down at a chart that he held in his hands. 'We're estimating between five and seven years."_

_"You are avoiding something, Healer Formier." Severus growled, eyeing him threateningly._

_The healer gave Severus an odd look, tilting his head. He cleared his throat uneasily, focusing his attention back to Lily. "It seems you have also lost your magic."_

_"What?!" Severus gasped. He hadn't expected that._

_"Severus." Lily placed a hand on his arm, stroking it calmly._

_"This means we can not give you anything to help slow down the effects of your misfortunes." Healer Formier couldn't find anything more to say, so he turned from them and exited the room in a hurried manner._

_As if the attack of her son and herself wasn't good enough. Not to mention the death of her husband. Now she had to continue the rest of her life as a squib._

_"I'll be alright," she assured Severus when his eyed her worriedly._

_He looked away, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. "My uh-" he paused, gathering up the courage to continue. "You are welcome to stay with me." He still refused to make eye contact with her._

_"Are you really sure about that?" she sounded shocked._

_His eyes finally met hers and his hard look softened. Severus took her hand, encasing it with his own. "Of course I am sure." His mouth, finding old, unused muscles, formed into a smile - something he hadn't done in years._

**9 Months Later**

Severus and Albus sat in Severus' bright den. The old wizard came over often to speak with him and Lily. At that moment, the two sat quietly as Albus thoughtfully absorbed the news Severus just gave him.

"You do know that if you accept Lily, you are also accepting Harry?" He asked, finally speaking after what felt like hours to Severus.

Severus didn't meet the man's forcible eyes. "Of course." his reply bitter and slow. _What had he been doing all this time?! Entertaining?!_

"He is young enough, you could be a good father to him." Albus spoke thoughtfully.

Snape grunted before pursing his lips. Clearly unhappy with the suggestion, he stood up silently, not wishing to continue the subject.

Albus noted his body language. "Well, just remember, he's Lily's son, and you should treat him as she would want you to."

"I will allow her to handle the boy." Snape dismissed the idea of him fathering the Potter boy completely.

*/*

Severus' hopes sank like a brick. Harry had brought her back with the Dark Lord's wand. He remembered Lily saying that she heard her son calling and she grabbed the wand, which had been promptly disposed of that Halloween night.

"Harry." Severus spoke clearly, looking into the boy's eyes. "You must listen to me." he insisted.

"What, Sev'us?" the three year old obeyed.

Severus closed his eyes. He reluctantly pulled his wand from his robes, not quite sure where the crazy idea came from. He thrust the wand into Harry's small hands before allowing himself to change his mind.

Harry gasped. "No, Sev'us!" he dropped the wand like it was hot iron. "No! I'm not allowed! You said!"

"Pick up the wand, boy!" Severus sneered with a dark threat.

Harry backed away. Severus had warned him about touching his wand - any wand- after he had played with it last year. He had gotten a good verbal lashing for it too.

"You must!" Severus snatched the wand from where it lay and returned it to the boy's hands. "Touch your mother with it, and tell her to come back." He ordered Harry like he was some house elf.

Harry's lip quivered in fear, silently pleading him to change his mind.

"Now!" Severus used the most cruel voice he could muster.

"Mummy." Harry turned to Lily, his voice teary.

"You tapped her forehead last time." Snape explained. "So try that."

Harry looked at the still body of his mother. "Mummy, come back, please." he whispered. Bending down, he gave his mother a curious look before tapping her forehead.

"Three times total, Harry."

Harry complied, but nothing happened. Not even after ten minutes of their silent waiting.

Severus sank into a chair with devastation.

Lily was gone

*/*

The next day, Albus stood over Severus, who was sprawled along his bed. "Where is Harry, Severus?"

Severus rose slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He set his head into his hands. "Lupin has him." His reply raspy.

"I see."

"I can't do it." Severus admitted over the lump in his throat. "Not without her."

"We will all miss her." Albus said with a nod. "They need you though."

Severus shook his head. He had trouble when she had been around, he definitely couldn't manage now that she was gone. Lily had kept him together. She had given him happiness. Happiness that he truly never deserved.

"Filling yourself with doubt will not get things done. You know that, Severus."

Severus sighed and stood up from the bed. "I don't think it would be wise for the boy to stay here anymore."

"I clearly remember you saying that you understood the responsibility of Harry when you married Lily."

"I am not his father!" Snape snapped. Then, he quickly regained himself. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry, Albus, you don't deserve this." he whispered.

"Quite all right, Severus." Albus said gently. "You could be his parent though."

"I don't really care to be."

"Have you even considered it?"

"No." Snape growled.

"Will you consider it?"

"No." Severus said flatly. "I am going to have enough difficulty as it is." Severus felt Albus' eyes on his back, but refused to let it bother him. "Lupin is fond of him."

"In order for the protection to work, he must live with true family." the old wizard reminded him.

"Lily has a sister..." he suggested slowly.

"He should really stay here." Albus pressed. "He is part of this world."

"I just can't believe he couldn't bring her back."

"You were told it was only temporary." the even voice returned very quietly. "Hardly fair to blame the child, isn't it?"

Snape scowled at the man's truth.

"He gave you two years with her." Albus tried reasoning with him. "And you have a daughter now."

"I don't want another James in my life."

"Is he that much trouble?" Albus asked with curiosity.

Snape considered this for a moment.. "Not quite, I guess." he answered truthfully. "But, give it time."

"Lily lives in that boy too," the old wizard pointed out.

"And just what will happen once the Dark Lord comes back?!" Severus demanded. "Do you think he won't mess with them? I have already lost Lily because of that prat, I am not going to lose my daughter too!"

Albus quietly stared at him, taking in his argument. "You really should reconsider. We can think of something later."

"I don't want him anywhere near Trixi." Severus insisted. "I know how He thinks. It's too dangerous. I have my own child to protect, Albus. Harry Potter is someone else's problem."

"Alright then, better he be raised by muggles for the time being, anyway."

Severus nodded in agreement, then sent his house elf to pack Harry's things. "Make sure you cast a Forgetfulness Charm on him." he muttered. "I don't need him knocking on my door in the future."

*/*

"M-master." Riffer called from Severus' bedroom doorway, not long after Lily's passing.

"What?" the man muttered, his voice muffled slightly from a pillow.

"Master's daughter." the elf said warily. "She is crying."

"I know, stupid, I have ears!" Severus placed the pillow over his head to drown out the baby's wails.

"She wants Master to hold her." Riffer said quietly.

Unfortunately, Severus heard that, and the pillow wasn't effective with Trixi's cries either.

"Riffer has tried, but house elves are not the same."

Severus swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. If it were ever possible for him to look worse than he usually did, this was it. He hadn't brushed his hair in nearly a week, and he was lucky if he had had two hours of sleep in that week. His robes had several wrinkles from the large amount of time Severus spent the passing days in bed. "Why can't house elves calm a crying baby?" he wondered out loud.

"Riffer is not good enough for Master's daughter. Master's daughter wants Master, that's why." Feeling as if he had done the job he was supposed to, Riffer turned away in a hurry. He had developed a habit of staying out of Severus' way as often as possible in recent times.

Severus groggily got up and stalked, almost blindly, to the nursery that was just across the hall. His eyes were heavy and itchy, his head pierced with a throbbing pain. He had ran out of curing potions, and had been too tired to brew any.

Now that he was closer, the baby's screams were much louder; near deafening. Her face was so red, she could easily get lost in a crate of tomatoes.

"Okay, I am here." He spoke evenly to her.

Trixi's protests lightened some, but still continued on.

He narrowed his eyes to the obnoxious noise. He had held the child very little in her near ten month lifespan; It was not that he didn't love his daughter, he just didn't know much what to do with her. Lily knew though. She understood his feelings about handling the baby. Occasionally, Lily had tried encouraging him to hold Trixi, but Severus felt it was safer just to keep his distance.

_But Lily is gone now_, he thought in misery.

Like Harry, most her looks came from her father. Trixi had his straight, slick black hair and overly large nose. She had her mother's eyes. Lily's beautiful, green eyes... and he couldn't see them because she was too busy wailing.

"Trixi." he said to the baby with a soothing voice he rarely used. He reached down and put his hand to her belly as he sometimes would do. She ceased her wails to look at him. "You miss them." He concluded with a whisper.

His daughter whimpered with confusion written all over her face before she resumed her bawling.

Severus bent down to lift her up from the crib as he had watched his wife do a thousand times. "Alright," he murmured to the baby, trying to be reassuring even though, he, himself, felt anxious enough. Trixi was growing at a steady and healthy pace, nearly two times the weight she had been since he last held her.

"Master Severus...?" Riffer's squeaky voice came up from behind him.

"What is it?" Severus asked, only half listening as he concentrated on not dropping his daughter. He never had gotten the hang of this, every time feeling like his first.

"The master's baby likes it best when you pace the room." the elf offered very quietly.

"Useful information." Severus said after some consideration, and took the advice, walking from one wall to the next. He felt a bit silly doing it, but the feeling vanished when his daughter finally hushed into barely audible grunts.

Severus looked into in the baby's green eyes. "There they are." He could see them clearly now and he couldn't suppress the smile that formed on his face.

She was much happier now that she had someone to hold her again.

It would be a horrific challenge, but perhaps he could do this after all.


	2. Chapter 1

**{Chapter 1}**

_All Aboard the Hogwarts Express_

Trixi's heart leaped with excitement. Every young witch and wizard anticipated this moment in their life. Well, not _every_ wizard and witch, since there were other schools, but Hogwarts was the best. She could not wait to get on the train that would make the journey to the school she had been dreaming about for at least five years.

A tall man with black hair that came down to his shoulders stood next to her. He was carefully scouting the muggles at the train station, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Trixi." he finally said.

That was her cue! Unlike most Hogwarts students, she wasn't nervous about entering Platform 9 ¾.. Her father had explained everything to her, assuring Trixi that if she did everything he had instructed, she would be fine.

To Trixi, it was like running from a brightly lit room into a short pitch-black hallway and straight into another brightly lit room. Nothing exciting, she decided, but her hopes weren't completely demolished.

"Blimey," she said with awe. The train carriages were painted primarily red, each marked with black detail and assorted tiny black sat there stretching further and further away. She counted fifteen carriages, the most her eyes would allow her to see, but Trixi knew there were more than that.

Her father set a stiff hand on her shoulder. Trixi knew he was feeling uneasy today.

"It's alright, Daddy!" she said cheerfully, as she looked around, watching the hundreds of people crowding near them to greet people they knew. She looked up at him. He towered above her by several heads in height. "Oh please, don't cry." she frowned. "That would be awfully embarrassing."

Severus Snape straightened up, feeling insulted. His eyes brushed across the lot of people with disapproval. "See if you can spot the Malfoy boy," he told her in his quiet voice.

Trixi looked for a minute. She hadn't met Draco personally, but had seen him briefly a time or two in her past. "No," she said, breaking their silence. "I don't see him."

Severus' jaw set with annoyance. "Alright then." He turned her so she could face him. "You have everything?" His eyes pierced hers.

Trixi rolled her eyes. "I didn't forget anything, Daddy!" she giggled. He had already asked her that five times that day.

"If you need anything-"

"I _know_!" she impatiently interrupted him.

He had said something else to her that she failed to hear. Her eyes caught someone three coaches away from them. The small fourteen-year-old boy stood surrounded by a group of people. Most of them were red-heads who were saying their goodbyes before they left. He chatted happily, looking perfectly comfortable around them.

"What did I tell you about that boy?" her father muttered into her ear. He had bent down so only she could hear what he said.

"You really can't blame me for being curious," she told Severus pointedly, her eyes still watching Harry Potter.

"He's a bad influence, Trixi." Severus stood up, his voice sneering. "I am serious! He's always in trouble, that boy. Seeks it. Just like his father!"

"Alright, alright!" she said, just to stop his ranting; she knew that her father's complaints about Harry Potter could go on forever if she allowed it. She turned around to hug him, hoping to distract his mind from the boy he hated the most. Severus tapped her back lightly with a hand in return, showing his gratitude.

"Mr. Malfoy." Severus reached out and snatched the arm of a passing blond teenager.

"Professor." Draco grinned slightly.

Severus gestured to his daughter. "Trixi." he introduced simply.

"Hi, Draco." Trixi greeted warmly. "Daddy says you're his star student."

Draco stood up taller with pride. "I make a good effort."

"Speaking of which," Snape pointed to the trolley that held Trixi's trunk. "I would assume you would not mind helping my daughter?"

"Certainly not, sir." Draco immediately busied himself with the task of putting the trunk on the train.

"Alright then." Snake spoke to his daughter. He felt inside his robes and pulled out a small coin bag, and handed it to her. "For refreshments." he explained.

"Golly!" she took the bag, adoring the jingle of loose change. "Thanks!"

"Do not spoil your appetite." he instructed firmly. "The first feast of the year is nearly the best."

"I won't!" she promised.

Draco reappeared then. "All finished, Professor." he said breathlessly. "If you would like, I can help Trixi get settled on the train."

Severus gave the boy a nod of approval. "Off you go then." he told Trixi, giving her weak smile.

"See you tonight, Daddy!" she waved as she hurried after Draco, having to take two steps to his one.

Trixi followed Draco silently as he pushed his way through the aisle, shoving aside any smaller kids who didn't scuttle out of his way quickly enough. "Hello," he drawled, approaching two large boys and a tall girl.

"Who's that?" The smaller of the two boys pointed at Trixi in disgust.

"Are you stupid?" the girl snapped. "That's Snape's daughter!"

"How do you know?" the bigger boy asked.

"It's rather obvious." Trixi spoke up. "I have Daddy's nose."

The large boys and the girl laughed, mocking her for calling Snape "Daddy". Draco gave them a deadly look and they instantly quieted.

"It's weird though, right?" the girl said, and they continued down the aisle to find their favorite place to sit. Many of the kids who know these older students were flying out of the way. "I mean, Professor Snape? A dad?"

"What of it?" Draco demanded. "I bet he's a terrific dad, huh, Trixi?"

"Yeah." she answered truthfully.

"And anyway," Draco continued. "I bet you're killer at potions and Dark Magic."

The Slytherins stopped at a compartment that contained six first-years.

"Out you go!" Draco ordered with a sneer.

"We were here first!' a girl with dark skin argued.

The two big boys balled up their firsts, daring her to say another word. None of them wanted to stay there after that. The older students laughed as they took over.

"So, how much dark magic do you know?" the girl pried Trixi as they made themselves comfortable.

"Dark Magic?" Trixi questioned, confused.

"Yeah, Professor Snape knows a bucket load." Draco chimed. "I am sure he has taught you some."

"Oh, but Daddy won't let me use Dark Magic." Trixi said, astonished they would even think of such a thing.

The teenagers exchanged odd looks before Draco suggested suddenly, "Hey, why don't you go out and scout for some potential Slytherin first years."

"How do I know which ones they are?" Trixi asked.

"They are the rich, handsome, and beautiful kids, of course." Draco replied with a laugh, and gently pushed her out so the older kids could talk alone.

Trixi kept her thoughts to herself about the looks of the elder kids in the compartment she just left.

The aisle was pretty empty now. She walked on and on, looking for a place to sit until finding a compartment that only had two occupants. A blond haired girl with gazing eyes sat by the window, humming to herself. Next to her, sat a red-headed girl with lots of freckles.

"Hello!" smiled the redhead. "Need a place to sit?"

"Yeah!" Trixi said louder than she had intended. "I mean, thanks." she added much quieter, trying to tune down her excitement. She quickly took an empty across from the girl.

The blond girl gave her a curious look before focusing back out the window.

"First year, is it?" the redhead asked.

"Yes."

"Well you're in for a treat! Hogwarts is great! I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way. That's Luna Lovegood." she said, pointing to the girl by the window.

Luna murmured a quiet greeting without looking.

"I'm Trixi." she said while taking in Luna's strange behaviour. "Trixi Snape."

Ginny's smile instantly faded. "As in Severus Snape?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"He's my Daddy."Trixi confirmed with a smile.

Most of Luna's attention was on the conversation now. "Oh, your father is not going to like this," she said, in a sing-song voice. "He really has a problem with Gryffindors and Weasleys." Her voice was really pretty, and Trixi thought the girl could easily put her to sleep in a lullaby.

"She's right." Ginny added.

"Ah yes, I faintly remember him mentioning a family of redheads." Trixi drummed up a memory. "Weasleys. I don't see what his problem is. You seem very nice."

"A lot of wizards don't like us." Ginny explained.

"Blood Traitors," Luna said, half dreamily.

"What kind of potion is she on?" Trixi asked Ginny in a whisper. "I am thinking the Somnium Sparsum Elixir."

Ginny gave her a blank look, indicating she had no idea what that potion did.

"The Somnium Sparsum Elixir distracts the drinkers by mixing up their best dreams, causing a complete confusion in their mind. It's harmless, if you don't use it very often." Trixi explained quickly. "Some users will talk in a series of mixed words, making it hard for anyone to understand what they are saying, but usually, they will have her symptoms" Trixi pointed. "Dazed and confused."

Ginny laughed at the potion's idea. "That's just how you are though, Luna, right?"

"They do call me Loony after all." Trixi thought some of the cheeriness have been removed from Luna's voice when she said that

"Need anything, dearies?"a short woman said brightly as she poked her head in with.

"Yes, candied ginger and chocolate frogs, please!" Trixi said, fishing out her coins.

Luna shook her head at the offer, and Ginny bought herself a spiced cake.

"I think something is going on out there." Luna said, pointing out at the dark sky.

"Like what?" Ginny said with only a mild interest.

"I don't know." Luna said with an odd look. "It just seems like it's darker than usual." she placed her hand against the glass. "And colder."

"The rain will do that sometimes." Ginny said, absorbed in her snack.

The train was slowing now.

'Wow, we're there already?!" Trixi jumped up from her seat with excitement. She reached into her bag to pull out her robes.

"Hmm." Luna turned her attention from the window, frowning. "I don't think so."

"Way too soon." Ginny looked at her watch. "We still have half an hour." The other girls followed Trixi's suit though, pulling their Hogwarts attire over their heads.

The train made a loud hiss before pulling to a harsh stop. Trixi flew into Ginny from the impact. Loud thuds came from adjoining compartments.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Trixi said to Ginny.

"It's no problem." Ginny helped her back up. "Are you hurt?"

"Not at-" the lights flickered off, leaving Trixi to stand in absolute darkness. She could hear the rain pounding harder against the roof of the carriage they were in. Ginny gave a slight squeak from the sudden blinding. Luna merrily just gave a confused "hmm".

"Looks like the Hogwarts Express might be having some issues." Ginny's voice was hardly heard from the noise of the rain. "I'll go see what's going on." The door opened, then quickly shut behind her.

"The air is very cold now." Luna pointed out. "And there are figures moving out there."

"Really?" Trixi asked doubtfully. It was too dark to see anything. Luna was right about the temperature though; it felt like it was below freezing.

"Good, you're back." Trixi's teeth chattered as the door opened. But it was not Ginny. A dark hooded figure came into the compartment, floating like a ghost. It towered over Trixi, studying her.

"It's a-"

"Dementor." Trixi cut Luna off, instantly pulling her wand out as the nightly figure continued to stare her down. Trixi started shivering in fright. Her wand shook in her hand, waiting to be used, but no spells came to her mind to chase a Dementor away.

"_Shut your eyes." _ her father's words echoed in her head."_Focus on a happy thought."_ She had been only eight when he said that to her after she woke up screaming from a nightmare of a werewolf. The dementor disappeared from her sight as she clamped her eyes shut.

"_Lumos Viridis_" Luna muttered quickly as the creature changed it's target to her.

It seemed a bit warmer now; Trixi knew that it was because the dementor was a bit frustrated. It left in a hurry.

The coldness completely lifted, the lights came back on, and the train started back up.

"How did you know that would work?" Trixi asked when she seen a green orb of light at the tip of her wand. "I could have done that myself!"

"You gave me the idea." the girl said softly, eying her with interest.

Trixi wasn't sure what she meant by that; all she'd done was close her eyes. But she didn't get a chance to ask for clarification as a big commotion stirred throughout the train.

Draco came by pounding the door with an ugly amused look on his face that quickly disappeared once his eyes set upon Trixi. "You shouldn't be in here!" he demanded. "Slytherins stick together!" he sneered at Luna "She's too loony to be a Slytherin!" he laughed at his own joke before turning back to his previous task, yelling; "Potter's fainted like a ninny!"

"He doesn't seem all too nice, does he?" Trixi sat down. "Daddy says he's extraordinary though."

"We all are special in our own ways." Luna said.

Ginny returned at that moment. Her face was somewhat pale and she was slightly shaking. "Malfoy is a total toad!" she muttered breathlessly as she sat down.

"Daddy says he's a very good student." Trixi said. "But if he acts like that in school, he would be in a lot of detention."

Ginny scoffed and Luna looked at Trixi blankly, not knowing what to say.

"The Slytherins rarely get detention in the Potions class, and that is not because they wear halos."Ginny informed her.

Trixi narrowed her eyes at that, but left it alone. She didn't want a confrontation this early in the term.


	3. Chapter 2

**{Chapter 2}**

_The Sorting Hat's 'Slip'_

Firs' years, this way!" Trixi heard a man bellowing when she stepped off the train. There were so many people that her tiny body was being pushed everywhere as she tried making her way toward the voice.

The crowd was thinning as many of the older students separated themselves from the first years. Trixi was able to make some progress now, following a group of first years to a large man with messy, thick, black hair. The man had to be at least twelve feet tall!

"Nice lookin' bunch we have here." the giant man commented. "I'm Hagrid. Everyone ready?" he asked the large group that was shivering from the damp weather's cold and excitement. "Of course ye are!" he said with a laugh. "Come on, this way!"

Trixi did a quick guess that there may have been about forty or fifty first years, and they weren't too quiet as they followed Hagrid down a long narrow path that was extremely steep and slippery. Grunts and yelps could be heard every so often from someone'sefforts to keep from , they stopped, and silence fell among them as they absorbed their first sight of Hogwarts.

A massive lake that seemed to go on for miles was separating them from the Hogwarts castle. Trixi had seen pictures of the castle before, and they had all been very beautiful and majestic; but on this particular night, be it from the awful weather or the darkness, she found it a bit eerie. The only lighting that came from it was the many twinkles in the darkness of several windows from the towers that stood in a cluttered horde. If she didn't know any better, she would had turned around and ran away.

_It's just a spooky night. _She told herself with a shiver. _It's cold and raining, and that dementor didn't help matters. So naturally, you're going to be a bit jumpy._

"Listen up!' Hagrid spoke. "Arrange yerself in these here boats." he pointed to a fleet of small boats. "No more than 4 to a boat now, we don't want yeh overcrowded."

Everyone then noisily gathered themselves into a boat. Trixi made an effort to avoid the others and was able to find an empty boat of her own.

A large boy soon stepped awkwardly into Trixi's boat, sending it into a dangerous rocking motion.

"S-sorry!" he stammered. "I can't swim!"

"Right." Trixi held on tightly to the sides, hoping that it would not tip much more, or they would be taking on water. "If you make careful movements, the boat will be a whole lot more stable." she told him, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Before the boy could reply, a skinny, tall girl with blue, spiky hair stepped in. "Come now, sit down!" she said to the boy impatiently. "All the boats are full, and I need a place to sit!"

The boy instantly sat down, gawking at the girl's hairstyle. The boat rocked aggressively from his abruptness and Trixi's grip stiffened, but the other girl kept her balance gracefully as she sat down in an elegant matter.

"What on Earth is that repulsive smell?!' she demanded distastefully.

"It's called water." a boy nearby answered with a chuckle. Many laughed at that. Trixi could not see the speaker.

"Alright, is everyone in a boat?" Hagrid called from his own. He was so big he barely fitted into it, even though he had one all to himself. "Onward!" the fleet of boats suddenly began to glide gently across the dark water, and the kids were thrilled to learn they operated on their own by some sort of magical force.

"I hope the school is a lot cleaner than this boat!" the girl said as she adjusted herself, trying to touch as little of the boat as she possibly could.

"Gee, we know which house you'll get sorted in." The boy in their boat said with a grin.

"Which one is that?" Trixi asked with curiosity.

"Slytherin, of course." the boy answered. "Are you a Muggleborn?" he asked, eyeing her. "You don't look it."

"No, I am not. I just don't understand how you would know that just because she doesn't like dirt." Trixi said. "Besides, I'll be a Slytherin, and I don't mind dirt."

The boy gave Trixi a look before smiling. "No," he said. "You won't be a Slytherin."

"I will too!" Trixi insisted.

"Keep your limbs in the boats please." Hagrid's voice interrupted their conversation. "There are great creatures in the water that would love teh have a snack of 'em." a boy two boats away was rambling on about muggle fishing, while absent-mindedly trailing his hand through the water. Many of the students tucked their arms and legs closer to their bodies after that.

The Hogwarts castle became bigger as they got closer. Silence followed, as the lot absorbed the scene as if they would never see it again.

"Watch your 'eads now, kids," Hagrid warned as he ducked under some overgrown ivy and sailed off a cliff. Gasps and screams echoed throughout the crowd as they watched Hagrid disappear. The fleet of boats followed him, floating down diligently.

"Wow, this is awesome!" a boy was heard saying. Many of the others agreed.

Not far from them, Hagrid was spotted in a stream of water at the base of a dark tunnel. He counted the boats as they approached him, making sure they all made it.

Traveling through the tunnel, some of them had fun shouting into the darkness making their voice echo off the stone walls. One boy did an impressive hoot of an owl, and after that, most of the students had a contest of who could make the best impression.

Soon, they stopped in a hidden harbour and Hagrid assisted them off the boats. They were then led down a short passage and up a set of stone steps. Hagrid turned back, sweeping his eyes over the lot, to do one last headcount before knocking on the massive wooden door in front of him.

A tiny, old man answered the door. He had bushy, white hair and a matching beard. He peered up at them through his thin framed glasses. "Good evening!" He greeted them in a squeaky voice.

"Firs" years, Professor Flitwick." Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid." the tiny man sent a smile to them and gestured inside.

Torches lit the massive entrance hall, casting creepy shadows on the wall. Trixi was sure there could be over a hundred people in the hall and there would still be enough room for everyone to walk around without touching each other.

Professor Flitwick led the group down the hall, stopping them before an enormous door. Trixi could hear a lot of talking on the other side of the wall that divided them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick said, facing them. "The start of the Term Banquet will begin shortly, but first, we must have the ceremonial House Sorting. It is an important tradition we have here at Hogwarts. Your House will be like your family while you are attending the school."

Trixi paid little attention after that, she was thinking too much about how she would get sorted. How did the school know which House each person would go in? She asked her father many times, but he felt she would find it more fun to find out on her own. One of the few things he hadkept from her about Hogwarts.

Flitwick was now discussing the house names and a minor description of how they were formed. After explaining a few details on house points and how they are obtained, he slipped through the door.

Now they were supposed to wait for him to come back and retrieve them.

Some of them had already made friends and were exchanging thoughts about what was going to happen next. The majority, Trixi included, just remained quiet, scratching at itches, shifting their feet in anxiety, or clearing their throats.

Finally, Professor Flitwick returned. "We are ready for you now." and he opened the door to allow them access "Single line, please, children." he said as they entered The Great Hall.

The Great Hall was even bigger than the entrance hall they just came from. Four extremely long tables were perfectly placed where many students sat with anticipation. Their eyes surveying the first yers with heavy interest. Many of them waved to someone they knew. Trixi saw an older girl giving encouraging thumbs up to a boy that stood near her.

Candles floated, swaying elegantly above the tables and heads of people, providing a much needed light in the stony room. Glittering, gold goblets and plates were set in front of each sitting student; the plates lay empty giving Trixi the assumption that the goblets were likely also empty.

The teachers were separated from the students, their table was much shorter. It sat across at the top of the room, where they could easy watch their pupils. Trixi noticed a couple of seats were empty, not just Professor Flitwick's.

Professor Flitwick stopped them so they would stand between the students and the teachers. Someone stumbled from not looking where they were going and bumped into Trixi, but she caught her balance before she could go tumbling down.

Of all the teachers she seen sitting, she only recognized two of them, the first was Professor Dumbledore, who was an old, powerful wizard, with twinkling eyes. He had lots of white hair and a long, unkempt beard. Her father once told her that Professor Dumbledore was rumoured to be the most powerful wizard of them all, but Trixi could not believe such an extraordinary wizard would choose to be a Headmaster of a school.

The second teacher she knew at the table was, of course, her father. She was supposed to call him Professor Snape while she was at school now, and he was to call her Miss. Snape. Trixi frowned at the bizarre thought. Professor Snape sat at the end of the table, his eyes occasionally glancing at her way every so often, and then quickly would dart to another location in the room.

_He's doing that on purpose._ she thought and smiled at how awkward her father seemed to be. No one else would know this, of course. He knew she could sense his anxiousness, which was one reason he wouldn't look at her for long. Her father was very good at hiding most of his emotions. Just not from her.

Trixi gave him a quick wave, hoping to settle his nerves down. He tilted his head in returned, and looked away again.

The first years were then given a polite instruction from Professor Flitwick to face the direction where most of the people were.

_As if we weren't nervous enough._ Trixi thought to herself.

A stool stood in front of them. On it, sat a shaggy hat that only a house elf would be delighted to have. Everyone was staring at it, waiting for something to happen. The Hat formed a mouth at the brim, and spoke a friendly rasp, "That time already, is it?"

"Whoa!" the first years gasped at this.

"Look at that!"

"It talks!"

_A hat that talks_. Trixi thought with a smile. _How brilliant!_

The hat then started singing;

_So here we are again I see_

_Another year has come to thee_

_From the last the friends we'll greet_

_This one will bring new ones to meet_

_You may just learn something huge_

_How just not to be such a stooge_

_You cannot trust everyone_

_However much they were your chum_

_Listen to just a bit of doubt_

_Sometimes there is a different route_

_Since we tend to jump the gun_

_Without giving it a second run_

_Into your mind I will seek_

_I'll search and find what you keep_

_Inside your head we'll do a test_

_Which House you will fit in the best_

_Gryffindor, which holds the brave_

_Adventure oh they do so crave_

_They are always quick to act;_

_That has always been a fact_

_Hufflepuff the loyal that they are,_

_Their love will go so very far_

_Though it may be a bit to say_

_They work hard all night and day_

_And Ravenclaw, where we keep the smart_

_Desire for learning will never depart_

_But not all can be found in a book_

_If only they will take another look_

_Last Slytherins the one to desire_

_Strive for power that is hot as fire_

_Their passion to be great at success_

_Shall never be put down to rest_

Trixi joined the crowd to clap at its terrific singing. Some people even whistled.

When the commotion died down (partially because Professor Dumbledore had raised his hands slowly, requesting silence), Professor Flitwickunrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name," he started with his friendly squeaky voice, "You will come up here and take a sit on the stool." his voice was somehow bouncing off the walls of the Great Hall so everyone could hear him. Trixi did not hear many voices after that.

"Dennis Creevey." a tiny boy with mousy hair and a stunning smile excitedly climbed up onto the stool. The Hat was placed on his head and it instantly started twisting and turning. It's brimmed mouth moved, but Trixi could hear no words. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Cheers from the table on the far left erupted loudly, as Dennis ran to the friendly students who playfully slapped his back when he joined them. He then met up with another boy that looked hardly older than him. Trixi guessed he was an older brother, since the two looked very similar in appearance.

"Franilda Wildnox." this was the tall, thin girl with blue hair. Franilda gracefully walked up to the stool, not appearing to be nervous. She sat on the stool in such a prim matter, Trixi nearly laughed.

"Slytherin!" the Hat had not even waited for it to touch her beautiful hair.

_So that boy had been right after all._ Trixi glanced over at the large boy who had nearly tipped her boat into the lake earlier. He watched Franilda with interest as she made her way to a table of roaring students who welcomed her just as the Gryffindors had with Dennis. Unlike Dennis though, Franilda took her time walking.

"Neil Smith."

_Oh, he must be a muggleborn,_ Trixi thought. She knew of no wizard family with such a surname.

Trixi remembered the boy as he passed her. He was the one that had been discussing the muggle way to fish when they were still in the boats. She grinned to herself, thinking how much fun Neil will have discovering the creatures in the wizarding world. Many of them even lived in the lake here at Hogwarts.

"Hufflepuff!"

Two Ravenclaws and another Slytherin were announced before…

"Trixangela Snape." The Slytherin table gave an outburst of support and Trixi's heart suddenly thumped faster than normal. She had trouble settling herself on the stool, as it stood over half her height, and nearly tipped it. Laughter rang throughout the room as they watched her make a fool of herself.

Professor Flitwick saw the trouble, and held the stool in place to keep it steady.

"Thanks!" Trixi said. Then she realized she said that too loud.

"It is no problem at all, dear." the old man told her with a smile.

Once Trixi was stable, she smiled at the students before her, giving them a nervous wave, and a squeaky, "Hi!" More laughter broke out, and even a few older girls were awwing, following with a comment "How cute."

The students disappeared then, or so it seemed. The Hat was placed over her head now and all she could see was a pitch blackness. It also seemed to muffle out the voices in the Great Hall.

"Well, now." the Had said in it's raspy voice. "Intriguing one you are, dear." The Hat muttered a few more things that she couldn't make out.

"Oh, you are a challenging one!" he said happily.

Trixi had a quick thought that the Hat may had been created by a Ravenclaw; they had a knack for discovery and solving puzzles.

"Very intelligent." The Hat said quietly, almost whispering. "So much like your mother. Oh, I tried to put her in Ravenclaw." the Hat paused deeply in thoughts then. "Lily Evans had a remarkable mind you know, but I suppose Gryffindor wasn't a bad choice in the end."

Trixi froze as if she had been stupefied. "Di- Wh- Ho-" she stumbled, not able to find any words.

"Oh, now, now, Severus didn't tell you?" the Hat asked shockingly. "Well, that shouldn't surprise me, he did have a lot of secrets in that head of his when he sat on this very stool 22 years ago. I suppose I shouldn't have said anything, bit of a slip really." the last bit not sounding as convincing as the earlier words.

Trixi was only half listening at that point; her mind was running in circles. _Daddy married Lily Evans, and Lily Evans is Harry Potter's mother, then that means..._

"The Boy Who Lived having a sister." The Hat read her mind. "Oh, but he would be thrilled to know that, wouldn't he!?" the Hat said merrily.

Anger rose up in her. All these years her father spoke of Harry Potter like he was some kind of filth, never once mentioning that he was her brother.

"I think Gryffindor would suit you." the Hat broke her thoughts. "Oh, but Hufflepuff is a good choice too." the Hat tsked with indecision.

"And Slytherin?" Trixi suddenly asked, barely audible, realizing the Hat never mentioned the House.

"No, not a good choice for this mind at all." the voice said coolly.

"But-"

"I am making a strict advisory; don't request to join Slytherin." the Hat interruptedfirmly. "You haven't got enough of your father's mind to survive in such an intense environment."

"Only if you are sure." Trixi said warily, knowing, deep down, that it was right. The only reason she wanted to join Slytherin was because of her father's pressure of it.

"And that is why you should not make such a heavy request." the Hat read her mind again.

Trixi then wondered if Occlumency would work on the hat. Not like she could do it anyway. Only her father seemed successful at that. The Hat appeared to ignore this thought of hers.

"Gryffindor!" It finally shouted.


	4. Chapter 3

**{Chapter 3}**  
_In the Middle_

The Gryffindor table was cheering loudly at the announcement, but they were quickly drowned out by bellows of protest from the Slytherin table, who were obviously very displeased with the choice the Sorting Hat had made. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables clapped politely.

Trixi swallowed with difficulty as a hard lump formed in her throat. She looked at the teachers' table. Many of them were clapping politely too. Professor Dumbledore's right eye twitched into a tiniest bit of a wink. The giant of a man, Hagrid, his clapping was the loudest of all as his huge hands connected with each other. She didn't look at the rest of the teachers, though; she peered at her father weakly.

Weakly because she knew.

She knew he would be upset over this. Ever since she became a witch, all he did was talk about how she would be the best Slytherin he would ever know.

The lump reappeared in her throat. Professor Snape looked like he had just swallowed a dead fish that had been rotting in the hot Summer sun for two days. He was standing, frozen in place, and his mouth twisted at a funky angle. His ebony eyes glared down at her with utter disgust as they stared at each other for a few more moments. Trixi felt his heart thumping hard against his chest. His emotions ran between anger, disbelief, and shame.

Still planted on the stool, she tried swallowing the pesky lump again as bile threatened to invade her mouth from sudden sickness.

Then it hit her.

Why should _she_ be the one feeling bad for _him_? He had lied to her. He'd spoken awful about Harry Potter. Her brother. Her mother's son. Lily Evans' son. The woman that Trixi knew her father thought about every day- every night before he went to sleep.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she hopped down from where she sat. The clapping and outbursts had died down, replaced by curiosity about her delay in reaction, but Trixi did not notice this. Her attention was solely on Severus Snape.

"How could you, Daddy!?" she found herself shrieking in a voice so high she could put a house elf to shame. The tears broke free and slipped down her face.

Professor Snape gave her a slight look of surprise from her odd behavior, but Trixi knew that her father knew exactly what she meant.

"How could you?" s he repeated more solidly. Their eyes still locked. She could feel his emotions changing. His anger being replaced with panic and concern. Trixi didn't care, though. She could not look at him any longer. She ran at full speed back out the way that Professor Flitwick had earlier led the first years into the hall.

Chaos sounded behind her back at the Great Hall, several chairs scraping across the floor, and footsteps followed. Teachers shouted, trying to call order as the students erupted into protests.

"Trixi, wait!" Severus called out, making a move to catch her.

"Calm down," the headmaster's even voice called out then, and most of the noise subsided.

Trixi found a deserted classroom to duck into. She was not much of a crier and could count on her fingers how many times she had remembered crying. Today would be one of those times though, and she didn't want anyone to see or know about it.

She swiped an arm across her wet nose, leaving a messy trail on her robes. "Scourify." She said with a sniff, pointing her wand at the thick slime.

"Trixi?" her father's footsteps passed the room she was in. He must think she'd run outside.

More footsteps ran by.

"Wait, Severus!" a woman called after him. "Severus!"

Trixi supposed it wasn't fair to have the teachers searching for her, but her feelings were hurt and she didn't need anyone to see her crying.

She didn't understand why he would do it. Why he would keep something that important from her, and why keep Harry a secret from her? She was confused and angry. She was hurt that he didn't tell her such information. Until today, she had never thought he would ever keep something from her, at least not something so important.

Perhaps that was because she could sense what he felt most of the time. No, she wasn't a Legilimens like him. She just knew somewhat of what he thought by the thud of his heartbeat, the twitch of his muscles, and many other things that informed her what her father was feeling at any given time. And, while he could hide his actual thoughts from other Legilimens, using a complicated skill called Occlumency, he couldn't completely hide his emotions from her. Professor Snape never said if that was because Occlumency couldn't hide a person's feelings, or if it was because she was that close to him. Maybe he didn't know. Nonetheless, just as she would do when she didn't want him searching through her head, all he had to do was break eye contact and half the triggers she used to read him would be broken off.

The classroom she stood in was dusty, and there was not much in the room. The only reason she knew it had been a classroom at one time was from the blackboard that still had an assignment displayed.

The doorknob to the room rattled, twisted from the other side. Trixi turned to see two identically tall boys poking their heads in, looking her over. Everything about them was the same, even the fluff of red hair that sat atop of their heads. They were much older than her.

"She alright?" one brother asked the other.

"Yeah, I would say so." the other replied quickly.

The first twin nodded in acknowledgement, then turned from the door and the second one closed her back in, leaving her alone.

It was not long before a rush of people came in. Professor Snape, the first to enter, followed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall (a stern older woman with black hair that Trixi had met a few times before), the red headed twins, and then that girl she met on the train - Ginny.

"I do not want to talk." Trixi told them with an unusual quietness to her voice.

"Trixi." Snape pleaded, stepping forward cautiously.

"I said no!" she said breathlessly from anger. It took a huge effort to not shout that out. After taking a deep breath, she calmly addressed her father. "If I talk to you at this moment, I will later regret what I want to say, so please don't make me."

Snape was taken aback by that, but he knew she was speaking the truth. In a dark and cruel voice, he said, "Very well." With his robes madly streaking behind him, Snape stalked out the of the room without hiding his anger.

"Do the rest of us have that same threat that you hold, Miss Snape?" the headmaster asked.

"No." she found herself saying.

"Gee, I never seen someone so ashamed to join Gryffindor." a twin said.

"Yeah, I didn't think we smelled that bad." the other twin half-joked. They, too, left the room.

"Do you really have a problem with Gryffindor!?" Ginny asked hotly.

"No." Trixi said.

"So you will accept Gryffindor as your House, Miss Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked, slightly confused.

"Yes." Trixi said after a thought.

Ginny's face softened into the same confusion Professor McGonagall's held. "Then why did you run out of The Great Hall?"

Trixi did not make a notion to answer that.

"If you have doubts about your House, we need to hear them, Miss Snape!" Professor McGonagall said harshly.

"I am fine with the Hat's choice."

"I guess you thought you were going to be a Slytherin." Ginny concluded carefully.

"That was the plan." Trixi looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed. "But, it's not just that really."

"Miss Weasley, how about you wait outside while Professor Dumbledore and I have a word with Miss. Snape."

Ginny nodded and departed.

"What has so deeply upset you?" the woman asked, her voice suddenly soft.

Trixi shifted her feet uncomfortably, not willing to give an answer. This was a problem her and her father needed to work out.

"I am going to take a stab and guess that The Sorting Hat said something it should not have." Dumbledore spoke up. He remained where he stood, just two steps into the room. "Something you should have rather heard from Severus, I am assuming?"

Trixi answered with a nod, her eyes still to the floor.

"There's a backstory to that, Miss Snape. Your father has meant you no harm. Do consider that when you eventually allow him to speak with you."

She looked up at him, with slight curiosity. "Alright." her voice quiet as she wiped a teary eye with the back of her hand.

"I doubt you will have any trouble understanding the man's reasoning. I have never seen him closer to anyone. That is not really surprising though, a bond between a child and a parent can be extremely fascinating." His twinkling eyes blinked. "Sometimes, even life saving." He added, as if he were giving her a huge hint in life. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some very important announcements to make, and quite a few people are waiting patiently for the Year's first feast to begin." Professor Dumbledore tilted his head with departure and quickly exited the room.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall eyed her warily.

"I'm fine, Professor McGonagall." Trixi forced a reassuring smile.

"I am the Head of Gryffindor, so do not hesitate to come see me if you need anything."

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you."

"Come, you do not want to miss out on the food, it is the best of the year." Professor McGonagall gave Trixi a slight smile.

Ginny joined them as they went back to the Great Hall.

"Miss Weasley, I trust you can help Miss Snape find a place at the table." The woman addressed Ginny as soon as they stepped in.

"Of course, Professor!"

"Thank you, dear." Professor McGonagall then walked on to take her seat that had been sitting empty for most of the night.

"We sit at that table." Ginny pointed to the long table at the far left. "And next to us are the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws, and the Slytherins are at the other end." Trixi followed Ginny to the Gryffindor table. "Which is a good arrangement, because them and we don't get along."

"Not at all?" Trixi asked.

"I don't know anyone from either House that like each other."

Trixi frowned at the disturbing thought.

"Don't worry! We associate fine with the other the Houses. Slytherin just doesn't like to branch out."

_"Slytherins stick together."_ Trixi remembered what Draco said earlier on the train.

Ginny sat down and patted an empty part of the bench. "You can sit with me."

The table was full of so much food Trixi wasn't sure where to start. Fancy meats and sides, she had never seen so much food in her life. She tried to grab a bit of everything, though, which was nearly impossible.

"These are my twin brothers, George and Fred." Ginny pointed to the twin red headed kids. "These guys are pranksters, so don't accept anything from them."

"Right, the boys who found me." Trixi observed grimly.

"We can find anyone." Fred said proudly.

"In Hogwarts." George pointedly added.

"So you changed your mind or something?" Fred asked Trixi.

"About?" Trixi busied herself with her steak and kidney pie.

"Joining Gryffindor, of course!" George said smiling.

"She can't hang out with us!" hissed a voice a few seats away.

"That's Ron, my rude brother." Ginny informed Trixi, shooting him a look.

"She'll tell Snape everything we do!"

"Ron may actually have a point." a boy agreed.

Trixi looked up. Harry Potter, who she hadn't noticed before, gave her a look of scrutiny.

Trixi stiffened in defense. "I am not a tattle tale if that's what you are implying."

"Oh, really now!" a girl sitting next to Harry with bushy brown hair huffed. "You've hardly met her, you wouldn't know a thing about her."

"And you of all people should know a thing about judging a person before you truly know them." Ginny told Harry quietly, almost like she was afraid to say it.

Harry looked down at his plate, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Why she is even sitting with us is beyond me." Ron muttered.

"I invited her, that's why!" Ginny barked.

"She's as weird as Snape." Ron eyed Trixi like she was going to bite him. "She looks like him too." He shuddered.

"Ron!" the girl with brown hair hissed.

"Well she is, Hermione!" Ron hissed back. "You weren't here when she ran out. All because she was sorted into our house." Ron grunted.

"You ran out of the Great Hall?" Hermione gasped at Trixi.

Trixi's face turned red. "Well... not because...of that, no."

"She did it right after she was sorted." Ron insisted.

"It wasn't because of being sorted into Gryffindor!" Ginny hastily told her brother.

"Then why did she do it?" Ron asked. "Why did you run out?" he directed to Trixi.

"It's not of your business really." Was Trixi's dry response. She was starting to understand her father about the Weasley thing. At least for one in particular.

"So what did we miss?" Ginny asked to change the subject.

"Those nasty dementor creatures are going to be guarding the school grounds." Fred informed.

"We're supposed to be very careful around them." George added.

"No!" Ginny gasped. "But Dumbledore wouldn't allow it!"

"I don't think it was his decision." Hermione said. "Sirius Black is a dangerous man, and he's going to be searching for Harry."

Trixi choked on her pumpkin juice. Harry looked a little pale at the mention of Sirius Black. Everyone eyed Trixi.

"Sorry." Trixi mumbled, as she and Harry's identical eyes caught each other's stare.

"We'll be sick of chocolate in no time." Ginny shivered.

Harry made a noise between a grunt and a scoff. "I'm already up to that point."

"Luna Lovegood cast a green light with her wand, "Trixi spoke up. "The dementor didn't seem to like it very much, and it left our compartment."

"Can a dementor even affect a girl like Luna?" Fred asked.

His twin shrugged. "Nasty things those are. I wouldn't put it past them."

Harry, Ron and Hermione then took off to talk with Hagrid, who they seemed to be friends with. "He's a very nice man that loves magical creatures- well, all creatures really." Ginny informed Trixi as they ate their Pumpkin tart. "I hear he's an awful cook though.

**XxXxXx**

"We've got a long walk ahead," Ginny said after dinner. Trixi followed Ginny and several dozen others in the direction that would take them to what was called the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny was not kidding. They walked for a few minutes before stopping at a flight of stairs, and there were more flights of stairs above that. Trixi gaped at the seemingly endless height; she could hardly see the ceiling.

Pointing up to the right, Ginny said. "Watch out for that staircase, it moves around." And just as if she had said the magic words, the set of stairs above them shifted to a different landing. "You'll learn its pattern in no time." Ginny added.

After climbing the shifting staircase, the crowd noisily (and puffing most of the way) went up a lot more flights before they stopped. Trixi could see the students at the beginning of the line were looking at a massive portrait with a very fat woman wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" Trixi heard a shrilly voice ask.

"That is The Fat Lady." Ginny gestured "She allows us access to our House common room and dormitories."

"Head boy coming through! Head boy! Watch out now." A teenager with red hair came past Trixi in an impatient hurry.

"That's Percy." Ginny rolled her eyes. "My annoying brother. He thinks he's all that because he's a Head Boy."

"The new password is 'Fortuna Major'!" Percy said to both the portrait and the kids.

"Correct." The portrait swung outward, exposing a large round hole in the wall.

Everyone then made a dash into the hole. Trixi followed Ginny, stepping clumsily into a circular room.

"The left staircase leads to our dorms. The boys' dorms are on the right." Trixi saw staircases on either side of the room. "Professor McGonagall has asked me to show you to your dorm. She's Gryffindor's Head of House."

"Thank you for showing me."

"I don't mind." Ginny shrugged, as she led Trixi up another case of steps. "I'll be right in this dorm if you need me." she stopped at a door. "You're there." Ginny pointed two rooms down and across from her own.

"Thanks again for your help!" Trixi said.

"It's no problem. See you tomorrow."

Trixi entered her dorm to find three other girls absorbed in a conversation together. She walked to an empty four poster bed; her trunk had been placed neatly on the floor at the bed's foot.

Sitting on the bed, she faced the other girls and greeted them, "Hi!" The girls stopped talking and stepped closer to Trixi to get a better look at her.

"You're the girl that ran out of The Great Hall." one said, her grey eyes gave Trixi a look of accusation. She had thick brunette hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She stood a head taller than the other two girls.

"I heard one of the prefects say it has never been done before." a second girl said, she was pudgy with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Trixangela, is it?" the last girl looked much like the first, only shorter and her eyes were a golden color.

"Trixi." She corrected.

"That professor said your name is Trixangela." the pudgy girl argued.

"Would you want to be called Trixangela all the time?" the taller girl asked bluntly.

"I guess not."

"My name is Cassi, it's short for Cassidora." the short of the brunettes said. "This is my sister, Kelsa." She pointed to the taller girl.

"They're twins." the pudgy girl informed after Trixi gave a puzzled look.

"Only we're not identical like the Weasley ones." Kelsa added.

"I'm Sara. I just discovered I'm a witch this year." the pudgy girl said. "Apparently, they call people like me a muggleborn."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of." Kelsa told Sara. "Lots of wizards and witches come from the muggle world.

"I suppose you would think differently though?" Cassi attacked Trixi with this, her eyes narrowed.

Trixi gave her a confused frown. "Why would you ask that?"

"I heard the older students talking tonight; many of them seem to believe your father despises muggle borns."

"Perhaps you should get your facts straight then." Trixi's reply was dry, as she tried to keep a building annoyance under control.

"He is the head of the Slytherin House." Cassi pointed out. "And that house is all about keeping purebloods pure."

Trixi gave Cassi a threatening look. "My father is not like that!" she surprised herself by shouting. Trixi wasn't one to get angry easily, but to talk so bad about her father made her blood boil.

The girls backed away from her then, perhaps to give her space, or they may have thought she was going to hit them. Trixi wasn't sure which reason it was, but they avoided her the rest of the night.

That was fine by her.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning Trixi woke up to find that the room had been deserted. She gave a loud yawn before hopping out of bed and getting ready for breakfast.

In the common room, a handful of third and fourth years were just leaving to go down stairs. Trixi rushed up to follow them. They were discussing Quidditch.

"I am going to try out to be a beater this year." a boy said.

"You think you are better than Fred and George?" a girl doubtfully asked.

"Can't hurt to try." the boy shrugged.

"Don't get your hopes up, Marcus." another boy told the first.

"Trixi." A familiar voice drawled and pulled her aside." She had been so absorbed in the conversation that she had overlooked Draco, who had been standing at the entrance of The Great Hall.

"Yeah?"

"You're not really going to be a Gryffindor are you?" he scowled with a disgusted look.

"I can't be a Slytherin." she said helplessly. "The Hat said no."

"Maybe your dad can talk to the headmaster." Draco said thoughtfully, leading her to the Slytherin table.

Many of the of the Slytherins gave her ugly looks, although some, surprisingly enough, made curious glances at her and Draco as they passed the sitting students.

"Oi!" Draco shoved at a boy who was sitting down at the table. Automatically, he scooted to the left, creating a gap on the bench. "Come on!" Draco sneered to the rest down the line. "Budge up!"

Trixi was a little surprised that they obliged to the demand.

"You're not about to let her sit at our table, are you?" a boy across the table asked. "Gryffindor scum!" He spat at her.

"Shall we see if Snape agrees?" Draco sent him a threatening look. The boy said nothing more. To Trixi, Draco said, "Now, sit," as he took a seat himself.

"I don't think I am allowed." Trixi said warily.

"There's no rule about sitting at another House's table." Draco was becoming impatient. "Besides, we're going to get you transferred. Your dad will make it happen."

Trixi thought that was unlikely, but the food appeared instantly on the gold sparkling dishes. She wasn't about to argue on an empty stomach, so she sat down next to Draco and began dishing herself some breakfast.

Draco made sure to turn and shoot the Gryffindor table a triumph look.

"Oh, now, don't do that." Trixi scolded him gently. "They are really nice to me." She said. "Well...some of them anyway."

"Don't you stick up for them!" Draco demanded.

"They are probably afraid of your dad." a large dark haired boy said from across the table.

Draco snickered as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.

Trixi turned away, deciding it was better not to comment.

The boy next to her that Draco had just pushed earlier was one of the large boys she met on the train. "What you looking at?" he demanded when he caught her eyes on him.

"Probably your big head." Draco sneered. "That's Goyle. And this is Crabbe." He thumbed to the boy next to him who turned out to be the other boy that was on the train.

"Hi!" She said with a friendly smile.

They both mumbled a greeting through their mouths full of food.

"You remember Pansy Parkinson, from the train?" Draco asked, tossing his head lightly to the tall girl who sat across from Crabbe.

"Hi!" Trixi repeated.

"Hi, Trixi." Pansy greeted before stuffing a breakfast sausage in her mouth.

Draco then went into a detailed conversation of how Harry Potter had fainted from the Dementor's visit. Making sure not to leave out a dramatic fainting gesture. This seemed to greatly entertain most who sat at the table; they laughed at the cruel joke.

Trixi searched the room, hoping that Harry was not present. She saw him though, paused at the main entrance, sending Draco a dirty look. Hermione said something to him and tugged on his arm to escort him to the Gryffindor table. Ron stalked behind them, sending the Slytherin table a scowl.

Pansy then called out a tease to Harry, causing another wave of laughter throughout the table.

Trixi shamefully ducked her head and stuffed a spoonful of porridge in her mouth with a grunt.

Somebody performed a wet clearing of their throat behind her and the table went awkwardly silent at that moment.

"Miss Snape?" It was Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am?" Trixi looked up, relieved that the table hushed up.

"The Gryffindor table is right over there." She pointed behind her.

"Am I breaking a rule?!" Trixi asked in alarm, flying up from her seat. Her hand flung at the bowl of porridge, causing it to tumble and roll across the table. It rolled right into the lap of a much older girl.

"Ugh!" She shrieked. "You clumsy girl!"

"Oh! I'm sorry." Trixi cried. "I didn't mean to!"

The girl muttered curses under her breath, giving Trixi a scowl. Trixi thought that if a teacher was not present, the words would have been more audible.

"It is nothing to get upset about." Professor McGonagall waved her wand, clearing the mess completely.

The girl didn't agree though; her eyes still glared dangerously at Trixi.

"Now, come, Miss Snape, your House awaits you." Professor McGonagall said gently. "You have new friends to make."

Trixi glanced at Draco, expecting him to say something, but he remained silent. The awful look on his face told her that he disagreed with the professor.

Trixi, seeing not much of a choice in the matter, followed Professor McGonagall to the table of Gryffindors and was directed to sit with a bunch of first years.

"Much better." the professor said after Trixi took a seat between two boys. "I trust you will behave yourselves?" The woman's eyes shifted a few times, sending silent warnings to specific students.

"Got lost, didn't you? Or are we not good enough for you?" Cassi sneered when the professor was out of earshot.

"That Malfoy boy took her to the Slytherins." the boy who sat on Trixi's right said in her defence.

"She didn't look like she was protesting much." Sara noted.

"What would you do if that nasty kid came up to you?" the boy asked.

"Run, and run fast." Kelsa answered. Some of them nodded in agreement.

"I'd sock him one." the boy on Trixi's left said this.

Suddenly, Trixi realized that she was stuck between two houses: the one everyone wanted her in, and the one she was supposed to be in.

_This wasn't supposed to be happening._


	5. Chapter 4

**{Chapter 4}**  
_Classes Begin_

Trixi clutched her timetable in her hand. She was filled with excitement, imagining how the classes were going to be. She liked learning new things, and she was especially anticipating Transfiguration. Trixi was delighted to see it was her first class and, apparently, she would be having double sessions of it every Monday.

Professor McGonagall was the teacher for Transfiguration. She stood in her usual stance -very straight and formal- at the front of the room, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. When the class was seated, she called on names, marking them off when each student answered.

"Before we begin," she said very seriously. "Transfiguration is not something we joke with. It is a very complex subject and harmful skill if not taken seriously. Anyone who fails to understand this will be promptly told to leave and never be allowed to return."

A few students shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Professor McGonagall then waved her wand over her desk without a word, and it instantly formed into a pig.

Everyone was extremely impressed by this, especially the ones raised as muggles who were only recently introduced to magic.

"Wow!"

"Brilliant!"

The pig squealed and ran through the room before the professor levitated it back into place and transformed the pig into it's original source.

"If you will, pull out your quill and parchment, and write down the following..."

They quickly learned they weren't going to do anything near as fascinating as Professor McGonagall had done. She had merely been just showing off."

Everyone worked silently for over 10 minutes, writing down the important rules of transfiguring before Professor McGonagall swept around the room, setting a box of matches on each desk.

"Now, I will demonstrate your next task." She held up her own box of matches and removed a match from it. _"Credito needle"_ She said loud and clear for the students' benefit, pointing her wand at the match. It made a quick spin in her hand and then transformed into a needle.

Trixi worked alone in the corner of the room. She paid no attention to anything else as she concentrated on her task. She lost count on how many times she said the incantation, but she never once did she make the match transform. Trixi had thought she might have been drawing out the 'u' too much, but shortening it hadn't made any difference.

Relief flushed through her when Professor McGonagall announced at the end of the lesson that no one had successfully transformed the match. She would try again tonight though; Trixi was determined to learn how to manipulate objects.

Potions was next. Her stomach lurched at the thought of facing her father; Trixi had been avoiding him since the other night. Thankfully, she wasn't the first to arrive in Professor Snape's cold, drafty dungeon. Four others had thought to avoid being tardy.

Trixi's eyes met with her father's before she quickly looked away. How was she supposed to ask him about her mother without getting angry at him? She knew he was a sensitive man who could say awful things in the heat of the moment himself. She surely didn't want that to happen. Who knew what would be said between them? They could both be hot headed sometimes. It was better to cool down first and approach the situation with a level head.

No one seemed thrilled with the idea of sitting next to Trixi. She noticed that the Gryffindors were purposely putting at least two seats between her and them. That was until a boy sat next to her. Trixi recognized him as the boy that had come to her defense at breakfast the morning before.

"Name's Thomas Vandel." He introduced himself with a smile. His dirty blonde hair was cut extremely short, and he seemed a bit tall for his age.

"Trixi Snape!" She returned his smile.

"So you're the professor's daughter?" Thomas asked with interest.

"Yes."

"You are good with potions?"

"I would be shocked if there's a first year better than me," she told him. "But that's only because I help Daddy- oops! I mean Professor Snape." She giggled, slightly embarrassed. "It's strange having to call him that."

"I bet it is!"

"So, this is my class of first years." Professor Snape addressed the students, to start the lesson. His lips curled as his eyes scanned the room. "Some of you look promising, I guess." Trixi looked down at her hands, knowing he would glance her way. "But," he went on "as we all should know, looks can be quite deceiving." He stood behind his desk, a hand pressed atop a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you'll only need to raise your hand."

Professor Snape's was the only voice heard for the next few minutes as he checked names off his list with his quill. "Trixiangela Snape," he said awkwardly when it was her turn. He, too, must have found it weird calling her something other than the norm.

Trixi thought it was a waste of time for him even to call her on her since he knew she was already there. She raised her hand in silence anyway, as the rest the her classmates had done before her.

"Potion making is both a precise art and delicate science." He started after he was finished with the roll call. "Many of you will hardly consider this even magic since there will be little wand use, but I am not expecting hardly any of you to comprehend the usefulness that this skill holds." He paused, twirling his wand in his hands. "Nor can I ask the unwilling to understand the abundance of powers that potions can withhold. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, provided that you aren't the normal lot of dunderheads I am forced to teach every year." 

He paused again, allowing them to take in what he just said.

"We will begin with Snap Serum. Can anyone tell me the properties of this potion?"

A couple of hands were raised nervously.

"Mr. Phillous." Professor Snape called onto a blond haired boy in the Slytherin section of the room.

"It gives the drinker a burst of sudden energy."

"As you would all know if you had bothered to open your textbooks." He said dryly to no one in particular.

"So it's an energy drink." Thomas said aloud.

"That is what Mr. Phillious said." Professor Snape returned darkly. "What is the main ingredient in this potion?"

"Sugar?" Thomas asked.

"Sugar, Mr. Vandel?" Professor Snape asked, slightly amused by the boy's lack of knowledge.

"You'll have to excuse him, Professor, he's a muggle born." a boy from the Slytherin group pointed out in disgust.

"Well, that's what it says on the can anyway." Thomas said.

"Can?" Professor Snape did not hide a smirk. A few kids around the room laughed.

"You shouldn't say anything more." Trixi advised Thomas in a whisper. "They are making fun of you."

"Mr. Vandel," Professor Snape said maliciously after the laughter died down. "Unless I miraculously assign you the position in becoming my assistant, I would advise you to not speak out of turn again. Your muggle primary school must have taught you to raise your hand when you wish to speak; I also expect that in my classroom." He paused, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "Failure to do so shall grant you a detention. That goes for everyone in this room."

"Yes, sir." Thomas acknowledge.

"For those of you who are clueless or misinformed," he glanced back at Thomas with his cold eyes. "The main ingredient is not sugar." Professor Snape said. "It is liquid that is made from a common fungus we call Inky Snowcaps." He explained. "If you will turn to page five in your copy of 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Their Uses' you will see that they are essentially a large white mushroom." He paused as the students fished out their books.

"The Inky Snowcap grows all through the summer. They are best harvested 7 days after their appearance. While edible, if we were to harvest this fungi too early, it would drastically affect the taste of the Serum. Of course, if you do not believe me, you are welcome to try…" his eyes swept across the room, challenging the students. "When the fungus matures. it will become gelatinous, indicating that it is ready to be collected. We then make a consumable liquid called 'Inky Snowcap Ink' by boiling our harvest in water."

Professor Snape then scanned the room. "Do you know all of this already? If not, don't you think it might be wise to write this all down?" He snarled. The students hurriedly got out their parchment and quills, then scribbled quickly, writing everything that Professor Snape had said down as fast as they could.

"Tell me, how many cups of inky snowcap ink would we need to produce ten vials of Snap Serum?" Professor Snape asked when most of the room was finished writing.

Trixi looked around the class, no hands were in the air. Was she the only one who knew the answer, or were her classmates keeping their hands down to avoid being the centre of attention?

Professor Snape came around from his desk, and made his way to Trixi, who sat in the back row. "Miss Snape knows the answer, don't you?" His voice held a hint of pride.

Trixi shifted in her chair uncomfortably._ Great, I should have known he would single me out._ "Yes, Professor." She answered reluctantly.

His eyes narrowed. "So you should raise your hand if you know the answer to a question that your professor asks you."

"I thought providing the answer was optional." Trixi looked into her father's dark eyes and she immediately understood his intent.

_Oh, you are a cunning one, Daddy._

This was a way to get her to speak with him. Even if it wasn't the way he preferred it, at least she would have to exchange words with him.

"Enlighten the class, please, Miss Snape." He drawled with boredom.

"You need two and one third cups of inky snowcap ink to make 10 vials of Snap Serum." She answered coolly.

"Correct." Snape said, his voice oddly pleasant. He turned from her to take his place back up to the desk. "Two of those cups will be boiled down in a condensing process, producing 1/3 of a cup of thick, black substance." Professor Snape explained. "You will attempt this task during our next lesson. For now, copy the other four ingredients needed for our Snap Serum on to a piece of parchment."

Without referencing to her textbook, Trixi wrote down the following:  
0.2 ounces of beetle eyes  
0.2 ounces pumpkin seeds,  
0.3 ounces of cricket powder  
1/2 cup of ribbiknut syrup.

Professor Snape's class ended after that. Next, she had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. His classroom was not far from the Potions dungeon.

Professor Lupin was absent from the room, leaving them free to talk about being able to learn spells and the possibility of duelling.

A group of Slytherins entered the room, crossing it to take their seats. Shortly after, Professor Lupin entered, followed by the rest of the class.

Professor Lupin was an extremely thin, roughed up looking man. His light brown hair had plenty of grey strands that stuck out here and there, even though he didn't appear to be old enough for greying. His clothes were battered and patched from an enormous amount of tearing and he looked extremely worn out. The exposed part of his body had so many scars, Trixi lost count.

"Hello, students!" He greeted them cheerily. "I'd like to start you off with something simple, since most of you aren't too experienced with spell casting just yet. If you will all stand up and step away from your chairs, please, I will give us a bit of room."

They stood up and did what he requested, with a wave of his wand, Professor Lupin made the desks and chairs disappear. "Don't worry, I just sent them to the next room over - and yes, I made sure it was empty before I did that." He said with a laugh.

"Let's all step away from each other and give ourselves a little space." Professor Lupin stretched his arms out a bit past his shoulders as a demonstration. "Yes, that should be about all you need."

"Now then, get in your fighting stance. Your predominant foot out a bit past your other. Hold your free arm slightly over your chest. If any strike is ever made aiming for your heart, your arm has a chance of taking the hit instead." He explained.

"To call up the spell we're going to cast today, twirl your wand to the right in a circle, then say 'Versterkin!'. Depending on the strength of your spell it will block you from simple offensive spells, and sometimes maybe even physical touch."

Professor Lupin then demonstrated the spell. From the lack of extravagance of his spell, Trixi knew he did not put a whole lot of effort into it. The bubble of yellow hue was just about transparent and colourless, which implied a very weak shield. She also knew that would not protect a person from much of anything.

"Now you try, children." He instructed friendlily.

Trixi cast hers, and smiled to herself. Her shield had much more opacity than the professor's.

"Very good." Professor Lupin said, pleased with the outcome. "Wow, excellent shields, everyone!"

He walked around examining the shields, stopping at Thomas, whose shield was just as transparent as his had been. "Yes, well if you find your shield to be a little weak, try recasting. Often, if you're caught off guard, your shield will look like Mr. Vanvel's here. You don't want your shield to be clear, but you should also be to see through the yellow tint." He paused looking around and saw Trixi's shield. "Ah, now here's a good example. Nearly perfect!"

"Thanks!" Trixi said.

"Just a little lighter next time, not so much power is needed. You don't want to weaken yourself too soon. Since this is a weak spell to begin with, the effort is not always worth the outcome."

"Ten points to each House for a great job!" Professor said before the class ended. Cheers rang through the room.

It was lunch time after that. Ginny waved her over to sit with her. "How's everything?" She asked, once Trixi was seated next to her. Fred and George sat across from them.

"I think it's going alright." Trixi said after a thought.

"You had a potions class yet?" Fred asked. Or at least Trixi thought he was Fred.

"What's it like being the daughter of the Potions Master?" that came from George.

"Oh, leave her be, will you?" Ginny said, but Trixi got the feeling she was eager to know the details also.

"What you on about?" Ron sat on the other side of Ginny, Harry Potter and Hermione took seats across the table.

"We were just asking Trixiangela what it's like to have Snape for a father." Fred informed.

"Trixi is just fine, please." Trixi told them politely.

Ron's head jerked in her direction and gave her a look of disgust.

"Which do you think Snape favours more, blood or house?" He asked, suddenly curiosity.

"Even if Professor Snape favours Trixi more than anyone, do you really think he's going to give any points to Gryffindor?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Hermione's right." Harry said. "I can't see Snape giving Gryffindor any points even if his daughter is in the house."

All eyes fell on Trixi for confirmation.

"Awarding points were not on my father's mind today," Trixi answered.

Ron scoffed. "He had no problem deducting thirty from us in our class."

"And giving the Slytherins twenty points." Harry added.

"Daddy was too busy showing me off to the class." Trixi explained with a sigh.

Suddenly, The Twins, Harry, and Hermione stood up from their seats, as if expecting something to happen. The rest of the group, who sat on the opposite side of the table turned to see what was going on.

Draco was stalking up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. Behind him, followed Crabbe and Goyle; all three with dangerous scowls on their face.

"Malfoy must be upset." Fred said, eyeing the blond.

"Snape has a new teacher's pet." George added. The Twins laughed at their joke.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled as Ron stood up to join the standing group.

"Don't be too upset, Potter." Draco sneered. "I haven't come to pay you any attention." He then set his eyes on Trixi. "Letting the Weasleys weasel into your head, are you, Trixi?" His asked. "Don't get mixed up in this group of mudblood lovers!" He spat, shooting a glance at Hermione.

Ron looked like he was about to throttle Malfoy, but Crabbe and Goyle made sure he had no access to him.

"Come on, Trixi!" Draco grabbed the arm of her robes and pulled her up from the table.

"Draco, wait..." Trixi said quietly, putting her hand on the one that held firm to her robes.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Just..." Trixi looked around at the group of Gryffindors she had been sitting with, most of them ready to fight if needed to be.

"Don't you even think it!" Draco demanded.

"I shouldn't have to choose between you and them." She rolled her eyes.

"That's right! You don't get to choose them, you only have one choice, and that's the Slytherins."

Trixi frowned at his words. "Draco..." she started gently, knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say. "The Gryffindors -some of them- have been very welcoming to me. Your friends don't even like me. No one at that table likes me."

The blond narrowed his eyes down to her. "Oh yes, you spent ten minutes at our table so you clearly know everything about us."

Trixi hung her head in shame, realizing he had a valid point. She hadn't given them much time at all.

"Don't do it, Trixi!" she heard Ron hiss.

"Weasley sticking up for Trixi now?" Draco jeered. "But weren't you part of her unwelcoming party? Oh, yes, I heard you squeaking out in the hall. We can agree with each other on one thing; Trixi belongs in Slytherin!"

Trixi turned her head to see how Ron reacted to this.

Ron was giving Draco an ugly glare, but his face softened when he saw Trixi looking at him. It was his turn to look at the floor in shame. 'Well… look.." Ron mumbled. "Ah, hell Trixi, I'm sorry, okay? Just please don't join Slytherin."

"Trixi, Malfoy's just trying to trick you." Harry chimed. "He's good about that."

"You are a born Gryffindor." one of the twins said.

"Aye, Trixi, stay with the good side." added his twin.

Trixi looked around at the surrounded Gryffindors, and even noticed pretty much the whole house was waiting for her decision. She turned back to Draco. He, too, was waiting for an answer, his eyes still narrowing down at her,

"Draco…"

She didn't need to say anything more, Dracon understood perfectly. He dropped his hand to his side and gave her a look of disgust. "You're making a huge mistake!" he spat out. She felt a speck of his spit hit her left hand.

Trixi lowered her eyes to her feet, not wishing to look at him anymore.

"Shove off, Malfoy! She's staying with us!" Trixi heard Harry say.

Draco scowling. "This isn't over, Trixi! You'll see!" He sent the rest of the group a dark sneer before stalking off, his goons hurrying behind.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered, without taking his eyes off the angry teenager. "That was a chilly moment."

"Aye." Fred and George agreed.

"You just made yourself an enemy." Harry warned Trixi.

A worried look went across Trixi's face as she looked back at the Slytherin table where Draco had sat down at. Regret rushed through her.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She'd thought Hogwarts would be about learning new things, but everything was getting all messed up.


	6. Chapter 5

**{Chapter 5}**  
_Moony and Moody_

"Professor?"

"Yes, come in, Draco." Snape said to the teenager standing just outside his office.

"I thought you would like to know that the family of blood traitors are filling Trixi's head with rubbish." Draco stepped in and took a seat in a spare chair.

"I was there to witness the mishap." Snape replied icily.

"Can Trixi get transferred yet?" Draco asked.

Snape scowled. "I have been told that my daughter has accepted the house she's been sorted into."

"Her decision wasn't a fair one." Draco sneered.

"I always assumed she would get sorted into Slytherin." Snape thought aloud. "She has such passion to succeed."

"I don't see any Gryffindor qualities in your daughter, sir." Draco said for good measure. "I still think we can change her mind."

"We will try to persuade her." Snape appeared not to have heard Draco. "By showing her that we are the better of the two."

"That won't be too difficult." Draco smirked.

Snape nodded. "Draco, if you see my daughter around Potter, do me a favour and separate the two." He requested in a dark voice.

"That had already occurred to me, sir."

"Excellent."

* * *

Professor Lupin was becoming everyone's favourite teacher. His students quickly took a fondness to the charming man. He laughed a lot, and was very encouraging.

The first years loved their second class when he allowed them to take turns tripping him. Most of them -the ones with siblings, Trixi had guessed- already had the spell memorized.

The students laughed, giggled, and squealed as their professor struggled to walk. They couldn't hurt him though. Professor Lupin had charmed the room with the cushioning spell, forming a soft, springy, invisible surface along everything. They had too much fun with this also, bouncing around to see how high they could jump while waiting in line to cast on their teacher.

Trixi, as fun as the class was, refused to cast the spell when it came to her turn.

"You're not going to hurt me, kid." Professor Lupin told her.

"I don't want to do it." She said glumly.

"Try it, I bet you'll like it." He sent her a smile.

That didn't work though; she stood in her place, waiting for him to excuse her. Which the professor did finally do, but not without giving her an odd look.

Professor Lupin then told them to pair up so they could cast on each other. He instructed them to not use the shield spell that they had learned the other day just so they could experience the effects of the tripping charm.

"Ready?" Thomas asked Trixi with excited eyes. Thomas, being a muggleborn, liked anything to do with magic. He hadn't had a lot of it growing up, so this world was new and exciting for him.

"Take your best shot!" She taunted.

Thomas said the incantation, and Trixi was instantly swept off her feet. She felt her stomach do a tickling, flip flop before falling face down and bouncing up once from the cushioning.

She giggled. "That's pretty fun!"

"Try me! Try me!" Thomas bounced in place.

Trixi hesitated. The idea felt frightening; casting a spell on someone. "I can't." she said quietly.

"Come on, Trixi!" Thomas begged. "Please!"

She gave him a doubtful look.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Thomas chanted.

"Okay." She said slowly, raising her wand, then said the spell.

Thomas' feet didn't fly out from under him like Trixi's had. Instead, he just lightly stumbled, like someone had given him a small shove from behind. Thomas was trying to keep his balance but gave up quickly and allowed himself to fall. He was giggling like a little girl.

"You are not very good at this, are you?" Franilda Wildnox asked Trixi, who was practicing next to them, her opponent being a short girl with black hair.

"I guess not." Trixi shrugged with a smile.

Franilda stepped out of the path of her opponent's spell and quickly shot one back. The girl didn't see it coming and tripped backward, landing with a bounce on her back.

"You are brilliant!" Thomas exclaimed. "And you have nice hair too." He added with admiration.

Franilda gave him a snobbish sniff, but politely said, "Thank you."

"Are you a Metamor-"

"Yes, I am a Metamorphmagus." She interrupted Trixi with exasperation.

"What's that?" Thomas asked. "Is that why you have blue hair?"

"Metamorphmagi can change certain aspects of their appearances." Trixi explained to Thomas.

"Whoa! Wicked!" Thomas exclaimed. "Can you show me?"

Franilda gave him another sniff before rolling her eyes. "Watch." She touched an eyebrow to indicate where to look. Franilda closed her eyes and pursed her lips in concentration. One by one, strands of her eyebrows changed from blue to green.

"Whoa!" Thomas gasped. "Can I touch it?"

Franilda's eyes flew open. "No, you may not!" She huffed.

Franilda suddenly reminded Trixi a little of Professor McGonagall, only more snobbish and rude.

"Well, thanks for showing me anyway." Thomas said.

"As interesting as Metamorphmagi are, I should remind you that we are in class right now." Professor Lupin smiled down at the trio.

"Sorry." A unison of three voices followed.

"Miss Snape, if you have time after class, I would love it if you can stay behind for a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

"What'd you do?" Thomas whispered.

"Nothing." Trixi quickly answered." At least I don't think..."

"Come trip me again, Trixi!" He hopped back a few feet so they had some distance between them. "Go on then!"

She sighed and lifted her wand; all she would do was make him stumble.

* * *

"So what's your story, Trixi?" Remus eyed Lily's daughter with a smile. The tiny eleven year old looked so much younger than she was. Other than those beautiful eyes of Lily's, she had the misfortune of looking just like her father did twenty-two years ago. At least the child hadn't inherited Severus' greasy streaks of hair, proving that it was very likely due to poor hygiene maintenance.

"Pardon?"

"You appear to have a problem with spell casting?"

"I can cast spells perfectly." She said indignantly.

"Then let's see one." Remus crossed his arms casually.

"Why?" Her innocent, emerald green eyes looked up at him.

"Because you appear hesitant in my class, and it's my job to find out why." he explained.

"It's not defending myself when I trip someone." she grumbled.

_That is an odd thing for someone to say._ Remus thought. "You have a problem with casting spells on people?"

"If they are harmful."

"This spell isn't harmful though."

"It could be." Trixi argued.

"How so?" Remus smiled slightly. Lily had been this same way, always arguing her points with them as they were growing up, especially with Sirius-

_Sirius...!_ Anger roared through him. That prat of a traitor! It took all his strength not to curse in front of the child.

"They could fall and break a bone." Trixi's voice suggested, pulling him from his thoughts. She was eyeing him carefully.

"You want to talk to your dad about this? He might help you out better than I could." _Doubtful._ Remus thought, but she was Severus' daughter; it was not his place...

"No, I am not talking to Daddy right now!" Her arms folded across her chest in a huff.

"Oh, right." He quickly remembered what happened the other night in the Great Hall.

"You're going to make me talk to him, aren't you?" He heaved a sigh. "He's not going to like this."

"Am I in trouble?!"

"What?" He asked slightly confused. "Oh! Not at all."

"Then why would Daddy be upset?"

Remus smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."

Trixi's eyes fell to her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't tell him."

"Why not?" He heard his curious voice ask. She didn't answer him though. Her eyes seemed glued to the floor.

"He should really know about this." Remus pressed when she didn't answer. "DADA is an important class, and you should learn the spells."

"I don't want to talk to him." she said stubbornly as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm still mad."

Remus had to stop himself from shuddering, she looked too much like Severus then. Way too much. What in Merlin's beard had Lily seen in that man anyway?

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you, Professor, I'm sorry." The girl gave him a worried look.

Remus smiled softly. "It wasn't you, I was just thinking."

"Professor Lupin, If I don't go soon, I'll be late for History of Magic." Trixi told him.

"Right, go along then. If you're late, tell Professor Binns I kept you."

She nodded and made a quick exit.

_Strange, that one._

* * *

"Draco, I said-" Severus stopped himself when he seen Remus standing at the doorway. "Oh, it's you." He sneered.

"Good afternoon, Severus." Remus said slowly to avoid calling Snape by his childhood nickname.

"Come in, then." Severus ushered him into his office.

"I had a lesson with Trixi today." Remus said casually.

"Tea?" Severus asked as he poured a cup.

"No thanks."

"So what about my daughter?"

"Good kid." Remus felt extremely odd complimenting the man. "Bit strange though." He added for good measure.

_Yeah, that feels better._

Severus gave him a dark look.

"She's confusing." Remus said. "Teetering between you and Lily."

"How is that confusing?" Serverus snapped.

Remus shrugged, not sure how to explain his meaning. "I still can't believe you haven't told her about Harry and Lily."

"She already knows."

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised.

"That bloody Hat told her."

"Is that why she-"

"Yes." Severus cut him off shortly.

Remus chuckled. "Fine way to find out about your mother."

Severus shot him an unamused look.

"They were going to find out about each other eventually." Remus pointed out. "And what you did wasn't fair to either of them."

"You want your potion or not?" Severus asked threateningly.

"I didn't come here for that." Remus said, waving him off. "I came here to talk about Trixi."

"It had better be important, Lupin." Severus' quiet voice was dangerously icily. "I am not in the mood for to exchange verbal jabs today."

"She's a bit reluctant using spells in my class." Remus went straight to the point.

"Continue." Severus drawled, suddenly interested.

"It appears she's afraid of harming someone."

Severus' eyes glazed over, staring off in space.

_He's gone batty again._ Remus knew Severus was deep in thought; whatever he'd said must have triggered something.

"I thought she got over that." Severus finally said, his eyes still out of focus.

"Are you going to tell me? Or are you just being cryptic again?" It made Remus uncomfortable that he knew Severus more than he wanted to.

Severus came back from his trance. "There was an accident a year ago. Trixi had been practicing the Verzengen spell and my House Elf came in the room then. I forgot to charm him with the freezing spell. He ended up with some serious burns."

"Oh, my!"

"Trixi is a bit attached to the creature, too attached for my liking." he grunted at this. "But the house elf is a very good servant, so I can't say much."

"The house elf didn't die then?"

"Thankfully, no. We nursed him back to health."

"We?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Severus shot him a smug look. "Obviously, Trixi is advanced when it comes to potions and remedies. "

"Like her mother was..."

"And Father." Severus pointedly reminded him with a growl before continuing. "So, Trixi took it hard, she did not want to duel anymore after that, but I would not have thought that Year One spells would affect her."

"You said she was casting Verzengen?" Remus was suddenly astonished. That was a Sixth Year spell.

"Yes."

"I suppose that's a good reason why that is an upper level spell." Remus gave him a look of disapproval.

Severus scoffed. "Already forgotten everything you and your friends did when you were young, did you?" His sneer was dark as he surely was remembering the pranks that were pulled on him by the Marauders.

"You weren't so innocent either, Snivellus." Remus usually refrained from calling him that horrible name, but sometimes it just would make a slip. Especially, if Severus spoke about Remus' old friends; a subject Severus knew was a sore one.

"Nor do I pretend to be!" Severus snapped.

"How did you get past the radar?" Remus chose to ignore his outburst.

"That's my secret, Lupin." He smirked, clearly pleased to know something he didn't.

"She was successful at the spell?"

"Very much. We practised often."

"Well, something is wrong then." Remus said with a frown.

Severus met his eyes for a moment. "What is it, Lupin?"

"Trixi's tripping spell is the weakest one I have ever seen." He explained. "Especially after finding out she can do a Sixth Year spell."

Severus cursed under his breath. "We'll have to fix that."

"We?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, '_we_'!" He snarled. "I already have a full schedule, and it's your class she needs help in, _Professor Defense Against the Dark Arts_." Severus said the last bit with a touch of jealousy.

"Maybe it's your help she needs more. This clearly is an emotional issue." Remus argued.

Severus didn't say anything to that.

"Most of her other spells seem advanced." Remus noted. "Funny how those two are alike, huh?" He added, speaking about Harry and Trixi.

"Quit fantasising, Remus."

"You know those boggarts are scary creatures." Ron said at dinner that night. "We had one in our house last year, it took both Mum and Dad to get rid of it."

"Professor Lupin did say it was best to attack a boggart with more than one person to confuse it." Hermione reminded him.

"Neville dressing Snape up in his grandmother's clothing!" Ron started laughing.

"Too bad we missed that." Fred said wistfully.

"Yeah, that would have been great!" George said.

Trixi wrinkled her nose at the thought of her father in a dress. "I bet he looked really weird"

Ron snorted. "It made him look better to me."

Trixi sent him a look.

"Snape's coming." Harry warned.

The group turned to see Professor Snape stalking up the aisle.

"What's he want?" Ginny asked.

Trixi turned back to her bowl of soup, suddenly finding it to be the most interesting thing of her day. The Gryffindors near her went silent as he approached.

"Miss Snape." He greeted coolly. She could tell by his tone that he did not want to be standing there.

"Yes?" She twirled her spoon through her food; a habit of hers since she was old enough to hold her own cutlery.

"I would like a word."

"I'm not finished eating."

Her soup instantly vanished from her bowl. "Hey!" She snapped her head up to look at her father.

His lips curled into a smug look. "It appears you are finished to me." He said dryly.

"I'm not talking to you." She muttered.

"Alright then, I suppose your..." he paused trying to find a word. "housemates would love to know about the time when you decided to have a finger painting session-"

"Fine!" She shrieked and stood up from the table. Her face hot with red as she avoided the interested looks of her friends.

"I thought you would change your mind." Professor Snape said, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"After you, sir." Trixi grumbled.

She had to hurry after him with his long strides down the Entrance Hall and into the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom.

"What are we doing here?" She asked when he shut the door using a spell.

"I have been informed that you are purposely withholding your power while casting in Professor Lupin's class." His eyes narrowed down at her with disapproval.

"I do well in it." She argued. "I have the best shield in the class."

"And the worst tripping spell."

She looked down, saying nothing to his accusation.

"It is not because you don't know how. So you will stop performing weak spells as of right now."

"I don't want to."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care. I want you to do your best in school, and you are not doing your best in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I'll hurt someone!" She cried. "Please, Daddy!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Trixi," Professor Snape started sternly. "the spells that you are doing in Lupin's class are hardly harmful. They are used as training spells for more complicated ones that you will do later in school."

"Good, we have substantiated that I can control the First Year spells, so I shouldn't have to do them." She crossed her arms.

"Wrong." He said coolly, his lips barely moved. "You're going to do them. I will not allow you to get out of practice."

"Could it be instead that you want to make sure everyone knows how good I am?" Trixi snapped.

"That's just a mere bonus, my dear." He smirked. "Anyway, I have arranged two sessions a week for you to personally train with Lupin. I expect to hear positive results."

"Aw, Daddy! Tutoring?!"

"Until you show him you don't need it." His eyebrows raised. "How long that takes is up to you. Now then, I want you to trip me."

"I don't want to."

"Quit whining, and just do it." He growled. His patience was becoming thin.

Trixi pulled out her wand reluctantly knowing she couldn't talk him out of this. The wand was very similar to her mother's, only shorter.

"You still have your Mother's wand?"

"Yes, Daddy." She patted her side. "I have never used it at school, you said I couldn't unless I absolutely needed to."

Professor Snape nodded. "I was just making sure you are carrying it around." He adjusted himself into a defensive stance, and gave her a stern look with his eyes. "Whenever you're ready, Trixi."

Trixi raised her wand, pointing it at her father. She said the incantation, and Professor Snape was knocked from his feet before she knew it.

"Daddy!" She screamed and ran to him.

"I'm fine, child, great Merlin, would you calm yourself." He grumbled as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Why didn't you block it!?" She demanded angrily.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't hold back." He said as he dusted his robes off. "The House elves have been slacking." Professor Snape made a sound of disgust. "Now, then, Trixi, you do that to Professor Lupin, and I doubt he will say another word about how weak your spells are."

"Oh, but I'm not doing that in class!" She gasped.

"You will." His voice sounding suddenly dark. "You will not hold back."

"No, but Daddy, I could hurt someone!"

Snape put a hand to his forehead trying to sooth an oncoming headache. "Trixi..." he started as calmly as he could. "I don't doubt that Professor Lupin has made all the precautions necessary to make sure you and your classmates as safe from harm as possible."

"But-"

"Accidents happen, yes, It's part of the experience in going to a wizard school, but, I won't say this again, so listen closely." He closed his eyes with a pause, gathering up the words from somewhere deep within. Very quickly, with a voice so quiet, it was hardly audible, he said, "I trust Lupin enough to ensure your safety and the others."

Trixi didn't know the past those two had, but she knew her father did not like the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher one tiny bit. He also had issues with giving compliments to people, and in his odd way, this was a compliment to a man he hated.

"I am not telling you to do anything higher than Year One, Trixi." he added, when she remained silent. "I won't make you do anything higher if you feel it's too much."

If he truly meant this, it wasn't a bad compromise. "Alright, Daddy," she said slowly, finally caving. "I guess I can try." 


	7. Chapter 6

**{Chapter 6}**  
_I'll Be There For You_

"I still think he's too young for that, James." Lily said with a sigh, knowing full well her words wouldn't have any impact on the proud father she sat across the living room from.

"Harry is a brave boy, aren't ya, my boy? A true Gryffindor through and through!" James sat on a training broom with his son in front of him.

"Yes!" The child squealed, swinging his legs back and forth with eagerness. "Findor!"

"Now you can't argue with that, Lily!" James was chuckling with pride.

"Up!" The boy ordered. "Up, Papa!"

"Of course, Harry!" James lifted the twitching broom into the air, hovering enough so his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Look, Mummy, no hands!" James exclaimed. Harry had his arms raised above his head and was babbling some baby language to himself.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screeched with a sudden red face. "YOU HOLD ON TO HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Gosh, Lil', sometimes you ruin all our fun." James sulked. "We're barely even off the ground." But he obliged to the command of his wife.

"No fun!" Harry blew a raspberry at his mother.

"Harry!" Lily scolded. "That's naughty!"

James laughed. "Padfoot taught him that."

"As if I didn't know!" Lily rolled her eyes, then she let out a giggle.

"He spent two hours-" James paused in mid-sentence, his eyes gazing out the window.

"Two hours?" His wife asked, waiting for him to finish.

"Lily!" He leapt off the broom, nearly tripping from the sudden movement. He thrust his son into the alarmed woman's arms. "Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"*

Lily did as he said and ran up to the second floor. Where's her wand?

_Stupid! You should always keep your wand with you!_

Where is it? She asked herself over. Where is it? They had no chance without her wand.

Then she remembered... it had been left in the kitchen. Did she have time to retrieve it?

She heard a crash from downstairs.

Oh, God! No, no, no! She found herself screaming. He's going to kill my son. No... I can't let him...! What can she do?

The window! Lily hurried to it. Could she jump from it? How many feet high up was it? Fourteen? Sixteen? No... it was too high...

She set Harry in his cot. Harry, who was so calm while his mother was screaming and wailing. Her brave little boy.

She wouldn't let him take her baby. Lily started barricading the door. If she could buy them time, maybe she could think of a wandless spell that would help them. She struggled with the armchair, grunting and whimpering in a frantic status. "Not my baby!" She whispered, as if saying it would protect Harry. She piled boxes on and around the chair as fast as she could, panting from the swift movements.

She heard the creak of the floorboards as He stepped down the hall toward the room she was trapped in. She had no time. He was coming for them. Lily sobbed realizing James was dead. There is no chance Voldemort let him live. James would have fought to the bitter end.

They were next.

_Harry's next!_

Lily rushed to her son, picking him up in her arms, kissing him on the forehead with tears in her eyes. _God save us. Merlin save us._

The doorknob turned with a click and the dark wizard pushed himself into the room. With a wave of his wand, he removed the barricade, stacking the boxes in a lazy pile with haste.

The once handsome now looked like the monster he was. His skin was grey and scaly like that of a reptile. His eyes glowed red. He had no nose; just two slits for breathing. Lily knew that when he spoke, he hissed like a snake would. Was that what he wanted to be?

Lily set her son in his cot and shielded him with her body. "Please, not Harry..." she begged the monster in front of her. She knew it was worthless, the man held no love for someone. He may as well had no heart, but she didn't know what else to do.

The dark wizard told her to step aside. Why? Why didn't he just kill her like he had James.

He just wanted Harry, Lily figured, but she refused to give up her son, even if it would allow her to save herself. He would do something like that without a second thought, but Lily could not.

She continued to beg for her son's life. She offered her own life in replacement, but Voldemort was not the kind to reason. He had come here for one thing only; to kill her little boy.

Lily wailed. There was nothing she could do! The tall wizard before her was going to kill her and then he would go after Harry. Her pleas had no effect on him. He didn't understand love. He never cared to. How could anyone become like this? How can someone go through life without love?

"Stand aside- stand aside, girl-"* He ordered ever so calmly.

Lily shook her head determinedly. She would rather die than to do that. She would never give her son to him. Never. "Please! Have mercy!"

Green light blinded her.

Lily woke from the nightmare. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as tears streamed down from her eyes. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and threw up onto the floor.

"Not Harry!" She sobbed. "No!" The event played over and over in her head.

Harry's okay. Harry's okay. Harry's okay. Her mind repeated until it finally sunk in.

But James...Her husband... He was gone.

She wept as soundlessly as she could as to not wake her sleeping son who was in his crib across the way. Then she cried harder when she realized she made a mess on Severus' rug and she couldn't even clean it up with her wand because she no longer had magic.

She had to clean the mess up before it stained, but Lily didn't even know where the cleaning supplies were kept. Severus had given her a minor tour of his new house in Oakdrift that day when she moved in. He hadn't been completely thorough though. He had shown her the main rooms, the linen closet where she was welcome to use his towels, and his dank Potions Cellar.

It was a really wonderful two-story house. Early on, Lily had found out that Severus had many wards cast on upon it. One was a concealing charm. She could step out onto the lawn, wave to a passerby, and she would appear invisible to them. They couldn't even hear her. The outside was white with a sage green trimming and an ordinary looking porch. The front lawn was nice and green, with bins of red tulips that Severus kept alive with some sort of rejuvenating spell. An apple tree also stood proudly in the center of the yard.

Inside, on the first floor, was a small kitchen with a round wooden table for dining at, and a pantry closet. Off the kitchen was a small bathroom that only contained a loo and a sink; and not far from that, a door led to his potions cellar, the place where he spent most his time in.

Severus also had a spacious den, which had been turned into a library with shelves and shelves of books, mostly about potions and magic. She had cringed when she'd seen the massive collection of books on dark magic. It was brightly lit, brighter than any other room. Severus had lined the flooring with thin green throw rugs, each with a disgusting snake positioned in the center of it. His furniture was much lovelier, though: three comfy armchairs and a sofa, all white with emerald green specks.

His fireplace for Flooing was located in a small room just off his den, and that was all he used that room for, so it was bare.

On the second floor, there were three bedrooms. Two had their own luxurious bathrooms, complete with a soaking tub, a shower stall, and dark green marble tiling. The walls were white and encased in them were an assorted amount of glorious green imitation gems. Lily really admired it.

The bedrooms were so big, Lily could dance in them if she wanted to. Severus claimed that the two master rooms were each seventeen by fifteen feet; Lily couldn't believe the size of them. Growing up, her room had been twelve foot square, and she thought that had been plenty of space. Each room had a nice sized bed that would magically heat or cool to the sleeper's comfort, a white armchair, a desk and chair, a walk in closet and a big window that overlooked the tiny neighbourhood of equally elegant houses.

"Where did you get the money to buy the house?" She had asked, sitting on the most pleasant bed she had ever encountered.

"You heard of Tobias passing on?" Severus had asked this bitterly. He had stood in front of her, watching Harry closely as he crawled around on the floor near Severus' feet.

"I did..." Lily had known that he and his father hadn't gotten along well.

"Apparently, my old man wasn't completely useless." He'd said, lifting the bottom of his robes to avoid the toddler's grasping hands. "He put my name in his will, alongside with a large amount of money that was awarded upon his death through some muggle financial service called Life Insurance."

"Harry won't hurt you, Sev." She'd said gently. "He just likes your robes. James only wore robes to meetings after Hogwarts. He liked muggle clothing better. He claimed the robes were too bulky; I happen to agree with him."

"Yes, well, I am sure his hands are fully clean." Severus had said with sarcasm, looking at Harry in disgust.

"I also received the house on Spinner's End." He'd gone on. "But there was no way in hell I was going to move back there. So I sold my flat, and Spinner's End. Then I bought this as soon as I saw it."

"And you could afford Riffer after that?" Lily had known house elves were expensive; only very rich wizards could afford them. She had picked up her son, clearly noting that Severus wasn't accustomed to children.

"Riffer was a gift." He'd simply answered, and she had been able to tell by his tone that he wouldn't go further than that.

"Gift!" Harry had cheered. It was his favourite word. Remus spoiled him with gifts. Harry held his hands out to Severus. "Gift!" He repeated, laughing.

"I still have plenty stored in Gringotts," Severus had ignored Harry. "enough to last many years, but I can't simply sit around and do nothing, especially after the last few years..." He'd said this quietly, and paused as Harry had tried grabbing at his arm. He'd taken a side step before saying, "I have just sent in my application to become an official Potions Master."

"That's really nice, Sev." she had told him softly. She had kissed her son on the cheek before giving him a playful bounce on her hip. "Being official has it's advantages." She added.

"I already make a fair amount from the Malfoys and other associates who order the most expensive potions." Severus had said proudly. He had left after that so she and Harry could arrange themselves comfortably in the spare room he was allowing them to use.

Now Harry was sleeping soundlessly as she tried drying her tears. She went to the bathroom to wash herself up. Then she went and cleaned the mess as best as she could using the light from the bathroom (that she lit with a match) so she could see. Lily rinsed out the towel she had used and threw it in a laundry hamper.

Lily wasn't going to be able to sleep now, as she was wide awake and she didn't want to meet that nightmare again anytime soon. She crept down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. That's when she realized the stove that Severus had there was an electric one, and he didn't have the electricity on because he had a house elf to magically cook everything. Settling for a glass of cold grape juice that she was able to get from the fridge, she sat down at the dining table.

Lily jumped at the sudden sound of a creak from a cupboard of the kitchen. Riffer emerged. "Mistress Lily." Riffer greeted in a whisper. Though it was pointless; his whisper was not so quiet.

Severus' young House Elf looked like most House Elfs did. He had a large nose, big round, teary eyes, and his ears were long. The pillow case he wore wasn't dingy or gross, either. Severus made sure Riffer was well taken care of. He looked much better than Lucius Malfoy's House Elves ever did, who barely went through a day without a blunt hit somewhere on their little bodies. That man was so awful!

"Oh, dear! I woke you!" she frowned. "I'm so sorry, Riffer."

Riffer smiled widely. "Riffer is okay, Riffer is! Would Mistress Lily like something? Riffer can make Mistress Lily something!" He still spoke in a whisper, likely to avoid waking a sleeping Severus.

"I wanted to make myself tea, but I'm beginning to discover that I'm completely useless in this house." She told him glumly.

"Mistress Lily is not useless!" Riffer scolded before heating up a kettle of water with a wave of his hand. A plate of almond raspberry biscuits appeared before her and then a canister of sugar, followed by a cup of cream, and finally the tea.

"Riffer, you are so kind, thank you." She nibbled on a biscuit politely, but she wasn't too hungry.

Riffer bowed. "Anything for Mistress Lily."

"Oh, please don't do that, Riffer, I am not a princess or anything." It sincerely made her uncomfortable when house elves bowed to her.

"Riffer always bows to Riffer's Master and Mistress."

"I don't want you to anymore." She argued.

"Riffer must." He insisted.

Lily pursed her lips in frustration, but she was in no mood to argue further. "Riffer, before I forget, I made a mess on Severus' rug in the bedroom I am sleeping in. Could you make sure it doesn't stain, please?"

"Riffer will make sure, Riffer will!" The house elf bowed again and instead of disapparating like he would normally do in the daytime, he hurried out of the kitchen on foot to stay as quiet as possible.

Lily soon found she missed Riffer's company. He kept her mind from wandering too far about her lost husband and friends. She stuffed a biscuit in her mouth in an effort to have something to swallow the painful lump forming in her throat.

Recently, her pulse had become extra high. She knew it was from stress. Severus offered her potions for it, but she didn't have the stomach to take them. In fact, she hardly ate anything, and when she did, it usually came back up soon after. Lily was starting to develop a headache from the lack of nutrition and the abundance of stress.

"Lily?" Severus' came up from behind her.

"Did I wake you?" Her voice was croaking from the unsuccessful attempts to not cry.

Severus pulled a chair up to her so he could sit next to her. "No, I was just about ready to go up, actually."

"You're just now going to bed?" She knew it was after two in the morning.

Severus grinned. "I am nocturnal, Lily."

"Oh..."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.

Lily sniffed. "I was thinking about...well, you know."

Severus put an arm around her. "You really need to get some sleep." He said softly. "Do you need a sleeping potion?"

"No, Sev..." she sobbed. "I need Remus!" Lily suddenly wailed.

"Right..." he agreed uneasily. Remus was much better at comforting her than he was. "But, Lily, it's a full moon..."

Lily leaned over to the left to see out the den's window. She hadn't noticed it before, but Severus was right, it was a full moon. Feeling hopeless and extremely upset, she lay her arms on the table and tucked her face in them, weeping loudly.

"Oh, Lily..." Severus rubbed her back. "Don't cry, please."

But she did cry. She cried until she exhausted herself. Severus stayed with her the whole time, and when she finally closed her eyes to hopefully, but doubtfully, fall into a dreamless sleep, he carried her up to her bed and tucked her in.

Snape looked down at her red face. His stomach was fighting a war inside him as he felt her pain. Lily was usually so strong. She was one of the strongest people he knew, and it pained him to see her this way. For her to be so sick with grief was just not like her. Lily was always there to console others with their problems. She healed Lupin's wounds both inside and out; When Snape had lost his mother suddenly in the fourth year of Hogwarts, she had been there for him; not that his mother meant much to him, but she was still his mother, the woman who had given him the blood of a wizard. Lily had even been there for Sirius Black when his younger brother Regulus Black had gone missing. Black had astonishingly showed a tender side to himself then.

Lily needed help herself now, and Snape was going to have to pull her back together, for if this continued, he knew he would lose her.

"Don't worry, Lily, I'll get you through this..." he whispered to her.

Lily was taking advantage of Harry's nap to sit in the kitchen and peel a Mandrake root for a batch of pepper-up potions. Molly Weasley always requested Lily to make her family's potions. It seemed the Weasley family went through an enormous amount of healing potions. Mrs. Weasley hardly had time to brew up such potions herself - having seven children, and all but one being under the age of ten. Lily didn't know how Molly did it. The woman amazed her. Harry alone, was enough to deplete Lily's energy.

She got her cauldron out and set it on the table to start boiling the mandrake root before she remembered she couldn't brew this potion anymore. She lacked the magic to do it. She frowned. It was so hard to get used to the idea of being absolutely useless in this world. She could do simple ones, like a minor fever reducer, since it didn't contain anything magical; but most potions needed some sort of magical plant or creature part to make.

Lily picked up her wand, the instrument she still felt she needed to carry around with her everywhere she went. It felt warm and fuzzy against her hand, as if nothing was wrong. Lily didn't understand it. If she was magic-less, shouldn't the wand be stone cold?

"Mistress should allow Riffer to do Riffer's job." The house elf came in and stood next to her. "Master says so." Riffer added.

"This isn't normal work, Riffer." She told him, jarring up the ingredients before her. She would have to ask Severus to brew the potions. "This is for potions."

"Mistress is not in the cellar doing Mistress' work?" Riffer asked.

"I am up here for Harry. I'm waiting for him to finish his nap."

Riffer smiled and his ears wiggled. "I can wait for Harry Potter, Mistress!" The House Elf loved the young boy who had escaped death unscathed just about five weeks ago.

"Oh Riffer, you don't have to, you silly thing."

"Mistress should work in the Master's Potions Cellar, yes Mistress should! The kitchen is where Riffer works!"

"I do have to go down and ask Severus something." She reasoned with herself. "If Harry wakes up, you will let me know though, okay?"

"Yes, Riffer will let Mistress know when Harry Potter awakes from Harry Potter's nap!" Riffer nodded excitedly.

"Thank you, Riffer." She got up from the table and filled her arms with the potion ingredients she had been working with.

The door to Severus' Potions Cellar was just right off the kitchen, the room having been originally intended as a food storage. She knocked on the door, and after a few moments it creaked open.

"Lily, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you don't need to knock to come down here," he called lazily. She couldn't see Severus, but she knew his rough location, which was by the shelf of his most precious, rare, and expensive ingredients.

Lily descended the stone stairs and put on one of Severus' thick robes that hung on the wall. No one was allowed to pass the stair landing without wearing one of these. She then placed the ingredients on a nearby cabinet so her arms were free.

The cellar smelled of must, as most did due to lack of air flow. If she could cast magic, she would cast an air freshening charm. The Potions Cellar was large. It had so many shelves of ingredients, tools, and potions that anyone would honestly believe they had just walked into an actual Potions shop.

She saw his tall figure standing where she had thought he was. His back turned to her as he (presumably) scanned his eyes over his ingredients, murmuring to himself. Not wishing to wreck his train of thought, she waited for him to reach for a jar of Australian box turtle hearts before saying anything.

"Would you do something for me?" Lily asked, following Severus to one of his work stations. He had a long table that was separated off into twelve working areas.

"Anything for you, Lily." He said without looking her way as he squeezed the heart of a turtle over his brewing potion; draining its blood into the cauldron. Then he chopped it into pieces with an ancient, silver-bladed knife.

"The Weasleys need a few potions brewed. I just about got all the ingredients prepared, but I can't brew them."

"The family of rabbits?" He asked dryly.

"That's an awful thing to say, Sev." She narrowed his eyes at him.

"A little self control wouldn't do them no harm." Snape smirked to himself.

"Oh, Sev, that's their business, and they gave us a decent income before..." she suddenly choked on her words, as tears stung her eyes. "James..." she whispered.

Snape reduced the flame under his cauldron. "Lily..." he walked to her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry, Lil'." He whispered, patting her back soothingly. "It'll be alright."

Lily wrapped her arms around Snape's waist and sobbed into his chest. "I just miss him so much!" She said through a sniff.

"I know." It might have been Potter's death she was mourning, but Snape felt awful for her. He wished there was something he could do to ease her suffering.

"I don't know what to do, Sev." Her tears continuing to flow. "I feel so useless in this world now, and I don't even have James here to help me."

Snape didn't know what to say. Lily usually didn't go to him with her problems. Lupin was the one to comfort her when she missed Potter. She and Lupin shared that same grief. Snape couldn't match it; even if Lily was upset, he still hated Potter.

"I'm thinking about moving back to a muggle city."

"No, Lily, don't do that!" He tightened his grip on her. "Lily, please. You have so many friends here, you don't need to live with the muggles."

"It's just that... " she paused, making a wet sniff. Snape summoned a clean handkerchief for her. "I can't do anything here anymore, and all I am is a burden to you." She dabbed her puffy eyes.

Snape pushed away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Lily," he started firmly. "You are not a burden to me, do you hear me?" His black eyes bore into hers. "Don't you ever say such a thing to me again!" He then pulled her back to him. Softly, he said, "You are my friend, Lily, and always will be."

"But I can't even make a living here." She protested tearily, and broke away from him.

Snape frowned slightly, not wanting to let her go. "You did say you prepared the ingredients for those potions the Weasels-"

"Weasleys, Sev." She couldn't help giggling.

"Weasleys..." he drawled, with a grin, happy to have slightly amused her. "I prefer the name Weasels."

"It's not nice though." She shook a finger at him.

"So, anyway..." he shifted his eyes, uncomfortable with her scolding. "You can still prepare potion ingredients. "

"But what good does it do if I can't brew them?"

"Lily, we can work on them together. Just like we used to do at Hogwarts. You loved the ingredient preparing better than I did anyway, and I, the brewing better than you. We can be partners."

"Partners?" She asked, only slightly brightening up.

"Sure! We can combine our clientèle, and I am sure we'll have many potions to make. You will be so busy that it'll keep your mind off...things." he held his breath as he waited for her response.

"Will I be really that useful? Or are you just saying so?" She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. Sometimes Lily knew him too well.

"You will be very useful. Besides, we both could use the company, don't you think? You certainly could use someone to talk with." He smiled. "Besides a broom flying infant that is."

"Sev, if you really mean it..."

Snape could almost click his heels with the feeling that suddenly rushed through him. Almost... Proper wizards kept a calm disposition at all times.

"Of course I mean it!" he said, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "Come!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the cauldron he'd been working with when she arrived. "I'll show you the potion I am trying to invent. It's an antidote for boomslang poisoning."

* * *  
"What are you doing for New Year's, Lily?" Snape asked, as they each ate a bowl of his favourite soup; french onion, extra chunky.

"Remus and I are taking Harry to see the fireworks in London. Would you like to join us?" Lily was making a huge effort in hiding her depression around Harry.

"Fire!" Harry screeched and threw a piece of onion across the kitchen.

"No, no, Harry." Lily scolded her son gently. "We don't throw food. Watch Mummy, Harry." She dipped her spoon into her soup and delicately placed it in her mouth.

"Yick!" Harry scrunched up his face in disgust, showing a set of white, baby teeth. He flung another piece of onion.

"So we have established that he doesn't favour onions." Snape stared coldly at Harry, annoyed by the boy's atrocious manners. Not that he had room to talk. Once upon a time, Severus Snape had had a matching demeanour, thanks to his good-for-nothing father. Since then, he had learned to act as a respectable wizard should.

Lily took Harry's bowl of soup from him so he wouldn't throw any more food, then picked up the two pieces he had tossed from his bowl. She went to the pantry for a box of cereal and put a handful on the tabletop of his high chair.

"You're not going to tell Riffer to get him something else?" Snape asked, eyeing the cereal.

Lily didn't answer him as she put the box of cereal away.

_Maybe she hadn't heard him._

"Lily?"

"I make Riffer do enough as it is." She said quietly before sitting back down. "Eat it. Don't fling it." She told Harry.

Harry seemed happy enough, but cereal wasn't a balanced meal. Narcissa's constant rambling of the Malfoy heir, Draco, had taught Snape that. Apparently, the first three years of a child's life was their most important ones of all.

"What does little Harry like to eat, Lily?" Snape's black eyes wouldn't leave the toddler as Harry played with his food.

"Don't bother with it, Sev. He's fine." Lily tried assuring him.

"He surely can not eat cereal for the rest of his life." He sneered at the boy. Why he was even willing to care was beyond him. He surely didn't like the spoiled spawn of James Potter, but he wasn't going to allow the boy to starve under his roof. "Tell me what the boy will eat, and I'll have Riffer make it."

"Severus-"

"Riffer." Snape's call was barely audible, but his elf appeared with a loud "CRACK" just the same.

"Master!" Riffer proudly bowed with a smile.

"I'll just have Riffer cook until he makes something Harry will eat." He said craftily, knowing Lily would say something to avoid having Riffer slave away for hours.

"Harry likes roast chicken legs and mashed potatoes with gravy." She finally answered, eyeing the house elf pitifully.

"And will the child eat a vegetable?"

"Carrots, but uncooked."

"Riffer, roast a chicken leg for Harry. Prepare a small portion of mashed potatoes with gravy, and diced raw carrots." Snape ordered his house elf.

"Oh yes, Master, sir!" Riffer cheerfully said and went to work.

"There will be no more of that Lily." Snape gave her a sharp look to make sure she knew he meant what he said. "You and Harry both are going to start eating better. Don't think I haven't noticed your lack of appetite lately. You will eat more, even if I have to force feed you."

"It'd be different if I didn't have to have Riffer do everything for me." She said miserably.

"Riffer is not here to lounge around, Lily. If you need something done, tell him to do it. Otherwise, I'll make him do it. Either way, Riffer is going to work like the house elf he is."

Lily mumbled something Snape didn't make out.

"What is that?" He asked quickly.

"I am not used to being waited on hand and foot." She still mumbled it, but at least he could understand her then.

"Riffer, give Lily your honest opinion about how you feel when you serve her." Snape ordered.

"Oh, Riffer is so happy when Mistress Lily asks Riffer to help! Yes, Riffer is!" Riffer cheered happily. "Riffer loves Mistress Lily. Riffer does!"

"He can't be serious?" She asked Snape dubiously.

"I ordered him to be serious." Snape said slowly with boredom. "Can we get back to our dinner now?"

Lily eyed the smiling house elf before she nodded.

Snape cleared his throat, knowing what he was about to say she wouldn't be too thrilled with. "Lucius came by today. He invited me to their New Year's Party, and I'm going to go."

"Severus, you can't socialize with those people!" She shrieked. "They are on the dark side!"

"Lily, they were under the Imperius curse, and their names have been cleared." He spoke quietly, his eyes falling to his soup as he lied to the woman he loved.

"You don't really believe that?" She asked in disbelief.

"You saw the evidence." Snape said.

"You mean lack of evidence!" He made the mistake of glancing at her. Lily's green eyes were narrowed angrily at him. Glowing, even.

"Whichever." He said carelessly. "The Ministry has claimed that they are innocent. We must all make an effort to move on."

The noise she made after that said she disagreed with him.

"Look, Lily," he said gently. "my heart aches for you, but keeping in touch with the former Death Eaters might prove to be a brilliant idea should the Dark Lord return."

"What do you mean?" Curiosity took over her anger.

"You were there for my trial." he simply said. Albus had fought hard for Snape's innocence since Snape joined the Order to protect Lily, serving as a secret double agent. He owed the old wizard his life for helping him. If it weren't for Albus Dumbledore, Snape would be rotting in Azkaban, and probably right alongside that foul mouthed, traitorous Black. Or worse, Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He had to fight the urge to shudder when he thought of that heinous woman.

"What makes you think Voldemort will allow you back into his circle?" Lily asked. "Surely he'll find out that you were on the Order's side?"

"My trial was kept private." He answered. "For that very reason."

"But Remus and I were there!" Lily protested.

"Yes. By Albus' request." He then smirked "You didn't think I had so little support, did you?"

"Well, yes, I thought so..." she was slightly taken aback. He hardly ever made fun of her thoughtlessness. It was a part of him Lily was still getting used to, obviously something he had picked up from being with the Death Eaters for nearly five years. Severus had always had a natural dark humour, but no doubt spending so much time with Lucius Malfoy hadn't helped him in the slightest.

"I apologize, Lily." Snape said meaningfully, when he noticed the frown on her face. "But I have more-" he stopped himself short. Those people weren't his friends. Other than Lucius and Narcissa. "I have more support than you think, Lily. They aren't really my friends, though," he admitted. "They just admire my skills, as much as the Dark Lord had. We also grew up together and when you spend so many years with the same people, you end up... bonding."

Lily swirled her spoon through her soup absently.

"You surely understand?" He asked softly. "You hated Potter and Black during the first two years of Hogwarts. That's not much different from my situation, you know."

"Yes." she whispered in agreement, no less thinking about her dead husband.

"I have decided it would be wise to keep my connections strong with them."

"What about Harry?!" She cried. "Won't they want to hurt him?"

"My house has many powerful protection wards. You will not find a safer place." He assured her. "Besides, didn't Albus mention Harry was safe as long as you were alive?"

"I guess so, but it doesn't make much sense to me." she said helplessly. "How can magic-less me protect someone from a harmful spell?"

"Magic isn't all black and white, Lily."

"Can't they just kidnap him?" She asked with wide eyes, unwilling to set her mind at ease.

Kidnap?

_Did she really just ask that?_

"Lily, you read too much muggle fiction. Wizards hardly resort to such a thing."

"But it does happen." She argued.

Snape sighed. "Yes. Not very often though."

"So how would you stop one of your 'friends' from snatching my son?" She had fear in her eyes. She wanted him to help her protect her son. "Isn't there a spell for that too?"

"Just let me think, alright?" He asked a bit too harshly which caused her to look down to her soup. She had hardly eaten anything. "Finish your soup." He ordered with a tender tone. "I am sure there's something I have read that will do what you're needing."

Snape once read a list of countries that had the most kidnappings and murders, he just needed to remember which one had the most. That was likely the country to have the spell. If there was one, anyhow. If muggles were kidnapped and murdered there, perhaps wizards were too.

The Philippines? India? Venezuela? Mexico?

Yes, it was Mexico. Now, what had he read about Mexico... Known for their Chiles En Nogada, a patriotic dish with chopped meat, fruit, and spices. It was a favorite dish of the Wizards there. But what did the wizards do about the kidnappings? He scanned his head for the word kidnap.

"Severus?" Lily broke into his thoughts.

"Hush." He said softly. "I'm thinking."

What was the word for kidnap in the Spanish language? He had a photographic memory, but he had so much information stored, it often took him a bit to find what he wanted.

_There it is... 'Raptar'._ He thought as a page of a book flashed into his immediate mind. He scanned the page. Apparently, there were plenty of abductions there. Mostly done in a city called Ciudad Juárez. A wizard by the name of Alejandro Rodriguez had come up with an anti kidnapping ward.

"Found one, Lily." He finally announced taking his wand out of his robes and standing up. "I'll cast it on you and the boy, alright?"

Lily nodded and stood.

"There is just one problem with this spell, Lily." He warned.

"What's that?"

"You wont be able to apparate with anyone but those on the trusted list, this includes side by side Flooing. Although flooing by yourself will still be possible. Who would you like to list down as the people you trust?"

"Well, you, of course." She smiled, slightly biting her lip. "Remus, Albus, and Molly and Arthur."

Snape nodded. "I'll put Harry down too, so you will be able to floo together."

"Oh, smart thinking, I wouldn't have thought of that."

"The same people for Harry then, Lily?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Hold my hand." He reached out for her, and she took his hand. He smiled faintly as he felt her soft palm in his. "And now hold Harry's hand." He instructed. Harry's hands were a mess, who, by this time, was eating his meal that Riffer had prepared for him. Lily didn't seem to mind her son's disgusting hands though.

_Let's just hope I can pronounce this correctly..._

"Viajare solo con las que confio." Snape chanted as he touched Lily's forehead with the tip of his wand, then Harry's.

Nothing happened.

"I truly detest the Spanish language." Snape groused. He was much better with Latin and Dutch. After four more attempts, he finally said it correctly. "Viajaré sólo con los que confío." Snape felt his wand vibrate against his hand. He touched Lily and Harry's foreheads again. Lily blinked, and Harry squirmed.

_At last, it's working._

He then had to heavily focus on the faces of the trusted people, while naming them off verbally.

"You are well protected now, Lily." Snape said when he was finished. He gently squeezed her hand before releasing it.

Lily hugged him. "Thanks so much, Sev!"

"Don't you ever worry about a thing, Lily." He said into her ear as he hugged her back "I'm here for you." 

* * *

**A/N:**

_*Asterisked quotes from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' by JK Rowling, Chapter Seventeen: Bathilda's secret_**__**

_A VERY special thanks to keyty_ for the Spanish translation of "I shall travel with only those I trust." (Viajaré sólo con los que confío)_

**Preview for the next chapter(it's a long preview!)**

_"The Potions Mistress"_

"Is everyone done with their toasting?" Trixi asked from where she stood at the door. "I can show you the next step." Her eyes fell to the floor as sixteen pairs of eyes looked at her. "If you'll allow me..." To Trixi's amazement, the remaining students followed her up to Professor Snape's desk.

"I consider this the simplest step of them all." She told them. "The toasted pumpkin seeds, and two teaspoons of beetle eyes." she mixed the two in Snape's mortal and pestle and proceeded to grind the ingredients together. "Look simple enough?" She asked them and most of her classmates nodded. Minutes later, she was finished. "This is what you want it to look like." It looked like beach sand with a little black mixed with it.

Everyone went back to their seats to do the task and Trixi sent three jars of Beetle Eyes to be passed around the room.

"What do I do when I have added too many Beetle Eyes?" Gabriella Norman asked.

"How on Earth do you add too many?!" a boy from Slytherin demanded. "It's two teaspoons! One! Two!"

"Be thankful Professor Snape isn't here?"


	8. Chapter 7

**{Chapter 7}**

_The Potions Mistress_

Trixi was not fitting in well in Hogwarts. All the first-year Gryffindors seemed to hate her, or avoided her because they (and most of the school) considered her weird. All except for Thomas Vandel. He didn't seem to fit in either, he certainly wasn't like the other boys in their House, who were a pretty rowdy bunch. There were seven first year Gryffindors boys. Thomas was the only muggleborn.

He appeared to be a loner, although he had latched himself onto Trixi quickly enough. Not that she had minded; he was one of the very few first-year Gryffindors who didn't call her names. He was also Trixi's only friend, at least in her year.

Thomas was very mature, and Trixi liked his company. He was pretty childish with the idea of magic though. She found this part of him entertaining, allowing herself to feel a bit superior, and she helped him with all kinds of spells. He favored Charms the most, nearly matching her skill in it, which was impressive for a muggleborn. He learned those spells faster than Trixi ever had, and she was the daughter of an extraordinary wizard. Trixi realized that if Thomas had been raised by a set of wizard parents, he may have even been better than her. The only thing that stopped him was that he didn't know of all the spells.

_How do muggle-borns possess such ability? How can they be better than children raised as witches or wizards?_

The Gryffindor girls (there were only four total, including herself) refused to listen to Trixi about her father. They also continued to believe that Trixi shared his same views on muggleborns (which was untrue), and therefore treated Trixi like she was some scum of the Earth. It didn't help that Trixi had to dorm with The Three Nasties (as she called them), so there was little escaping their wrath. Trixi tried being nice to them, but they wouldn't return the gesture. Sara had even bumped into Trixi on purpose in the bathroom last night, sending the small girl falling to the ground so that one of her elbows now ached from a bruise.

The Weasleys and Harry were involved with their own friends during their free time. They were nice to her (even Ron was starting to warm up), but Trixi knew that she acted younger than her age. Trixi decided that she wouldn't bother them much and would only dine with them if they invited her. She didn't want to get in their way.

Being the daughter of Professor Snape didn't help her ability to make friends. Some of the kids were just flat out scared to even talk to her.

The older Slytherins showed some signs of interest in her, mostly only due to the fact she was Snape's daughter. They were wise enough not to make fun of her, unlike some of the other students from her House, but the majority of them just would justnod or grunt a greeting. None of them wanted to speak with the strange Gryffindor girl.

Trixi was waiting for Draco to cool down before she went and talked to him. She really hadn't wanted to make him mad the other day, but Trixi felt the Hat must have sorted her in Gryffindor for a reason. Her mother was a Gryffindor, and Lily Evans had been a remarkable witch. A muggleborn one at that! In an odd way, being a Gryffindor made her feel closer to the mother she'd never known.

Trixi spent a lot of her time thinking about Harry. She wondered what it would be like to have a big brother. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't have the nerve. Would he even believe her? He may not even like the fact that she was his sister. The hate between her father and brother were mutual - anybody could tell that if they saw the two together even for a second.

He had no close family of his own, but Harry Potter would probably be repulsed by the idea of being related to her. He still sometimes looked at her as if she couldn't be trusted, especially if he were in a discussion with Hermione and Ron. The three would instantly hush up if she walked by them.

"You like him or something?" Thomas whispered to her at breakfast one morning when he caught her staring at Harry.

"Who?" Trixi asked. She was hardly paying attention to him. She was feeling awful for Harry. Trixi at least had her father. Harry didn't even have that. She had recently over heard him talking about some boy named Dudley he had to live with. He sounded like an awful kid.

"Potter." Thomas was looking at her with interest, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"Well, I like him, but not in the way you're thinking." She answered as she fully came out of her daydream.

"Lots of the first years are getting his autograph. He's real famous, I hear." Thomas shrugged, he didn't seem to care much about Harry's celebrity status. "Maybe you should get one."

"I am not going to get his autograph!" She was repulsed by the idea. Sure, it was amazing what Harry did, but Trixi wasn't one to get excited over famous people, they were just people after all. People with talents, people with money, or people with luck.

Her father was talented and incredible, but no one ever asked for his autograph. Trixi had once thought he should have been famous for his skills, but she'd quickly thrown that out the window. While Severus Snape would enjoy the attention, he certainly wouldn't like the constant news reporters and lack of privacy.

Harry appeared to be the same way. He always looked uncomfortable when someone asked for an autograph. Actually her brother looked uncomfortable when he was the centre of attention period. She found it odd that he was the Gryffindor's Seeker, since that brought upon a lot of fans. The most important player was the seeker. The other positions were just there for the crowd's entertainment.

Besides, an autograph is just a signature. Trixi had something better than that. She was Harry Potter's sister. The idea made her pulse pick up with excitement. Not only did she have a brother(she always wanted a sibling; what only child didn't?), but her brother was Harry Potter! The boy who'd destroyed the Dark Lord when he was just a baby!

"Well, you're certainly drooling over him enough." Thomas teased with a grin.

"Drooling?" Trixi made a face. "I'm not drooling. It's just that...we..." Trixi paused, trying to come up with something to say. "Well, I can't tell you, okay?"

Thomas was curious now, but not enough to pry. "Sure, but you may want to keep the drooling to a minimum. You totally look like you're crushing on him." He gave her a toothy smile, then stood up and walked off.

_Crushing?_

She was much too young to dream over a boy. She scrunched up her face at the thought. Her eyes then drifted back toward her brother.

She should probably stop staring at him though...

_I still can't believe I am related to The Boy Who Lived!_

"Is there anything I should be doing while this is boiling?" Thomas asked Trixi quietly in Potions on that afternoon.

"Read ahead in the book?" Trixi suggested, looking up from a book of her own. She really had little use for the first year potion book. Instead, she was reading ahead in her History of Magic book as she kept tabs on her ink.

"In a normal brewing, we would be preparing ingredients as we keep a watchful eye on our ink, but Daddy has little faith in his students." She glanced at Professor Snape, who was taking advantage of the boring moment to read a stack of papers piled on his desk. "He will show us the next step when he feels the class is ready."

Thomas fought a yawn as he stirred his bubbling black ink.

He wasn't the only one bored. The Three Nasties were whispering quietly about some pointless gossip. Pete Millart and Royland Fillieur were passing notes and snickering about something. They were Gryffindors. Pete had curly brunet hair and was average sized for his age. He also had a pretty big mouth and often had already gotten points deducted in a few classes because of it. Royland was Pete's friend. He was much better at staying out of trouble. Royland's hair was a golden brown sugar colour. It was straight, and went down to his shoulders. He was an inch or so shorter than Pete.

Most of the Slytherins were also doing things they shouldn't be doing while in class. The five boys of the house were having some sort battle with a bunch of folded up papers. One of them failed to catch it and the paper object landed in Franilda Wildnox's bubbling ink. Trixi heard a quite few chuckles from around the room as the girl gasped. Her beautiful blue hair instantly changed to a blood red. It grew an inch a second and was coiling up into curls like a snake.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Franilda raised her hand, her voice breathless and shrill from anger.

"Yes, Wildnox?" He lifted his head from his work, refraining from chuckling himself at the Metamorphagus' reaction to her unfortunate fate. It had been a few years since Hogwarts had a young Metamorphagus, but they were always entertaining to have around.

"Some of us feel throwing paper around is much more important than watching for our ink to boil." She continued to stare coldly at her housemates. "I am quite disgusted with this! That piece of paper has been kicked around by multiple pairs of shoes! I refuse to work with this brew any longer!"

A red headed Slytherin named Dorian Kuden stuck his tongue out at her, not liking that she was ruining their fun.

"Very well, Mr. Saden, since it was you who threw the paper last, switch cauldrons with Miss. Wildnox."

"Thank you, sir." Franilda sighed with relief, her hair returning to normal. Saden wasn't deeply concerned with the switch. Germs didn't bother him.

Professor Snape's attention returned to his stack of papers. "As soon as all the litter is picked up, I will show you the next step. The paper will have no effect on your potion, Mr. Saden, but I suggest being a bit more careful in the future, as there are a few selective potions that are known to react in a disastrous way if something were to just randomly land into them."

The boys picked up their thrown paper toys and put them in a waste bucket that stood by the exit.

The Professor then put his own papers in a drawer of his desk, clearing a space for a bowl and a strainer.

"It should not take a genius to know that these fluids are boiling hot. Carefully strain the solids from the liquid. We will jar up the solids for the use of other potions. Today, we only need the ink for the Snap Serum - as you all should know by now."

He then strained his own ink that he used for demonstration. Using a slotted utensil, he lightly stirred the solids to collect every possible drop of ink. While he did not tell them, the students were supposed to watch him closely, as he would provide little help should they need it. Which they shouldn't, this was an extremely simple potion, but Trixi had a feeling that quite a few of her fellow first years were going to need help since most of them hardly paid attention. Not enough attention anyway.

Trixi got up from where she sat to get what she needed to strain her ink. Thomas quickly followed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Professor Snape barked to his students. "Get yourself a bowl and strainer from the shelf!"

"It's like you read his mind." Thomas whispered as he poured his lumpy ink into the strainer.

"I worked with him for five years." She poured the black globs of goo into a jar. "Don't stir it too hard." She whispered to him. "Just lightly."

"Stop helping him!" Cassi sneered. She was sitting in front of Trixi and had turned around to issue the command. "That's cheating, you know, and not fair to the rest of us!"

"Miss Greystone, I will not tolerate your disruption in my class. Five points from Gryffindor."

Trixi purposely avoided her father's eyes. She knew he did that only because of her. Especially since the Slytherins had been playing around not that long ago.

Cassi scowled. "Daddy's little baby." She muttered under her breath.

Her father was doing more harm than anything. Trixi preferred to just allow the Three Nasties be, not wanting anymore reason for them to despise her. She kept silent though and continued to help Thomas as it hadn't seemed to bother the professor when she did so.

"Do any of you know the next step?" Professor Snape asked.

Trixi raised her hand. She didn't want a repeat of last lesson. Answering a question was much less embarrassing than him personally addressing her and showing her off.

Franilda also raised her hand. To Trixi's relief, Professor Snape called on the Slytherin. He must have been curious if the girl from his house was able to correctly answer his question or not.

"As you said the other day, Professor, this is the step where we are to reduce our ink down to a third of a cup."

Franilda earned five House points for her correct answer.

It took only ten minutes to reduce the ink down to size. Trixi had done bigger batches than this before, needing near an hour to reduce enormous amounts of ink. She had never done such a small quantity before, since Professor Snape usually only took bulk orders. Bigger orders gave much more profit margin in the long run, considering the time invested and all. They could also do more work in a sixty minute gap of time rather than a ten minute, giving enough time to brew other potions whilst they were waiting.

Trixi poured her thick ink into the bowl she had previously used. The ink had a consistency between syrup and tar. It smelled like moldy dirt. She then cleaned her cauldron out and tried showing Thomas the spell, he couldn't do it though. That was okay. It had taken Trixi a month to properly cast that charm. It would give him something to work on.

"I suppose we can move on to the next step." Her father's lazy voice came from the front of the room five minutes later. Trixi watched as he cleaned his own cauldron out using one of his favourite washing spells. His was different than hers. He preferred Dutch or Latin spells, but Trixi liked Romanian ones better.

Pumpkin seed shelling was next, Trixi's favourite part of the Snap Serum recipe. Here she could use her wand to remove the shells.

"Why don't these come already shelled?" Kelsa asked. "I feel like a slave here." The Three Nasties then resumed their gossiping. Most was about their favorite celebrities and who was getting married or divorced.

Trixi showed Thomas how to crack open the seeds with their wands, needing no incantation. Thomas smirked when he and Trixi were just about finished and the girls had barely got a quarter of the way through theirs. Thomas didn't care much for The Three Nasties either. He had been a witness to some of the things they had done to Trixi, besides their flapping lips in class.

"With little surprise, it seems Miss. Snape has outdone you all again." Professor Snape smirked. He was standing in the aisle between the two Houses. "Remarkable ingenuity."

Trixi rolled her eyes. Two years ago, she had asked her father if she could use a spell to crack seeds and nuts. He told her doing it by hand would yield a better outcome, but he reluctantly allowed her to do it on the simple potions that she had already mastered. It wasn't long before Professor Snape was impressed by how well she was able to shell nuts; her magic was seven times faster than the manual way, and just as well prepared, if not better. He told Trixi that she must have gotten that from her mother, who was one of the best ingredient preparers he had ever known. That had made his daughter smile very wide.

So her "ingenuity" wasn't very surprising to him, and Trixi figured he had been waiting for her moment to use the spell and show it off to the rest of the class.

"He should reward you House points for that." Thomas grumbled.

"What did you do?!" Sara asked in her sneering voice.

"I bet she cheated!" Cassi shrieked.

"Is there a problem over there?" Professor Snape challenged them from front of the room.

"No, Professor Snape." Kelsa answered in forced sweet voice.

"I had better not hear another outburst from that section of the room." He warned them.

"She didn't cheat." Thomas quietly defended Trixi. "She's just smarter than you."

"Yeah, but you still can't change a match into a needle, can you?" Cassi teased in a whisper. Cassi had already learned how to transfigure her match into a needle, being one of the first in the year to complete Professor McGonagall's first Transfiguration task.

Trixi pursed together her lips to avoid saying anything. She didn't think her father would give her a detention, but she surely didn't want to see if he would remove points from Gryffindor if she were to snap some retort at the girl. Trixi didn't care all too much about the point system, but that didn't mean she wanted to be the cause of a point deduction. She didn't need another reason for her housemates to hate her.

"Come up to the front here. I am only going to show you this once, as it is so simple even an untrained ape can do it." Professor Snape was standing behind his desk. In front of him, his cauldron had a small amount of shelled pumpkin seeds in it. They crowded around and watched as he wordlessly lit the fire under his cauldron and stirred the seeds to brown them. "Your turn." He simply said as he dumped his perfectly toasted seeds into a mortal and pestle.

"Did you count the seconds?" Trixi asked Thomas in a whisper.

"No, was I supposed to?"

Trixi nodded.

Thomas smacked his forehead.

"High flame, seventy-eight seconds. Stirring constantly."

"Why doesn't he just say that?" Thomas whispered back.

_Where would this kid be if I wasn't here?_

"Self learning is much more gratifying and accomplishing." She answered, quoting her father from years before when she had asked him that same question.

"Professor! Professor!" A breathless voice came from the doorway. Crabbe and Goyle looked liked they were about to collapse from running. Draco's two friends obviously didn't exercise very often. That, or they ate more than they could burn.

"What is it?" Snape walked briskly to them.

"Malfoy!" Crabbe sputtered.

"He's been attacked, sir!"

Trixi got up from her seat, standing in place, anxiously waiting to hear more.

"What happened?" Professor Snape asked.

"In Care of Magical Creatures, Professor!"

"He's with Pomfry now, sir, in the hospital wing."

"I'll be up there shortly." Professor Snape said, and the two disappeared. "Miss Snape, hold the class until I get back."

"No, I am going with you." She rushed up to him.

"You will stay here and assist the class." He told her sternly. "No arguments." He then left, with his cloak flying behind him.

Trixi peered at her classmates and gave them a nervous smile. _This wasn't going to go well..._

"Why do _you_ get to teach us?" Cassi asked in disbelief. "You're just a baby!"

"Because she's the teacher's baby, that's why." Sara sneered.

"Let's just continue our work." Trixi said quietly with a frown.

"Forget this! This lesson is over!" The Kuden boy spat, snapping his book shut and placing it in his bag.

"Kuden, don't!" Kuden's partner cried "You'll get detention!"

"From who? Goody two shoes over there? Yeah, right!"

"Snape will be back!" Franilda warned.

"I'm not taking orders from a Mudblood lover, even if she is Professor Snape's daughter!" Kuden then exited the room, but not without bumping into Trixi. Many of the Slytherin's exchanged worried looks. Trixi watched the angry Slytherin boy as she absently rubbed her sore shoulder.

"I don't suppose you're brave enough to follow?" Trixi asked The Three Nasties. She would have thought they would had been the first ones to leave.

"Brave?" Sara laughed. "He's not brave! He's stupid!"

"Yeah, that was probably the dumbest thing I have seen yet." Pete chimed.

"Is everyone done with their toasting?" Trixi asked from where she stood at the door. "I can show you the next step." Her eyes fell to the floor as sixteen pairs of eyes looked at her. "If you'll allow me..." To Trixi's amazement, the remaining students followed her up to Professor Snape's desk.

"I consider this the simplest step of them all." She told them. "The toasted pumpkin seeds, and two teaspoons of beetle eyes." She mixed the two in Snape's mortal and pestle and proceeded to grind the ingredients together. "Look simple enough?" She asked them and most of her classmates nodded. Minutes later, she was finished. "This is what you want it to look like." It looked like beach sand with a little black mixed with it.

Everyone went back to their seats to do the task and Trixi sent three jars of Beetle Eyes to be passed around the room.

"What do I do when I have added too many Beetle Eyes?" Gabriella Norman asked. Gabriella was the second of the two first year Slytherin girls, she and Franilda were inseparable in class.

"How on Earth do you add too many Beetle Eyes?!" a boy from the Slytherin side of the room demanded. "It's two teaspoons! One! Two!"

"Be thankful Professor Snape isn't here?" Trixi answered meekly with a sheepish grin. Some of her classmates with a good sense of humour laughed at that. "Your Snap Serum will be a bit salty now, depending on how much you added." She turned to her father's mortar and pestle. "Here, I'll let you use mine."

"Isn't that your Dad's mixture?" Kelsa pointed out as Trixi and Gabriella made the exchange.

Trixi shrugged. "I did half of it myself. If Daddy gets upset, he will scold me for it."

"Like he scolds you!" Pete scoffed. A couple of Pete's friends agreed.

"Believe what you will." Trixi said.

"She's Daddy's wittle girl, he would do no such thing!" Cassi sneered.

"Leave her alone!" Thomas demanded, standing up. "What are you, jealous or something?!"

"Jealous of the ugly, tiny imp?!" Kelsa gasped. "No way would I ever dream of having that fat nose."

Pete laughed, finding Kelsa's insult amusing.

"You are disrupting the lesson. Please just ignore my ugly face and continue your work." Trixi requested. Snickers followed that, but they did return to their grinding.

A few minutes later, Trixi ended the class. Surprisingly, no one gave her any real trouble, not even The Three Nasties. Professor Snape still hadn't returned though. Hopefully, Draco was okay. She decided to skip her Charms class to see how he was doing.

To her relief, the infirmary doors were open.


	9. Chapter 8

**{Chapter 8}**

_When Snapes Collide_

The Hospital Wing was as big as six classrooms put together. It had many beds - thirty or forty. The room had several interior doors, one leading to Madam Pomfrey's office and her headquarters, one to a bathroom, and the rest were for storage rooms to keep lined with shelves and shelves of healing potions.

Surprisingly, out of all of Hogwarts, Draco was the only occupant of the Infirmary. Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Professor Snape were surrounding his bedside. Trixi hurried over. Draco lay in bed moaning in pain.

"Draco!" Trixi gasped when she saw his bandaged arm. "Are you okay?"

"That oaf sent his beast to attack me!" The teenager howled, favouring his wounded arm. "I nearly died!"

Hagrid had done this? She wouldn't have thought that nice man would send something to attack a student.

"Did Daddy give you something for the pain?" Trixi gave him a sympathetic look.

"I did." Her father spoke up.

"I am going to send an owl to my father! He'll see to it that the oaf is fired!" Draco snapped, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Draco is so brave!" Pansy brushed Draco's blond hair soothingly with her hand. "And he protected everyone from being attacked by distracting the beast; didn't you, Draco?"

"Sure did." He gave a weak smile, enjoying Pansy's attention.

"How was class, Trixi?" Professor Snape turned to her.

Trixi shrugged. "It went better than I thought it would. We didn't get a chance to mix the pumpkin seeds and beetle eyes with the cricket powder though."

"Good. At least this all happened during a simple lesson. I would have hated to leave you behind to teach them something more complicated." He patted her shoulder, allowing her to know how thankful he was of her.

"I am sure you'll find out from one of the other students." Trixi looked at the ground shamefully. "Mr. Kuden decided to bail after you left. Not that I am telling on him, it's just that... Well, I wanted to ask you not to go too hard on him."

"I will decide for myself what is suitable."

"Trixi, you taught Potions today?" Draco asked, apparently having overheard their conversation. He sounded shocked.

Trixi nodded. "It was just for fifteen minutes, and all I did was show everyone how to use the mortar and pestle."

"That's still pretty brilliant." Draco commented.

"Sure is, Trixi." Pansy agreed.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded silently.

"Perhaps you could help the Slytherins out with their own work," Snape suggested quietly above her.

"Slytherins don't really need my help, not with the Head of their House being the Potions Master." She grinned.

"Don't be too sure about that." Her father whispered to her.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?!" A girl with black hair ran in and stopped in the middle of the room, gasping for breath as she looked around urgently. Trixi recognized her from Transfiguration and History of Magic classes. She was a Ravenclaw.

"Right here!" The mediwitch stepped out of a supply closet.

"A boy fainted in our Herbology lesson. Professor Flitwick is bringing him here!" The girl said.

A hovering boy entered the infirmary then. He was unconscious, being guided by Professor Flitwick. The tiny professor, under Madam Pomfrey's directions, set the boy on a bed. The boy was skinny and pale, with bright red lips. He had long dirty blond hair that was tied in a tail behind his head. He was also a Ravenclaw.

"Kian!" Yet another Ravenclaw rushed to his bedside. This was the boy whom Trixi had shared the boat with on the first night of Hogwarts.

"Well, someone tell me what happened!" The mediwitch demanded impatiently.

"Poor chap," Flitwick eyed Kian with sympathy. "Pomona said he was in the middle of explaining the uses of the Moly plant and he just fainted right there on the spot, hitting his head on the corner of the table as he fell."

"He does have a good bump on his head, that's for sure." Madam Pomfrey said after checking him over. She then cast a diagnostic spell. "He's exhausted himself." She announced and conjured a blue potion. An energy reviver, similar to Snap Serum but much more powerful. "He will need a break from casting spells for at least twenty-four hours."

"He's been feeling a bit ill lately." The other boy explained. "I told him to come and see you, but Kian is very stubborn."

"He'll be fine in a few days; he needs lots of rest now though." Madam Pomfory trickled the potion between Kian's lips. "Mr. Coven will wake up in about an hour."

"The boy will be alright then?" Professor Flitwick asked. "The bump on his head is not a lasting injury?"

"No, but it'll ache for a bit."

"May I stay with him, Professor?" The boy by Kian asked.

Professor Flitwick took a moment to make a decision before he giving his approval. "Only for today though. Tomorrow you will need to return to your studies." He then thanked Madam Pomfrey and excused himself from the room.

"Trixi, how long before your next class?" Professor Snape asked.

Trixi looked at her watch. "An hour before Herbology starts, Daddy."

Professor Snape turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you appear fine for now. Send for me if you need anything else."

"Yes, and thank you, sir." Draco hardly gave the professor a glance, Pansy was fussing over him, and he was soaking it right up.

Trixi watched the teenagers, finding their actions a bit interesting.

"Trixi, come. I would like to speak with you." Professor Snape motioned for her to follow him.

"Are Draco and Pansy going to snog each other, Daddy?" Trixi asked innocently after they stepped out of the room.

"Where on Earth did you hear that word?!" Her father demanded.

Trixi giggled at his reaction. He was absolutely repulsed, yet shocked by her question. "The older students. Who else, Daddy?" She told him nonchalantly. "So are they going to or not?"

"How should I know? Not to mention, why would I even care?"

"Disgusting!" Trixi said after picturing the two Slytherins kissing.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Professor Snape said with a sigh. He felt his daughter was not yet old enough to even know the word's meaning. The age span in this school was much too wide. These children learned things way too fast. How could he had forgotten such? His little Trixi wouldn't be innocent for much longer.

"Thomas thinks I'm crushing on Harry Potter!" Trixi blurted out with a laugh.

Professor Snape glanced at his daughter. "I don't find that at all amusing."

Her smiled faded quickly. _Oops..._ "We both know I don't like him in that way."

"Thank Merlin." He pinched the bridge of his nose, relieved in more ways than one.

"He's nice though." She said carefully.

"He's so full of himself." The professor muttered.

"I think you may have judged him too soon, Daddy."

"Trixi, it might be best not to get into that." He warned her.

Trixi nodded with acknowledgement and she followed him into a room. Professor Snape closed his the door and locked it with a spell. This must be his office. It was cold, damp, and dark just like his cellar was at home. There were a lot potion ingredients stored here. More of the rare ones, though, like unicorn hoof trimmings and yeti livers. He had a large desk and four matching green and silver chairs, one of which sat behind his desk. Trixi felt very comfortable here, and she guessed her father probably spent a lot of his thinking time in this room.

Professor Snape sat down at his desk. "Have a seat." he gestured to one of the chairs.

Trixi did as she was told and waited for him to speak.

"Is the first year Potions class too boring for you, Trixi?"

"Not any more than normal, and I have lots of fun helping Thomas."

"You're actually an excellent tutor." her father complimented. His face then formed a scowl. "Too bad he's a Gryffindor."

Trixi glared at her father. "There's nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor!"

"Reckless behaviour." Professor Snape grumbled under his breath.

"Mummy was a Gryffindor, and you loved her." Trixi pointed out.

Her father's eyes went out of focus as he thought about the love of his life. "She could be reckless at times too." He said absent-mindedly.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" His daughter asked.

"I am fine." Professor Snape's voice was barely audible, as his eyes came back into focus. "Have you made any other friends?"

She bent her head down sadly. "Not really."

"Why not?"

"No one likes me much." Trixi said glumly.

"The rumours floating around are rather unpleasant." The professor mused.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault..."

"How so?" Professor Snape couldn't believe she was blaming herself for such crude jokes. Especially when a few of them were actually about himself.

Trixi shrugged avoiding his eyes. "Cause I'm not pretty..." she said in a tiny voice.

"Oh, Trixi... That's not true at all."

"I can handle the truth, Daddy." Trixi said instantly. She didn't want him feeling bad for her. And she certainly didn't want him to lie to her. None of that would change a thing about her looks, so why even bother with it?

"The Slytherins aren't saying such things, are they?"

"No, I think they know better."

"So, is it just the Gryffindors?"

Trixi shrugged. She didn't want to admit that he had guessed right. A couple of Ravenclaws had teased her, but the majority of the 'jokes' came from her own house. Particularly from three nasty girls.

"Some things really should be left unsaid." Professor Snape said bitterly. "I find it amazing that everyone raves how great Gryffindors are. You never hear about their ugly pasts. Slytherins, on the other hand... they'll dig deep down to find anything on us, and when they find it, we're stamped as some sort of criminal in the making. You will never hear about a good Slytherin. Ever." Snape's eyes were narrowed, focused on the floor.

Trixi didn't know what to say without infuriating him. It wasn't like the Slytherins said anything good about the Gryffindors either.

"I don't even know why I'm a Gryffindor." She looked at her hands shamefully. "I'm neither brave nor adventurous."

Professor Snape stared at his daughter in silence a few long moments before saying, "Not that I wish to defend the reason of your sorting, but there have been times you have shown me a courageous side of you. Bravery can be found in all the houses though, not just the overly loved Gryffindor."

"Really?" She looked up and smiled.

Snape nodded. "I feel Slytherin could use you more though. You will make something of yourself one day, Trixi. The Gryffindor title doesn't deserve you."

"The hat basically said I am too weak for Slytherin." Trixi said glumly.

"Weak?!" Snape nearly shouted. "You are not weak!"

"Your house is very aggressive, Daddy." She said defensively. "I suppose the Gryffindors aren't much different though. Perhaps the hat sorted me too soon, before it sorted the other kids in my year."

"We'll have to prove that thing wrong when you transfer."

"Oh, but Daddy, I can't transfer. I've already committed."

"You would be amazed on what I can get done, child." His eyes glittered mischievously.

"I think I should just listen to the hat, Daddy." She said quietly.

Snape growled unhappily.

"Please don't be mad." She frowned.

"What do they have that we don't?" He snapped.

"My brother, for one." She said casually, annoyed that he had used that tone with her. "You know, the one you failed to ever mention?" She stopped when she seen her father's jaw clench tightly. "It's okay, I don't want to talk about that right now anyway." She told him getting up from the chair.

"Trixi, keep that information to yourself for now." Snape said coolly. "At least until we have spoken thoroughly about it."

"Fine." Her voice was just as cool.

"And just stay away from him." He ordered.

"But he's my brother!" She cried.

"I mean it now." His voice unchanging. "I don't want you talking to him."

Trixi crossed her arms angrily. "You're being really unfair!"

"Stop acting like a toddler." He scolded. "You're not two years old anymore."

Insulted, Trixi dropped her hands to her side, and squared her shoulders. She forced herself to speak calmly, "If you suddenly were informed you had a brother, you would surely want to spend time with him. Especially if your own father kept him from you."

His eyes narrowed down at her. "We're not going to talk about this right now, Trixi."

"Good, because I don't want to talk you ever again!" She took out her wand and pointed to the door. "_Am Loper!_" she said, using a powerful spell to unlock it.

Professor Snape made no effort to reply as he watched his daughter stalk out of his office.

"Miss Snape?" Professor Sprout called on her.

"What?" Trixi's voice remained cold as she dwelled on the words she had just exchanged with her father only ten minutes ago. She was too upset to remember to give her teacher the respect she deserved..

The overly kind teacher gave her a funny look in response to her odd tone and behaviour. "Would you like to tell the rest of your classmates when the best time to harvest Moly is?"

"Not really." She replied with a mutter. She wasn't in a helpful or sharing mood.

Thomas nudged her. "We could get points for this." He whispered.

Trixi rolled her eyes. As if earning House points was her top priority in life. "In the beginning of autumn. In fact, there are some just out twenty yards from this greenhouse that need harvesting, but I assume that is the whole purpose of your question. Am I correct?"

Even with her bitter attitude, the Head of Hufflepuff awarded her five points. She also earned herself another strange look from her professor. Trixi could care less about either of them.

"My, is the little baby a sour puss today!" Cassi said cheerily on their way to the Moby plants that grew wild near the green houses.

"Is it your nap time, Baby Trixi?" Sara asked. "Should we call your daddy and tell him to bring you a bottle?"

They'd made sure they spoke out of Professor Sprout's earshot.

"Go away." Thomas hissed. "Leave us be!"

Neil Smith earned Hufflepuff twenty-five points that day. He knew a lot about non magical plants and creatures. Supposedly, his father was some sort of survivalist who documented how to live off the land and was shown on an educational telly channel.

Neil often told stories about going camping with his father where they went with just the clothes on their backs. During their adventures, they would hunt, fish, and build shelters for days on end. This was how he learned about edible plants and herbs.

The Slytherins were always making jokes about the intelligence of Hufflepuffs (or rather lack of), but Trixi had to disagree with them. Quite a few of the Hufflepuffs were actually really smart. They were friendly and polite too.

After Herbology, Thomas introduced Trixi to Neil, who also had an interest in Charms. The two had started talking during their Moly harvesting. Trixi hadn't felt like speaking with Thomas, and Neil had been working close by them. Thomas had used the severing Charm to cut the Moly plants, and that's how the subject of charms came up. Neil was impressed and Thomas showed him how to cast it. The spell made plant harvesting a breeze.

Trixi grunted a greeting to Thomas' new friend, she really was in no mood to talk at that moment. She just felt like hiding in an abandoned room, away from her father, teachers, magic, and everything else. She wanted to lock herself away from the world.

And that's exactly what she did for the rest of that day, until it was time to go up to her dorm.


	10. Chapter 9

**{Chapter 9}**

_The Tutoring_

By the weekend, Trixi was feeling awful about the way her and her father were suddenly treating each other. They usually saw eye to eye on just about everything, and rarely did they ever fight. To think, a simple ruddy hat had caused this mess. Why couldn't it have just sorted her into Slytherin and been done with it?

Of course, it wasn't just that... Keeping her mother and Harry from Trixi was Daddy's fault, not hers. Or the hat's.

And why wouldn't he allow Harry and her to talk to each other? He'd certainly taken no time to try understand her situation.

"I want to show you something." Thomas interrupted her annoying thoughts. He had spent all of the previous day trying to cheer her up, with little success. He brought out a black and white ball the size of a bludger from his bag. "It's my football." He beamed brightly.

"I have heard of the muggle sport football." Trixi said thoughtfully as he handed her the football to hold.

"It's similar to Quidditch from what I hear." Thomas said.

"Only without magic, and brooms, and people trying to kill you..." She added, slightly laughing. Muggles wouldn't be able to handle Quidditch; it was much too dangerous.

"Want to play with me?" He asked eagerly.

"It's raining outside." She told him.

Thomas shrugged. "That's never stopped me before. Let's go get our rain gear and play!" He took the ball from her and passed it from hand to hand as they started making their way up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Watch this." In a swift movement he had kicked the ball, sending it to sail up a flight of stairs. It hit a wall and came flying back. Thomas bunted it with his head, and it disappeared up the stairs. This time, the ball didn't come back.

"Wow! Impressive!" Trixi said, truly amazed by his quick reflexes.

"I was on a team when I was little once." He stated proudly. "I was the best player then. Only now I realize it must have been because I was wizard. I did things no else could; the ball would usually do exactly what I wanted." He frowned in thought. "I guess it was sort of cheating, but I didn't know it at the time."

On her way back from her dorm, wearing her attire for wet weather, her fellow first years (the boys at least) appeared to be having a three vs three Exploding Snap match in the Common Room. Four piles of discards were centered in front of them; there had to be a minimum of six decks involved. Trixi never seen such an interesting game of Exploding Snap before. She had to give her young house-mates credit - when they did something, they made sure it was grand.

The six active boys of Gryffindor had quickly made a reputation for themselves when one of the second year Slytherins had hexed Scott (the smallest Gryffindor boy), right outside the boy's bathroom the other day. They'd taken no time to retaliate, swiftly attacking the lone boy. By the time they were finished, the Slytherin had been tripped and tied up like a hog ready for roasting.

Trixi had to give the Sytherin boy credit though. She couldn't think of anyone else from that House who would be brave (or dumb) enough to attack a pack of Gryffindor boys.

Professor Flitwick had saved the victim from his captivity. "I can only guess at who did this." He had said disapprovingly with his squeaky voice.

The Slytherin had refused to tell him who his attackers were. He was embarrassed that a group of younger boys had bested him.

Trixi had been thankful the professor hadn't drilled her for answers. Professor Flitwick was a lot less demanding than Professor McGonagall - the Head of Gryffindor hardly ever let students off without removing House points if they did something wrong. Especially for fighting. She also didn't let witnesses off easy.

After that, no one had been thick enough to mess with the pack of Gryffindor boys - so far.

Cards went flying with a loud BOOM as the quicker four boys lunged forward, tapping two piles they were trying to capture with their wands.

Raining water it was outside, and inside...

Game cards.

Trixi brushed one off her shoulder. She continued to watch the match while she waited for Thomas to come down from his dorm.

Twenty minutes later, Trixi and Thomas were out in the rain as he was showing her how to "dribble", a term used for kicking the ball between your feet as you ran across the field. They used the Quidditch pitch, because the poles of the hoops made a good substitute for field goals.

Trixi soon discovered she had terrible feet coordination. When she went to dribble the ball, she somehow ended up tripping over it. If it weren't for her expensive weather proof robes, she would have muddied herself and skinned her elbows.

Thomas helped her up to her feet. "You're quicker with your hands."

"Yes, you have to have fast reflexes for a successful career in brewing. Thankfully, I don't have to brew with my feet!" she said giggling and held up a muddy shoe.

Thomas then bounced the ball from his knee to his head, and kicked it hard. It flew high up in the sky, landing a good fifty yards away. He smiled excitedly. "A perfect time to use one of my favorite spells!" He reached up his sleeve and pulled out his wand. Pointing to his ball, he levitated it and the ball came hovering toward him Someone came running up to slap it out of the air, causing a disturbance in the casting.

The Slytherin trouble making boy, Dorian Kuden, hurried after Thomas' football and snatched it from where it lay on the wet ground.

"Now what would Professor Snape say if he found out his precious Gryffindor daughter was sapping up with a mudblood?"

"Please give us back the ball." Trixi requested with a sigh.

"Oh, no, I can't do that! Why it's a very nice ball, you see." He sneered.

"It's a muggle sport ball, you wouldn't want to be seen with it, would you?" Trixi asked.

"No mudblood has that sort of power, this is a wizard's ball." He turned the ball over in his hands. "Why I bet it's a new one imported from Brazil or somewhere."

"It's true." Thomas said, stepping up to the red head. "It's a muggle ball. Me Dad gave it to me as a birthday gift."

Kuden's face flushed with sudden disgust. He dropped the ball like it was some sort of animal fecal matter. With his wand, he quickly scourgified his hands. "Filthy mudblood!" He spat to Thomas. "How dare you speak to me! And you," he pointed to Trixi. "The only reason anyone is nice to you is because they are scared of your father, but not me! I wont be forced to be nice to blood traitors. Snape or no Snape!" With that, he cast a stinging hex at her.

Trixi yelped when it hit. It felt like a bee had stung her!

"That's for being friendly to a mudblood. There's more where that came from!" He then turned his back on them and stalked away.

"Do you want me to hex him back?" Thomas asked, pointing his wand at Kuden.

"No. Hexing is bad." She frowned at the naughty boy while rubbing her stinging wrist. "He'll get in trouble if he continues to do that." She took out her own wand and cast a spell that removed hex stings.

Trixi's dorm mates were doing girlish things when she went back up to her room to change into normal clothing.

A makeover party.

Trixi wasn't into that; she didn't understand why girls covered up their beauty with stuff that made them look artificial. None of The Three Nasties needed it. Each one was pretty, and Trixi had even noticed a couple of boys look at them from time to time.

The room smelled of chemicals. It came from the nail polish. The girls sat on Cassi's bed, chattering away on which colours brought out their cheeks, eyes, etc.

_They looked like clowns now._ Trixi thought.

Each of the Three Nasties had a thick layer of eyeshadow. They had so much blusher on, anyone would think that they'd thrown the container at each other instead of brushing it on. Kelsa looked to be having difficulties blinking because of the amount of mascara she wore.

"Oi, Trixi, we would offer you some, but there isn't anything that would take care of that ugly face of yours," Sara said as Trixi opened the trunk where she stored most of her belongings.

"We could take care of your uni-brow though; it's hideous." Cassi chimed. "But it would be a waste of our time - wouldn't help your appearance in the slightest."

By now, Trixi was used to them insulting the way she looked. Trixi had no girlish qualities to her, she knew that. On the outside, Trixi may as well been a boy. She'd gotten enough weird looks through this first week of Hogwarts. She'd even heard whispers of theories why she was so ugly, and if Professor Snape caught them spreading such lies, Trixi was sure they would be in detention for the rest of their Hogwarts days.

Draco had even made a statement to his mother about it once when Trixi was younger; "Mother, I thought you said Mr. Snape had a daughter?" He'd said it with such repulsion, Trixi could have sworn Mr. Malfoy'd gone back in time- Draco being near a spitting image of him and all. Mr. Malfoy wouldn't tease her though, and she had been thankful when Mrs. Malfoy had scolded the boy for his rude behaviour.

"Now, Draco, you will be nice to Trixi. Not everyone is as privileged as you are, son."

"Yes, Mother." Draco had muttered, but his seven year old eyes had still stared at Trixi with disbelief that she was, in fact, a girl and not a boy.

"Thanks for your offer, but I wouldn't want you touching me anyway. I couldn't help worrying that my ugliness might be contagious." Trixi found her favourite shirt (green with a picture of a smoking cauldron), then she pulled out a pair of jeans to wear.

"Yes, well, you're probably right." Sara agreed. "We're too pretty to touch you!"

Trixi tilted her head, looking them over. "I wouldn't advise going down to the common room looking like that, though." With that suggestion, she left to go down to the girls bathroom to change.

She avoided the dorm room for the rest of the afternoon, knowing The Three Nasties would spend a while at it and Trixi was beginning to realize that the chemical smells gave her headaches easily. Instead, she sat in the corner of the common room to work on her Transfiguration. It was fairly quiet now that the boys had gotten bored of the Exploding Snap game.

Thomas joined her soon after, and neither of them were able to make a successful cast.

"Oh, well." Thomas shrugged. "We'll get it eventually." They then played a few rounds of Wizard's Chess; her and Thomas winning equally often.

"Chess is the game Dad and I play at home. I've been playing since I was three." Thomas giggled as he captured her reluctant Queen. It spat an insult at both him and Trixi.

"I played every night with Daddy before he became a Professor." Trixi said. "Daddy always won, of course. He would never just let me win." She then set Thomas up in a checkmate with her Knight, who complimented on her move and gave her a slight bow of honour.

Thomas chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me really."

"I'd better get down for my tutoring lesson," she told him after looking at her watch.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked brightly.

"I don't know if Professor Lupin will allow it." They started a long walk down to the ground floor.

"I am sure he would let me practice too. The more you practice the better you get. Obviously, I could use some practice with my shield."

Trixi shrugged. "We'll see what he says, I suppose."

"We would make the perfect dueling pair. You casting the tripping spell, and me the shield."

Trixi suddenly ceased her walking. "Thomas, why are you nice to me?" She really wanted to ask this question; it had been bothering her during the days of her moping.

Thomas stopped a few steps from her and picked at his hands nervously. He lifted a shoulder up in a shrug and set it back down. "Don't let those nasty people stir you up, Trixi." He told her quietly. "You're nice, and smart. If no one else can see that, you don't need them!"

Trixi smiled. That made her feel a lot better. She started walking again.

"Why are you nice to me, Trixi?" He asked. "I'm a muggleborn, and you're a pureblood. Not many purebloods are known for being nice to muggleborns."

"Thomas, what gave you the idea that I am a pureblood?"

"Well, our house members..." he began. "They say Slytherins are very prejudiced against muggleborns, and that the members of that house are almost all purebloods or near to it. What with your dad being the Head there, I just thought..." he stopped talking when he saw the dirty look she was giving him.

Trixi sighed. "Don't tell anyone what I am about to say, okay? I am not sure many know this, and I think Daddy would want it kept that way."

"I won't."

"My mother was a muggleborn, like yourself."

"Really?!"

Trixi nodded. "And Daddy loved my mother more than anyone. Probably even more than me." It was something she had learned from years of living with her father.

He shook his head in disbelief. "I really doubt that, Trixi."

"You don't know my father." Trixi told him. "But that's his business, and he wouldn't want anyone to know about it. Please don't go blabbing it around."

"My lips are sealed." Thomas promised.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the DADA classroom and stopped just outside the door when they heard voices.

"I thought you didn't have time to spare in assisting your daughter with her tutoring?"

"I was able to squeeze her into my busy schedule." was Professor Snape's reply.

"She's due here in ten minutes." Professor Lupin said.

"She'll be here any minute now, she is never late for a class." Professor Snape informed. "Of course, you wouldn't know that. I hear you are always late for your lessons." He said this dryly.

"Ah, those Slytherins make charming informants, don't they?" Professor Lupin chuckled.

"Maybe I'll skip this one." Thomas whispered when he realized Professor Snape intended to stay.

Trixi didn't blame him. Daddy was awfully grumpy lately.

She knocked on the door that was slightly ajar. It swung open with a magical force.

"Good to see you, Miss Snape, Mr Vandel." Professor Lupin said with his usual smile. He stood in the centre of the room while Professor Snape sat in a chair at the side.

"Mr. Vandel..." Professor Snape addressed him, not quite hiding his surprise.

"I was just leaving, sir." Thomas said from the doorway.

"Nonsense, you can stay if you would like." Professor Lupin said warmly. "Miss Snape can have more of an even partner this way."

Professor Snape scoffed. "Yes, I am sure Mr. Vandel is a perfect match for my daughter."

"I have something to do." Thomas pressed.

"Toris Saptium." Professor Lupin cast the spell that made everything in the room cushiony. "Thomas, I would like for you to stay and practice your shield."

Thomas gave Trixi a helpless look.

"I thought you were a big, brave Gryffindor, Vandel. You're not going to chicken out, are you?" Professor Snape taunted.

Thomas puffed out his chest in defense. "No, sir!"

"Then begin now."

"My class, Professor Snape, remember?" Professor Lupin reminded him in his gentle voice.

"My daughter, Professor Lupin, remember?" Professor Snape mocked coldly.

Thomas and Trixi exchanged looks as the two men eyed each other with cold stares.

"Alright, Trixi, you attack me, and I will block." Thomas said. He put some distance between them.

"Don't hold back, Trixangela." Professor Snape reminded her.

She silently glared at him. He knew that she preferred to be called by her nickname.

Thomas nodded, letting her know he was ready. "Versterken!" He shouted when she attacked him with her jinx.

His shield did look better than the first time he had cast that spell. Unfortunately, with Trixi's full powered tripping jinx, his shield did absolutely nothing to block it. Her spell went right through it and Thomas was knocked to his feet.

"Blimey, Trixi!" Thomas gasped. "When did you get so good?"

"No longer a weak little girl, is she, Lupin?"

"Would you mind trying that on me, Miss Snape?" Professor Lupin ignored Professor Snape's boasting.

"Are you going to block it?" Trixi was wary, thinking about the night when her father hadn't.

"No, I want to experience your spell's strength."

"There's a chance of whiplash." Professor Snape's eyes were glittering smugly.

Trixi eyed her DADA teacher. He didn't look strong enough to handle her spell. She was afraid of snapping a frail bone.

"Full power." Professor Lupin instructed as he got into position.

"I uh-"

"I can handle it." He assured her.

Trixi tilted her head, eyeing him cautiously. _He really has no idea..._

"Trixangela, stop stalling." Her father ordered impatiently.

She pointed her wand and cast the spell with no trouble. Professor Lupin's feet flew out from under him and he fell on his back. His eyes went wide in surprise but his lips formed into a smile.

"That's quite an impact you got there, Miss Snape." He commented before getting back on his feet.

Trixi could see her professor shaking now, and she wasn't sure the reason. She looked at Thomas, afraid that her spell would do that much damage to him too, but her young friend appeared fine.

"Again." Professor Lupin instructed, standing back into position.

"I don't want to any more." She stated flatly.

"Trixangela..." she heard her father's warning.

"He's sick, Daddy!" She shrieked, angry that Professor Snape didn't seem to care or notice.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not! And I am not going to do that again!" She narrowed her eyes at Professor Lupin. "Not until you feel better."

"I can handle it." A smile was frozen to Professor Lupin's face. "I'm not as weak as you think."

Snape scoffed in disagreement.

Trixi pursed her lips. Her father could be so childish sometimes! It wasn't nice to make fun of the kind Professor Lupin - who obviously was ill with something!

"Were you trying to see if her spell could go through an advanced shield?" Professor Snape asked Professor Lupin.

"Yes."

"Then perhaps Trixi is right, you should sit this one out." His voice was even.

"I need to see what her limits are." Professor Lupin insisted.

"I'll do it then."

The professors stared at each other for a good amount of time before Professor Lupin sighed in defeat. "Fine." He grumbled and exchanged places with Professor Snape.

"Alright then, Trixangela. Your new opponent is strong! No excuses now, my dear." Her father's eyes glowed happily.

She glared at him with a clenched jaw. Was it bad that she wanted to trip him? Was it bad to cast a spell in anger? No, she refused to cast a spell while she saw red in her vision. She took a deep breath, and silently started counting.

"Now." He ordered.

"Just a minute!"

"You're wasting time and energy, child."

_How does he do that? How can he be so calm, yet, sound so threatening?_

"Severus." Professor Lupin chastised.

"Shut it!" Professor Snape snarled, his eyes narrowed down to his daughter. "Trixangela, I wont tell you again."

She met up with his eyes then, her upper lip twitched. She was angry. She was mad. He had purposely egged her on. And she knew exactly why for.

_Alright then, Daddy, you asked for it!_

Trixi pointed her wand, gathered up all her magic and cast the tripping jinx. Something pulled on her insides, as if sucking every ounce of power from her. Her wand jerked with a warm heat and a green light shot out of it.

"Protego!"

She saw her streak hit his shield. It bounced off and began ricocheting off the walls. She and Thomas dropped to the ground in an effort to keep out of it's way. Severus watched it with his dark, piercing eyes, which flickered, following the green streak. Remus sat in his place with his mouth hanging open, shocked by how many times it had been flung around the room.

Professor Snape tried guiding his shield to block the on coming strike, but he wasn't fast enough. His feet flew out from under him, and he landed right on his face.

"Happy now, Professor?" Trixi sneered to her father. If she hadn't been so upset, she might had burst into giggles.

"It could have been better." He muttered, as he got back on his feet. "But you waited too long. Not really a Gryffindor trait, mind you." His lips curled in what could be a smile.

"Get over it, Daddy! I am a Gryffindor! I'm sorry that I am such a disappointment to you!" She turned her back on him, crossing her arms. "Is this lesson done, Professor Lupin?" She asked hotly.

"Yes, you did fine." His weak voice said.

"Thank you, sir." She mumbled before dashing out of the classroom.

Thomas hurried after her. "Your Dad is a bit frightening." He said quietly.

"He can be a real git too!" She shouted, then winced._ He surely must have heard that..._

"Why did he push you so hard?"

Trixi laughed, though, she didn't know why, the idea didn't amuse her in the slightest. "He wanted to see how powerful I am when I am angry."

"Why?"

"Magic is much more powerful when your emotions are on fire." She gritted her teeth. "He was pleased with my outcome."

"He didn't look pleased." Thomas disagreed.

"Oh, he was." She assured him. "If I had cast something more powerful, we could have been in big trouble back there. That spell doesn't usually bounce off walls like that. You may get two or three times out of it, but not usually the amount I did."

"So you are powerful..."

"From practice." She told him sternly. "I wasn't born this way, you know. And anyway, it doesn't mean I want to use it."

"Why not? It's brilliant!" He smiled in admiration.

"It's dangerous, and I don't want to do it."

"You could be an Auror one day with your skills." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't want to be an Auror."

"What do you want to be then?"

"Somebody who helps people, not hurts them."

"Aurors help people." he argued. "They protect good people."

"I just don't want to attack people, and Aurors attack people." Trixi said quietly.

"Because they have to." Insisted her friend.

"And that's why it's a bad career choice for me. I don't want to have to attack people."

"Do you want to be a healer then?"

Trixi wrinkled her nose in thought. When she had almost killed her father's house-elf, Riffer, she had helped ease Riffer's pain with a pain-reducing spell as her father had tended to his wounds. It had been a scary moment in her life, and she'd hated the feeling that if she hadn't got the spell perfect her friend would had been in a lot of pain.

"I don't think I can do that." She answered. "It...requires a high grade in Transfigurations." Trixi quickly came up with a truthful reason to explain her reluctance in the career.

"I am thinking of becoming an Auror." He grinned. "I have been reading a little about it. Maybe you'll change your mind and we can work together some day."

"Or maybe I'll just waste my talent and grow a field of corn." She grumbled.

_That'll sure please Daddy._


	11. Chapter 10

**{Chapter 10}**

_Winter Blue and the Grim_

Trixi visited Draco once a day, checking to see how he was doing. She made sure he got everything he needed for his arm, obnoxiously reminding Madam Pomfrey about his pain reliever and wound healing potions.

"Now, child, I have been doing this since before your father was your age. I know exactly how to do my job!" the woman had scolded Trixi after the second day of Trixi's annoying reminders. "And if you don't stop bothering me, I'll ban you from visitation rights!"

"Sorry, Madam." Trixi had giggled. She knew the mediwitch was used to pestering friends and family when students were healing in the hospital wing. Trixi had witnessed enough of it herself the last couple of days.

Draco was rough around the edges, but that didn't bother Trixi too much. It wasn't like she was new to insults against Harry Potter; Professor Snape and Draco could have an interesting match to see which of the two hated him more. Draco seemed to had forgiven (or maybe forgotten) that she'd upset him last week. The subject never came up though, and Trixi wasn't about to open a can of worms.

There was only one other person sharing the hospital wing with Draco during breakfast on Tuesday. Kian Coven. He sat on the edge of a bed, looking dreadfully green and sick.

She smiled and waved slightly when their eyes met. He didn't return her smile nor her wave, instead looking away with a scowl on his face.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked Draco as she approached him.

"A bit better. Your father gave me a stronger potion."

"Don't get used to that." Trixi warned him.

Draco scoffed. "You're not the only one who knows potions, Trixi."

"But you would be surprised on how many people don't know."

"Not really." he argued. "People are stupid, which is not surprising to me at all."

Madam Pomfrey then entered the room, Professor Snape stalking behind her carrying two cases of potions.

"Sorry for the wait, Mr. Coven, I had no more of the Stomach Settler. It's the most used potion during the first couple weeks of a new term." She chuckled at this.

"Yes, quite a few people act like starving savages when they see the buffet that is served here. They eat more than they can hold, much like hogs would." Professor Snape then walked into one of Madam Pomfrey's potion storage rooms to deposit his load.

"Thank you, Severus." Madam Pomfrey smiled when he came back out.

"Not at all, Poppy." Snape tilted his head in departure. He took a moment to glance at his daughter before exiting the infirmary.

"You and Snape had a fight?" Draco inquired, noticing neither of them addressed the other.

"More like still fighting..." Trixi's eyes were locked in on the door he just went through. "He's still upset that I'm a Gryffindor."

"Rightfully so, I would say." Draco said with an ugly look. "It's nearly as bad as being a blood traitor."

"I don't understand this whole problem with being a Gryffindor!" Trixi snapped.

"Don't do that, Trixi." He shuddered. "It's like I'm getting yelled at by a squeaky, miniature Snape."

She burst out in giggles then. She found the thought of a tiny copy of her father with a girly voice very amusing.

"There's nothing wrong with him wanting you in our House." Draco told her when she had settled down. "By the sounds of it, you aren't fitting in with the Gryffindors anyway. They don't want you but we do, Trixi."

"That Kuden boy doesn't like me." Trixi pointed out.

"Kuden is a brainless git! You're a thousand times better than him."

Trixi's face turned a bit red with the compliment. She was no pure-blood, and she was pretty sure Draco knew that too. Blood status was everything to the Malfoys. What he just said was... Astonishing.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that." She whispered to him.

"Why not?"

"I don't think compliments are your thing, Draco." She told him seriously.

"Not many people deserve them." he said. "Anyway, he's going to be in a lot of detention with Snape if he doesn't boil down. I have never been in a detention with your father," Draco smiled smugly at this. "but I know it's as bad as Filch catching you out of bed."

"Have you ever been caught out of bed?" She asked worriedly.

"Not by Filch, thankfully. I don't make a habit of it though. Filch likes the idea of corporal punishment. He'd be dumb to lay a hand on me, what with my Father and all, but he does scare most of the students, and has made a bucket load of threats."

Trixi's eyes grew. "He hits kids?"

"If he were allowed, he would do that and then some." Draco said. "He's not thick enough to do it, though. He would probably get fired for it. Maybe even sent to Azkaban."

Either way, the caretaker sounded very scary, and she was going to stay out of his way.

/*/

Professor Lupin taught the class how to properly counter attacks that day. After the lesson, Trixi realized a pattern in the teaching, giving her a clue on which spells would be taught to them next. The teacher was probably going to introduce them to a specific creature soon.

"How do you know this?" Thomas asked as they stepped into the library.

"I've fought one before. They are really tricky creatures. The spells we're learning in DADA are good spells against them." she whispered quietly and searched for a book that would help Thomas understand the creature more.

"Freaky looking little things, aren't they?" Thomas grimaced when he saw a picture of one

Trixi nodded in agreement.

At lunch, Trixi nibbled on her meal as she worked with the transfiguration spell. Thomas was off eating with Neil, who had invited him over to the Hufflepuff table. Last Trixi knew, the two were talking about some Muggle TV program.

The Three Nasties were making jokes on her inability to turn her match into a needle. They gloated about being ahead of Trixi in the skill. Pete and Royland sat back, laughing at the "comments".

"Really?" a girl squeaked, making Trixi look up as a group passed where she sat at the Gryffindor table.

Trixi watched four students -three girls and a boy- take their seats side by side and dish themselves some dinner. They looked like they were in their Second or Third year.

The boy nodded.

"When is Harry supposed to die then?" A girl with reddish blond hair looked carefully at Harry who sat with Ron and Hermione much further away up the Gryffindor table.

What? Harry's going to die?!

She listened to their conversation intently now.

"Don't know. Everyone's worried though." The boy said. "You know with Sirius Black and all."

A dark skinned girl with braided black hair scoffed. "You do realize everyone dies, right? Besides, Divination is utter rubbish. I heard Professor McGonagall say so."

The boy shrugged. "He got the Grim sign and a murderer is out to get him, it doesn't take a genius to add the two together."

"Funny thing about Divination." A new voice said. "It can be taken way out of all proportion."

It was the Ravenclaw boy that had been worried about Kian the other day. What was his name...?

Augur...

That's right. What was he doing by their table though? Ravenclaws sat near the Slytherins.

"Oh, yeah?" The Gryffindor boy questioned. "And how would you know that?"

Augur grinned smugly. "Trelawney is a goof. Not completely useless, but she's a bit nutty. Well, when you work in that field, it's hard not to be. Exaggeration is not something to overlook with her."

"You're a first year, aren't you? How would you know any of this?" The dark skinned girl asked, almost accusing him of doing something wrong.

Augur laughed and shook his head, as if the answer was obvious. "You wouldn't believe how many secrets there are under the roof of Hogwarts. So many, a book would have to be this big-" Argur held out his hands to create a near three foot gap "-if you were to write about them. Maybe even bigger."

"And you know 'em all?" The Gryffindor boy raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not!" Augur grinned widely. "But I do discover a new one everyday. For example, today I learned that for every thirty feet of corridor, there is a brick in the wall that will play a different musical tone if you it tap twice with your wand."

"What would be the point in that?" The Gryffindor boy asked.

Augur shrugged. "Maybe it's a way to guide yourself around the castle to avoid getting lost."

"That makes no sense." One of the girls said. "By the time you found out about it, you would know your way around the castle already!"

"The person who charmed the bricks may have gotten lost easily." Trixi spoke up. "It may not have been charmed for the whole school to use, otherwise, why would it be hidden? It was probably meant only for the Charmer's use."

Argur turned to Trixi. "Well hello again, Trixangela!" Their eyes met. Augur had wintery, blue eyes. Strange eyes... Eyes, Trixi realized, that she could get lost in if she looked into them too long.

"Hello..." she said politely after looking away, forgetting to correct him on what he should call her. She heard him chuckle.

Kian came up to them then. He looked much better than when Trixi had seen him in the hospital wing. His face had more colour to it, and he looked stronger. He still looked unhappy, though.

"Augur, let's go sit down." He said. His voice was somewhat high, like Professor Flitwick's or that of a dwarf's.

"Kian, how many secrets in Hogwarts do you know?" Augur asked.

"Come on, Augur, not now." Kian said with a sigh. "Not everyone needs to know everything." he eyes scanned the group of students.

"It's fun, Kian. Go on, humour them!"

"Fine!" Kian muttered. "Which numbers would you like me to share? Hogwarts the building, the people and ghosts in Hogwarts, or everything combined?"

"How about just the building?"

"That I know of, there at 926 secrets that the building itself holds." Kian said without a thought.

"Yeah right!" The Gryffindor boy didn't believe him.

"How do you know so many of them?" Pete, who had been listening quietly, curiously asked.

Kian gave him a cold look. "Some of us find research much more useful than playing imbecilic card games."

"Now, now, Kian, he did not intend to insult you." Augur tapped his friend's shoulder. "From books, diaries, and people sharing their own secrets, of course!" He answered.

"And actually using the senses you were born with." Kian cut in with a growl.

"I mean, we all know secrets are meant to be spread around, am I right?" Augur winked. "Anyway, don't anyone worry about Harry Potter. Why, I'm sure he has many years of life to go." he said brightly.

"Are you done now, Augur?" Kian asked impatiently. "Can we go eat?"

"Nice talking with you lot," the outspoken Ravenclaw said before leading his friend to their table to eat.

"That boy is a bit interesting." One of the girls commented.

"And not a bad looker either." The dark skinned girl looked toward the Ravenclaws. "Did you see his eyes?" She sighed dreamily. "I've never seen eyes so blue."

"Focus, Desilva!" The boy gave her a playful push.

After History of Magic that day, Trixi followed Augur out of the classroom. He stopped abruptly and turned on her, and Trixi quickly took a step back. He was nearly a foot taller than her, and with his huge size he intimidated her a little. "Trixangela." He greeted her with a grin. "What is it that you want?"

Kian, who tagged along with Augur like a puppy, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "This is what happens, Augur! Now everyone is going to bother us!"

"I'll meet you down at the library." Augur told his fellow Ravenclaw.

Kian scowled and stalked off.

"That's my cousin. Born only five days apart, we are." he informed Trixi. "Our fathers are brothers. He's a good guy, he's just a bit..." he paused with a frown. "Reserved, I guess. So you wanted to ask me a question?"

"What you said about the Grim, is that really true? Is... my... Harry's not going to die, is he?" she asked in a whisper, afraid of the answer.

He laughed. "Most everyone dies, Trixangela; being immortal is extremely rare."

"This is not a laughing matter!" She said crossly. "Now please give me a real answer!"

"The one in the Great Hall wasn't good enough for you?"

Trixi softened. "I just want to be sure." She said quietly.

Augur leaned up against the wall of the corridor. "What I said earlier was true. I do not make statements based on guesswork."

"Harry is safe then?"

The boy grinned slyly. "Why would you think I would know that?"

"You seemed so sure..."

"I am sure." He said pointedly. "I am sure that Trelawney fabricates regularly during Divination."

"But how do you know it's not for real this time?"

Augur giggled and shook his head. "Some of us know much more than others, Trixangela." He then tapped her head twice before walking off to the library.

Glaring at his back, Trixi smoothed her hair where he had touched her. "Don't touch my hair!" She shouted at him.

With his back still to her, he lifted an arm in a wave. She could hear him laughing with amusement.

That boy was very annoying.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This Chapter is still under beta viewing. Anything can (and most likely will) change, be added, or removed.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
_The Cheater_

By Thursday morning, Draco was ready to be discharged from the Infirmary. Trixi saw him out to see if he needed any help since he was still in a great deal of pain. This was probably because he was no longer allowed to take strong pain relieving potions.

His arm was bound up in a sling. He couldn't play seeker for the Slytherins because of his injury, but he only appeared mildly upset about this. They were going to have tryouts for a substitute Seeker later that week, and he would get to assist with that.

"Madam Pomfrey says I can fly on my broom at least." He had told Trixi.

"Do you need any help carrying your books?" Trixi had an hour before her Transfigurations lesson, but Draco had a Potions class to get to.

"No, I got it." He winced as he picked up his book bag.

"It's not far from here." She told him. "I could help."

"I am not going to have a tiny little child carry my things." He said.

Trixi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

"It would make me look like a ninny, Trixi." He told her reasonably. "Imagine if one of the other students saw you carrying my things."

He had a point there.

"Well, have fun in class then, Draco." Trixi said when they were outside of the infirmary.

The blond Slytherin smirked. "I'll have loads of it!" Trixi didn't like that face of his. He was going to cause some mischief, that's for sure.

After seeing Draco, Trixi found a nice unused room somewhere in the dungeons to spend a little time practicing the Cedito spell. The room was bare and layered with dust, but she had cleaned it with a dust sucker spell.

When the door was shut, it was pitch black inside. Trixi worked better in dark areas. There was something about the blackness and the silence of it all.

Her father did the same if he needed to think, locking himself up in his dark bedroom, not wishing to be disturbed. He was much better at adapting than she, though. He could just tune out the surrounding world whenever he needed. Trixi couldn't do that. She had to resort to hiding away.

While Trixi liked dark places, she did like a vibrant of colors. Green being her favorite. She only ever wore green socks, those were always hidden by her robes. She liked a lot of colors paired with white too. Like red and white, and blue and white. So a few of her "muggle" shirts were made of stylish checked, plaid, or striped with a color and white.

Trixi pouted as she unsuccessfully cast the Cedito spell for at leeast the hundredth time that day. By now, just about the whole Transfiguration class was on the next step; turning a round pebble into a marble. Some students were even so advanced that they were exchanging Chess pieces.

Trixi was sure she had made a thousand attempts at it, but her stupid match was stubborn and simply refused to change. At least Thomas' match would turn into metal when he cast the spell. Trixi's just lay there, like she was some muggle or squib.

Ten minutes later, Trixi entered Professor McGonagall's class room and placed her Transfigurations essay on the teacher's desk. She smiled slightly at the teacher before taking her usual seat in class.

"I did it!" Thomas exclaimed, taking his usual seat next to her. "I got a needle!" He excitedly showed Trixi his recent accomplishment.

She smiled. "Great job!" Oh, great, her muggleborn friend could do it, but she couldn't.

_Talk about a failure. Daddy better not find out about this._

"Finally!" Thomas breathed a sign of relief. "Now onto the marble." He instantly went to work, even though the class hadn't started yet. His round rock turned into many shapes, but never once into a marble.

The class started then. It was pretty much a repeat of the last lesson; the demonstration and explanation on how to change a pebble into a marble. Pointless for Trixi at the moment, but she listened and took notes, because eventually, she would need the info after she completed the first task.

Professor McGonagall came up to Trixi in the middle of the lesson. The old teacher looked incredibly displeased. "Miss Snape, I would like you to stay after class." She said sharply.

"Yes, ma'am." Trixi acknowledged with a frown.

"Don't worry, Trixi, she's probably going to help you with the spell." Thomas told her quietly reminding Trixi that she was now the only one in the school that couldn't change a match into a needle.

Maybe he was right.

"Baby Trixi's in trouble!" Cassi said under her breath behind Trixi. Cassi's friends snickered quietly enough so Professor McGonagall didn't notice.

When everyone else left after the lesson ended, Trixi remained in her seat. Her match lay on her desk; still a thin sliver of wood.

"I have been trying, Professor." Trixi said as soon as Professor McGongagall shut the door for privacy. "You were correct- Transfigurations is extremely difficult."

The woman silently picked up a stack of papers and set two down in front of Trixi. She looked at the girl disapprovingly.

"What's wrong?" Trixi asked frowning. Why was she looking at her like that? She was trying as hard as she could! She practiced the spell everyday!

"Look at these two papers and tell me what you see."

They were the Transfiguration essays. One was hers, and one was Cassi's.

_'When performing Transfigurations, one must start with a clear mind. Depending on the spell, disastrous events could happen if the caster-'_ Cassi's was a complete copy of hers.

Trixi laughed both in amusement and in disbelief. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall demanded curtly.

The smile immediately left Trixi's face. "Oh..." she said when she realized the situation. "You think I did this..."

"It certainly was not Miss. Greystone!"

_It certainly was so!_ She wanted to scream.

Instead...

"It wasn't me, ma'am." She said calmly with a shake of her head. "Those are exactly the words I wrote Monday night when I wrote the essay."

"You can't expect me to believe that? Miss Greystone is on the third transfiguration. I don't tolerate cheaters, Miss Snape!" She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "And from my own house! How shameful! I will be deducting twenty five points each for cheating and then lying about it!"

"But-"

Professor McGonagall raised her hand up for silence. "You will write ten feet of lines. 'I will not lie and cheat my way through school.' " she then transfigured Trixi's essay into a blank roll of parchment. "Your next lesson is Potions, I will let your father know you will not be attending it. And I also want a new essay, Miss Snape!" The professor then left the room.

Trixi pursed her lips in anger and kicked the desk leg. Her teacher hadn't even given her the chance to explain.

What was there to explain though? The worst student in Transfigurations had the same essay as one of the top in the year. It was no a brainer. She'd look like the cheater even to the wisest men of all.

_'I will not lie and cheat my way through school.' _She wrote.

"I do not lie and cheat my way through school." Trixi muttered. "I do not lie and cheat ever..." her fingers were already sore on the twentieth line from the heavy pressure she applied to the paper.

Severus stood in front of his desk, watching the first years walk in. With only three minutes until the class started, he was surprised when his daughter had yet to arrive. Trixi had always been one of the first to class.

Mr. Vandel kept glancing toward the doorway, waiting for his friend to arrive. The rest of the Gryffindors could care less that their Housemate was absent.

"Severus?" Minerva called him from the doorway.

He had to stop himself from demanding, _'What happened to Trixi?!'_

"Yes?" The professor asked as if nothing in the world was bothering him.

Minerva's eyes scanned the room of the curious students. "We need to speak for a moment, if you don't mind."

Severus' heartbeat nervously picked up. What's wrong with her? Was she sick? Had she fallen a flight of stairs? _What happened to my Trixi?_

"Stay in your seats." He told his class.

"Where is she?" Severus asked calmly once the door separated him from his students.

"Miss Snape is in detention. Knowing how excellent her Potions grade is, I have decided to keep her there until she serves her punishment."

"Dentention?" a major weight lifted from his chest. "For?"

"For cheating!" Minerva furiously shrieked.

_Cheating...?_

He could see Trixi getting one for talking, laughing, or even speaking out of turn, but certainly not cheating. "My daughter is not a cheater, Minerva." Severus growled.

"Don't you use that tone with me, Severus!" She scolded him. The woman still had issues remembering that he was not her student anymore. "She copied Miss Greystone's essay. Cassidora Greystone is exceptionally well in the class. Trixangela is not."

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Greystone..." What a shocker. "I want to see these essays, Minerva."

"Trixangela's has already been erased. She is to write a new one."

He scowled. "How unsurprisingly foolish of you!"

"I have no doubt she cheated! If suddenly your daughter and Miss Greystone had the same amazing essay in your class, what would you think?"

"That Greystone copied Trixi's paper, of course. Greystone is a complete dunderhead in my class."

Minerva looked at him, waiting for her point to sink in.

"Dare you call my daughter stupid, Minerva?" He asked darkly.

"Of course not, Severus." Minerva sighed. "Obviously, she is having some difficulties adjusting to a new lifestyle, but that is still no excuse to cheat."

"Trixi doesn't cheat!" He insisted with a hiss.

"At this point, you are no different than Lucius Malfoy with Draco, Severus. As her Head of House, I have academic control over her. My punishment stands." Minerva turned on her heel with that and walked off.

Severus muttered a curse. Even after two decades, things hadn't changed. Snapes were always accused of things they didn't do.

"You could have just asked for help if you had needed it." Professor McGonagall told Trixi gently from behind her desk.

_'I will not lie and cheat my way through school.'_ Trixi wrote over and over with angry, narrow eyes. She scowled as she hovered over her messy paper. Trixi had been writing so hard, that the quill nib had poked through the paper, making a mess on the desk. It was good that she knew an ink removal spell.

"Are you afraid to ask for help?"

"I do not need your help, ma'am." Trixi told her quietly.

"Evidently you do when you resort to cheating."

_Just keep writing._ She told herself. _You are not a cheater. She just doesn't know it._

"Come sit up at front here. My next lesson is about to start." Professor McGonagall duplicated a chair and desk for Trixi.

Trixi sat in the corner at the front of the room feeling embarrassed as a group of second year students came in. Shortly after, Trixi finished her lines.

"I expect to see the essay by Monday's lesson." Professor McGonagall said to her as Trixi set the messy roll of parchment on the teacher's desk.

"Yes, ma'am." The girl's voice was lost. All she could get out was a whisper.

* * *  
Trixi skipped dinner that night, she was not in the mood to be around a bunch of people after what happened today. She was sure no one but her and the professors knew about it, but she would rather spend the rest of the night in her dorm.

Why had Cassi copied her essay? Professor McGonagall had been correct, Cassi was very good in the skill, so there was no reason to copy from Trixi's work.

It was a good paper though. Trixi would admit that. In writing, Trixi understood the skill, but when it came to performance, she obviously was missing something. Still, Cassi could have probably come up with an even better essay.

After History of Magic that day, Thomas had asked why she was held back in class and about her absence during Potions, but she brushed him off and told her friend that she didn't feel well and was going to her dorm.

Now she was laying in bed looking at the top of her canopy bed. The coverings where drawn to block out most of the light that came from the massive window of the room.

Something caught her eye. Something green and slimy seeped through the curtaining.

A spell.

Trixi bolted up in bed. She knew this spell. It was a very special one.

The slime arranged into a series of words in mid-air. _'Come to my office. We need to talk.'_

Trixi erased the words with her wand. Daddy wanted to talk to her. Did he believe Professor McGonagall? Trixi jumped up from the bed. If he did, he would soon know the truth. All he had to do was take a quick look. She normally didn't like her father casting legimency on her, but she was willing to make an exception concerning her academic reputation.

Every floor except the ground one appeared empty. Most, if not everyone, were eating their meal happily. She could hear the sound of the Great Hall chatter as she passed it. After a few minutes of walking the dank corridor, she knocked on her father's office door. The door swung open quickly, allowing her access. Trixi stepped into the room, making sure to walk inside far enough so he could close the door behind her with magic.

Their eyes met and she instantly knew he didn't think of her as a cheater. Trixi ran to her father, wrapping her arms around him, both relieved and upset.

"I would never think you're a cheater." He told her, patting her soothingly on the back.

Trixi sniffed, trying to keep a wave of tears from falling. "She wouldn't believe me, Daddy! And now they all will think I'm a cheater!"

Professor Snape hugged her tightly. "We'll fix it, Trixi." He promised. "I need to know a few things before I can help you, though, alright?"

Trixi nodded against him.

"Let's sit down."

Trixi sat in one of the silver and green wing-back chairs and folded her legs into a comfortable position. Professor Snape sat in a chair next to her.

"Do you know when Greystone could have copied your text?"

"Anytime when I was not studying. I am surprised she even did it, Daddy, she's very good in the skill." Trixi frowned.

"Greystone is lazy."

"I hope she's not doing it in my other classes!" She gasped as the thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Whichever classes she is good in would be the ones you should watch out for. Otherwise, it would seem too suspicious. I gather that is why she chose Transfigurations. Minerva would never suspect her." He then let out a low growl. _Naive old woman._

"Okay..." Trixi gave it a thought. "Defense is the only other one I can think of."

"I will talk with Lupin then."

"Really?" She was a bit surprised. "But you hate him."

Professor Snape uncomfortably adjusted his eyes to the floor. "Minerva will alert the rest of the professors and the Headmaster about this." He said, ignoring her inquiry about Professor Lupin.

Trixi took the hint and didn't push it. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. "So... I am the cheater of the year, I suppose."

"No." He said firmly, getting up from his chair and sweeping across the office to his desk. "I know a way that will catch Greystone in the act. But it will only work if she copies another paper." He opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a roll of parchment paper.

"I have to somehow trick her into it then." Trixi said, catching up with the idea.

"Right." His lips curled into a smug smile. "A Slytherin in disguise."

He was never going to let her Gryffindor sorting go.

"I am sure I could just 'carelessly' leave my paper laying around. Cassi would find it tempting."

"If Greystone is as lazy as I think she is, all that is needed is this and a spell. She's probably not going to write down your text; instead, she'll make a magical copy."

Trixi nodded. "She has practically mastered a copier spell. I see her do it all the time to share notes with the other girls. She even knows a spell that makes the copied text look like it's her own handwriting." she laughed in disturbance. "The signs were there. I failed to notice it."

"It's been a busy week." his look softened. "I have the perfect spell in mind." Professor Snape took his wand out, returning to the subject at hand. "Seek the Plagiarist." He said as he touched the paper with it. "That's all you'll need, Trixi."

"What will happen when Cassi copies the paper? Is it a hex?"

"Come here, I'll show you what it does." He handed her a quill and a pot of ink when she joined his side behind his desk. "Write something."

"What should I write?"

"Anything you wish, it's hardly relevant."

She wrote:_ 'Black is better than purple, but green will always be the best.'_

"Strange sentence..." he said once he read it. "Alright, now cut it off from the roll, and make a copy."

Trixi refrained from sighing. The copier spell fell under a branch of Transfigurations. Thankfully, she knew of a spell that was easier for her than the one Cassi used.

"_Duplica Acesta_." She tapped her paper but nothing happened.

Severus waited silently while he watched her struggle with the spell. Finally, after several attempts, a copy of her paper appeared right out of thin air, and fluttered to the top of the desk.

"Read it." He told her.

"It's the same as the first one." Trixi announced confusingly.

"To you, yes." He took the paper from her.

"What do you mean?" His daughter asked.

"To my own eyes it says, 'Attention Reader(s), this text has been stolen. I did not write the following: 'Black is better than purple, but green will always be the best.' "

Trixi gaped at it. "Why can't I see that?"

Severus raised his eyebrows, surprised Trixi would ask such a question. "If the cheater could read that, how else would they get caught doing it?"

"Would you show it to me?" Trixi was excited to see it work.

"Of course." He wrote his down own text down. He then ripped it off the roll, made a copy, and handed it to his daughter.

The paper read:

_'Attention Reader(s), this text has been stolen. I did not write the following: 'There are seven ingredients to the Wolfbane potion.'_

"Wow, and you just see the original sentence?"

"Correct."

"What if you wanted to make a copy of your own work though?"

"You just remove the spell by tapping it and saying 'Hide the Plagiarist.' It will turn back into a normal roll of parchment."

"So, basically, when the text is copied, there's a hidden message from the copier, but anyone else can see it?"

"Precisely."

"What if she shows Sara and Kelsa the copy?"

"If they would even pay that much attention to it, she would know not to copy your work at the very least."

"And I would still be known as a cheater." Trixi frowned. _So much for clearing her name._

"Stop your worrying." He scolded her. "Most cheaters end up becoming careless and eventually get caught. Let's see if this works first, alright?"

Trixi nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "Starving!"

He conjured up two platters of food along with two empty plates, cutlery, and two goblets of apple cider.

"Thanks!" She immediately took a sip from a goblet. Apple cider was her favourite drink.

"If you need anything, Trixi, you can always come to me."

"I know." she said. "I miss you, Daddy."

"Miss me?" He questioned. "We see each other practically everyday."

"Yes, but it's not like before. We used to brew and study together. Now we just..." she shrugged, not knowing how to finish what she wanted to say.

"Quarrel." Professor Snape supplied.

"Yeah..." she whispered and poked her roasted potatoes with her fork. "Couldn't I help you brew again?" She suddenly pleaded. They got along best when they were brewing potions together.

Her father sighed. "Your studies are very important, Trixi, I am afraid I can not allow you to brew with me into the wee hours of the night."

Trixi pouted. She wished she could work with him again.

"While working at Hogwarts, I spend long nights at it. Between grading work, issuing detentions, brewing, and patrolling the corridors, I am lucky if I get five hours of sleep." He said this as he cut up a piece of chicken with his fork.

"So that explains your moodiness." Trixi commented dryly.

"How funny you are." He said with sarcasm. "But you surely agree with me?" He asked, back to being serious. "You have other things to work on now- not just potions."

"I suppose..." she mumbled, knowing he was right. There was a certain class she was failing at.

"There is something you could help me with though."

Trixi's attention sparked up; she was all ears.

"You know how much I hate testing potions- especially taste testing. Would you like to assist me with this?"

Trixi grinned. "You are giving me your dirty work?"

"You caught me." He smirked.

"I would surely enjoy it!"

"Excellent!" His black eyes glowed happily. "We'll start with the Snap Serum. Saturday night. Is Seven o'clock alright for you?"

Trixi nodded eagerly.

"I'll limit it to one night a week so you have plenty of time to study."

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"Don't thank me just yet." He warned. "Wait and see just why I don't like this part of my teaching job." He chuckled slightly. "And first years potions are the worst ones of all."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This Chapter is still under beta viewing. Anything can (and most likely will) change, be added, or removed.**

**I'm presenting this chapter because my fans have been wanting an update. I haven't worked with this for a while though.  
**

**Some information for the reviewers.**

**About Sirius:** Lily doesn't remember his innocence until it's too late.

**About Augur(No, you're not crazy, I changed his name due to an error on my part, I have dyslexia, I think):** I actually did base him a little off Dumbledore, and Kian a bit on Snape (his jealousy and moodiness) Their names are a huge hints though. Augus will be simple to know. Kian is a little harder, but pay attention to him when he appears in the story; you should figure it out easily. Their fascination with secrets is _mostly_ from research (they _are _ Ravenclaws).

* * *

**Chapter 12; The Visitors**

Severus and Lily spent most days working on Potions together. Severus had been thoroughly right about having lots of potions to make when they started working together, which kept them both busy.

With their combined list, they had twenty-one families to brew for. Some were for simple healing potions, while other families ordered the more complicated ones, which obviously took more time and energy to brew. They enjoyed it though. When they were much younger, Lily and Severus often discussed working together in a potions shop, recently making it a reality.

Lily even had to turn down requests once the news came out that she was brewing again. Although, most of those were of people wanting to get in touch with her because she and Harry were the newest celebrities of the wizarding world.

It was a good thing Severus' house was warded off so people couldn't find it unless they had a password, else she would always be bothered with people who she couldn't help because she was so swamped with work.

They were the perfect team, really. Severus worked patiently over the brews, adding and stirring precisely at the proper times; usually without a single error. Most of the recipes he had memorized right at the top of his head, and any other was stored into his mind for easy access, giving him the ability to work quickly and flawlessly. Lily had been always a perfectionist when it came to preparing the ingredients. She even used her wand as a measuring tool. Severus had mildly teased her for that, but he couldn't argue when the ingredients looked like they would if you had bought them already prepared from a shop.

One late morning, as he was eating breakfast, and she was grating a Celerod (a magical vegetable), Severus happened to notice something odd with Lily's wand.

"What is this?" He asked, snatching her wand from the table where it lay and looking it over.

"Nothing." She blushed before swiping it back away from him.

"You marked your wand with measurements?" He asked in disbelief. Wand tampering was hardly ever recommended. It could easily cause the wand to malfunction.

"It's just a spell." She answered quickly. "There's no damage done to it."

"How long has your wand been that way?"

"Three years or so." Lily shrugged. "I read about it in '_The Quibbler'_."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And I bet you subscribed to that joke of a magazine."

"Some of it is actually useful." She lifted up her chin in defense. "It doesn't hurt to read for entertainment, Severus."

"I always read for entertainment, otherwise, I wouldn't read at all, but I wouldn't want to waste my time on that rubbish."

Lily grinned. "Fine then. You can miss out on all the good information that the 'joke of a magazine' has."

"Yes, well, I'll ask you for a copy when I want to decorate my wand with pretty little lines."

A giggle escaped her mouth, finding his sarcastic comment amusing.

It was only a week later before Lily discovered Severus had cast the Measures of My Wand spell on his own wand. She giggled to herself, but never called him out on it. Obviously, he didn't want to admit to having it. Men were often that way. She had grown up around many of them to understand their strong egos.

Remus came by one late January afternoon. The weather was abnormally warm and they were going to take Harry out to enjoy it, since he and Lily had been shut up inside due to the chilly temperatures.

Harry toddled around in excitement throughout his and Lily's bedroom trying to decide which toy he wanted to bring with him. He took a plastic container and tipped it over to dig through the plushed animals and rubber toys.

"Harry!" Lily scolded. "Must you always make such a mess?"

"Hat!" Harry answered with a random word he knew. He finally chose a fluffy blue duck to take with him.

"Come here, you!" Remus swung him into his arms playfully, causing the boy to laugh.

"Fun!" He squealed.

"Want to go broom flying today, kid? Uncle Remus will take you on a big boy one."

"Unky fly!" Harry exclaimed wiggling excitedly in the man's arms.

Lily wasn't really a broom flyer. Not like her friends had been, but she played with Harry on his trainer broom like James had done. She could tell it wasn't the same for Harry though. Flying was a thing that Harry, James, and the other marauders had done together. Mummy couldn't replace that activity. Remus appeared good enough for Harry though, and the little boy got excited when his "uncle" came over to take him flying.

"Hold on to him tightly." Lily told Remus, literately chewing on her fingernails. Her eyes staring at Harry's scar; a reminder of his close encounter with death.

Remus chuckled. "He'll be fine." He assured his friend. Out of all the marauders, he had been the most laid back and precautions one. It seemed redundant for her to say this every time.

"I know. It's a habit, sorry." She said with a sad look. "It was something I constantly had to say to James. I think he thought Harry was indestructible or something." She laughed.

"Ah, you know how James was." Remus said. He kissed her on the cheek. "We'll just circle the house like we always do."

She nodded in a reply and watched him kick off with her little boy whose hair whipped back as the wind caught it. Lily smiled, he'll come back looking like his dad had every time he had rode a broom. She could hear Harry's laughter and it warmed her heart.

What would she do without Harry? _What would have happened to me if Voldemort had killed him and I had survived? _She asked herself tearfully.

And how could she be set at peace knowing that any day Voldemort could return and terrorize her and Harry all over again?

* / *

"Master Severus."

Severus looked up from his book to see Riffer standing at the doorway to the den with Lucius Malfoy behind him. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy is here." Riffer announced with a bow.

"Show my guest in, Riffer and get him a bottle of firewhiskey."

"Yes, Master, sir." The house elf said and escorted Lucius into the room. With a snap of his fingers, a bottle of firewhiskey and glass appeared on a table.

"It hardly seems fair that your house elf is better than mine." Lucius commented.

"For as young as he is, I must agree. I can't deny my luck."

"Are you still playing house with that mudblood?" Lucius eyed a figurine that was much too feminine for Severus' taste. The ballerina stood _en pointe_ on one of the end tables. "How long has it been? Two Months?" Lucius asked in disgust as he poured himself a glass of his choice drink. "I would have thought you would have grown bored with that role already."

"I already told you the situation."

"Ah, but, Severus, I think that you are enjoying this too much."

Severus stopped himself short from shifting in his seat. "Well, she has been assisting me with my work, including providing me her list of clientele."

"Her _clientele_?" Lucius sneered. "How many did she provide you with? Two?"

"About fifteen hundred Galleons a month worth."

Lucius took a drink of his firewhiskey in an effort to hide how impressed he was. Severus curled his lips into a smug grin. "That's nearly three times more than the Weasels make every month." He pointed out to the still silent blond in front of him.

"We can just assume that it all came from Potter." Lucius said, unwilling to admit how successful a muggleborn could be.

"Potter spent too much of his time boasting than working. I highly doubt he went door to door gathering up clients for potion brewing." Severus said bitterly. "Besides that, he was absolutely terrible at potions and no one in their right mind would have hired him to brew even a simple first year potion."

"Quite a useless man, Potter was. He was a sorry excuse for a Pureblood." Lucius scowled. "Good thing he's gone now."

Severus chose not to respond to that. "I'll get that sun protectant potion for you, Lucius." He said, standing up from his chair. Luicus had a planned vacation in the Bahamas coming up shortly and had requested him to make the potion a couple weeks ago.

"How much was it again?" Lucius stood with him.

"One hundred and sixty-four Galleons."

"You're the cheapest one around. The shops are trying to sell it for three hundred. Complete robbery, it is! Especially given the time of year it is!" Lucius followed Severus as they made their way to the cellar. "Thank you. We appreciate this."

Severus nodded. "Not at all." He had seen Lucius red from sun burn before. It hadn't been a pretty picture. With as red as his skin had been, Severus had been surprised Lucius hadn't glowed in the dark.

"Would you happen to have any skin repair creme too?" Lucius asked. He stopped at the bottom of the steps. He never ventured further than that.

"Of course. How many do you need?"

"Three." He wrinkled his nose from the smell. "Is there not something you can do about the foul odor down here?"

"Nothing permanent, so I never bother with it."

"I should ask you to start delivering my potions then."

Severus glanced at him. "I remember offering to do that eight months ago. You must have forgotten."

"Eight months ago you were needed for much more important matters." Lucius then sighed. "I still can not believe He is gone. It seems I have too much free time now."

"Now you know why I spend so much time down here." Severus held up a tub of skin softener. "I have a new kind, would you like to try it?"

"Anything special about it?"

"It's made with four different citrus peel oils. One of which is from a rare fruit that is exclusive to South America." He informed. "It is the best I have seen yet. I'll let you have the first one for free; it's extremely expensive. Thirty-Five Galleons for about four days worth, but it repairs dry and cracked skin like none other. You will see results overnight."

"I'll take three of those then, and three of the other ones." Lucius said without a thought.

"Excellent." Severus had known Lucius would want more than one. Narcissa would love it, and Lucius pampered his wife beyond belief. The Malfoys were his best customers, giving him an easy two thousand a month.

Lucius then paid for his items and they thanked each other before Severus walked his friend to his fireplace to Floo out.

"Have a nice vacation, Lucius."

Lucius tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fire. "Have fun with your _pet_, Severus." He teased before stepping in. "Malfoy Manor!" with a blaze of flame, the tall man disappeared.

Severus growled at the empty fireplace. Sometimes Lucius' comments could rake on his last nerve. Especially, if they had anything to do with Lily.

Nearly two weeks later, around three in the morning, Severus stood in his bedroom with an open book in one hand and his wand in the another. He was in the process of decoding a shield spell that formed an invisible wall to oncoming water hexes. He was going to use the base of the spell to create a new one.

"Master?" Riffer appeared behind the busy wizard.

"What is it, Riffer?" His tone slightly annoyed. Why he was struggling with this spell, he would never know. It should have been relatively simple; rearrange the magical properties and apply a sand base instead of the heat one that evaporates the water with the water shield.

"Mr. Remus Lupin is here, sir." The house elf informed quietly.

_At this hour?!_ What the heck is that man thinking? "Lily is sleeping. He can't see her right now."

"Yes, sir." Riffer scampered off after a bow.

How can he manipulate this spell to deflect fire? It blocked water well enough to be considered useful to him. Severus hated water, but he needed to create one that would also block fire. Eventually, when the Dark Lord rises again, if he was ever to be outed for being with the Order, Severus would be attacked by Death Eaters. The dark wizards loved spells with painful damages and those that left equal memories behind. Fire attacks were used often. Heck, he even liked using them from time to time. He had to prepare himself now. Things could turn out badly if he wasn't ready.

"Master, sorry, sir, but Mr. Remus Lupin is laying on Master's floor in the den and Mr. Remus Lupin is not moving." Riffer interrupted his thoughts again.

Severus sighed. He'll have to go down and see what's wrong with the werewolf.

It was two days after the full moon, so he felt safe enough to approach him. Lupin was forbidden to step foot in the house within one week prior to the full moon. Severus was not about to take chances, even if Lupin was Lily's friend. Thankfully, Lily hadn't argued with him on this rule. Lupin was lucky enough to even be allowed in the house as it was, but he was good for Lily, no matter how much Severus wanted to deny it. Between the two of them, they had been pulling her through her grief of Potter's death. Although, she wasn't one hundred percent herself, she could have a general conversation here and there without bursting into tears.

Severus quickly apparated downstairs. There, Lupin lay just inside the threshold of the den. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and deep. Lupin's skin was pale as a ghost, and the right forearm of his robes was covered completely in blood. Lupin had lost a grand amount of blood. Faint grunts came from him every so few seconds.

"You need to learn how to seal your own wounds, werewolf." Severus grumbled after inspecting the deep gash that was still gushing out blood. He then cast a spell that would seal it. This spell would also prevent him from scarring, but most likely, the wound would scar given its severity.

Now Lupin needed a few potions. Blood Replenisher, The Energizer, and Shakes Be Gone. Those should allow a quick recovery. Severus slowly poured each one into his mouth in that order.

Twenty minutes later, Lupin stirred and sat up with a groan, holding his head in his hands. "Lily?" He asked gruffly.

"No." Severus corrected above him. "Snape."

Lupin looked up. "Oh." He frowned. "Where's Lily?"

"Sleeping." Snape conjured a potion for headaches and dizziness then held it out for Lupin.

Lupin ignored the offering and inspected his arm. "Did she use a new potion?"

"Take the potion, Lupin." Severus ordered coolly, ignoring the question.

"What is it?" The werewolf eyed it suspiciously.

"_Poison_." The answer was dry. "Having you bleed to death in my house is much too messy for my liking."

Lupin then noticed the mess he had made. "Oh, dear, Severus, I do apologize." And Severus could tell he meant it.

"My house elf will clean it up." He said with a matter of fact. "Can you stand, or are you too dizzy?"

Slowly, Lupin wobbly stood up and Severus helped him to a chair.

"Riffer, clean this mess up. I don't want any stains." Severus ordered his house elf who had been watching the whole ordeal from the sidelines.

"Yes, Master Severus!" Riffer simply pointed at the blood puddle and it disappeared.

"Do you want the pain reliever or not?" He asked Lupin impatiently. "Lily fully made this one, if that will set your mind at ease."

"Thank you, Severus." Lupin finally took the potion. He sniffed the brew before drinking it though.

"Moony?" Lily's sleepy voice was heard then. "What are you doing here?" She asked through a yawn. Her eyes were baggy and swollen from crying.

"Hey, Lil'." Lupin got up to hug her. "How are you feeling?"

Lily gave a faint smile. "Wonderful." She fibbed.

"Nice work on the potion." Lupin held out his arm to her. "Is it new? I hardly even feel a thing."

"What potion?" Lily eyed the wound. "Remus this wasn't healed by-"

"A simple cure." Severus cut her off. "It has just recently been discovered, yes."

Lily sent him a funny look.

He cleared his throat. "I'll be in my bedroom if you need me, Lily."

"Why didn't you want Remus to know that you healed him?" Lily asked two hours later from the doorway of his bedroom.

"I don't need him thinking he owes me a favour." He told her, partially absorbed in his book. He was still trying to create the invisible fire barrier shield.

"He should know though."

"It's better if he didn't. You know we don't get along. Neither of us trust each other; for fair reasons."

_Would he be forced to use water instead? _He hoped not. He much preferred sand to water.

"You two are the best men that I know." Lily told him gently.

"That doesn't mean we have to like each other, Lily, and just because I saved his life doesn't mean I like him. It doesn't mean I want him owing me anything. I have saved other lives of men who aren't even half the man that Lupin is- and that is saying something. It's second nature to me. It's just what I do."

"You deserve credit for what you have done." She pushed firmly.

Severus sighed and shut his book. She wasn't going to let this go as easily as he had hoped. Why was she so persistent on things like this? Why would she think Lupin needed to know that he saved his life? Severus would hate it if he was told the werewolf saved his own life-Merlin knows he despised the fact that Potter died before he could repay that debt to him. Lupin would most definitely feel the same way.

"Lily..." he turned to look into those green eyes that he often saw in his dreams. "Just drop it. I am no saint, and I will never be one."

"No one's perfect, Sev." She told him gently with a hurt expression on her face. "You deserve a second chance though. And Remus would give it to you if he knew what you did today."

"Mummy!"

Severus found himself silently thanking Harry for a way out of this conversation. "Harry's awake, Lily." He said, pointing out the obvious.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "You never would take credit where it was due!"

"Then why are you so upset about this? It's nothing new to you."

Lily sighed. "Sometimes you're just too confusing for me to even figure out." She turned on her heel to tend to her son.

"That's the way I like it, Lil'!" He called to her before opening his book back up.


End file.
